All Worlds Alliance Missions - High School DxD
by someonestupED
Summary: Chizuru and the gang were given a rescue mission in the town of Kuoh but trouble comes in their way when they found out that the place is reeking with devils! Good thing, the Occult Research Club is there to lend them a hand.
1. Welcome to Kuoh!

**A/N: And I'm back with a new Mission Fic! And it's about High School DxD!... the first season. High School DxD is an anime that enjoyed... though I enjoy reading the light novels. And were all aware about this particular content and unfortunately, I need to tone down the ecchiness of this anime in this fic because that's not what I'm here for.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - The same English voice actors like the original but if the character has no English voice actor then that's a different story. Overhaul's fate will be the same.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

In the headmaster's office located in the clock tower located in the middle of the academy, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Nejire Hadou standing in front of Lelouch Lamperogue's desk with the aforementioned headmaster behind it while C.C. and Kenshin Himura standing by the sides.

Chizuru and Izuku then shared a fistbump, "Well, buddy! It's been a while since we've gone in a mission together!" the blonde mused.

Izuku chuckled, "Haha! I was thinking the same thing.'' he replied in agreement.

Nejire giggled, "I got a feeling that this mission is going to be fun.'' she mused.

Kenji face palmed, "Midoriya and Uraraka are something but I can't believe I'm going on a mission with another retarded." he muttered while referring to Nejire, "I'm already content that I'm going on a mission with the person that gives me constant headaches but yet they had to add another one.'' he complained under his breath.

Ochako overheard and let's out a nervous chuckle, "So... uhh...'' she spoke, "... what's the mission all about?'' she asked.

Lelouch spoke, "We'll start briefing you about the mission once the other persons part of this mission arrives." he replied with a smile.

"Huh? I wonder who it will be?'' Izuku said out loud.

After a few minutes of waiting, the office door opens and two persons enters the room, a young man and a teenage girl to be precise.

The young man is tall and has a muscular physique. He has a spiky brown hair and has grey eyes with his right eyes covered by a black eye patch. He wears a black tattered long coat and wears no shirt underneath, dark blue pants with a black and dark-brown leather shoes. This is Kiyomasa Senji.

The teenage girl has slender figure and a petite appearance. She has fair skin with a rosy tint, a round face with fine features, big dark red eyes with cat-like shape and small oval shaped eyebrows, and long dark purple hair tied twintails. She wears a white colored shirt with the red-black school tie is tied with a large bow, tight white thigh highs, a short pink skirt with a black belt, and black shoes. This is Izumo Kamiki.

"You called for us, headmaster?'' Izumo asked though she frowned upon taking notice of the others.

"If it's a mission then I'll be glad to take part of it." Kiyomasa said with a grin.

Kenji facefaulted, "Great...'' he muttered sarcastically, "The blood wielder and the little miss broody is joining us.'' he muttered in annoyance, "If the blonde and the retarded girl weren't enough headaches for me.'' he complained under his breathe.

Izumo frowned further of Kenji has called her but kept her composure as Lelouch spoke, "Now all of you are present, I think it's about time that we tell you all about this mission.'' he declared before turning to C.C. with a nod.

C.C. nodded back as she spoke, "The seven of you are task to rescue escaped former slaves from the Slave Fortress.'' she declared.

"Escaped former slaves?'' Chizuru repeated, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?'' he asked.

Kenshin then spoke, "You see, we had a successful rescue mission in an illegal casino yesterday however... two from the four purchased prisoners is missing.'' he explained, "According to them, the four tried to escape one night but only two of them managed to escape.'' he finished.

"How did they escape?'' Kiyomasa asked.

"From what the other told us... they planned on jumping into a portal." Kenshin replied, "As one patron has the ability to open a portal to another world, they decided to use it as their means of escape and they half-ly succeeded.'' he explained.

"And fortunately for us, we managed to catch the person who can open portal and managed to locate which where the other two went through." C.C. added.

"I see... so... where is it?'' Izumo asked.

"At a town called Kuoh Academy in an alternate world." Keshin replied, "However... in this world... living amongs humans are supernatural beings called Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and even Dragons.'' he claimed with a serious look.

"D-Devils...'' Ochako squeaked nervously.

"Fallen Angels..." Kenji muttered indecorously, "You got to be shitting us?!" he exclaimed.

Kenshin shook his head, "We kid you not young Kazama.'' he replied, "That world is filled with those being under the disguise of humans and from what we've researched so far... some of them are pretty powerful.'' he explained.

"But don't worry..." C.C. chimed in, "... the seven of you are enough to take them on.'' she reassured with a smile.

"That's a very reassuring smile but why do I get the feeling of uncertainty with your words." Chizuru commented bluntly.

Lelouch then spoke, "Anyway... you're task is to rescue those two escaped prisoners and while at the same time... if trouble occur in that town... don't hesitate to help and if keep an eye out for any signs of the Apostles... knowing our luck, they probably had something in plan for that.'' he instructed.

"Duly noted." Izuku replied.

"What happens if we make friends with the devils?'' Ochako asked, "Should we tell them about us or should we keep things restricted?'' she inquired.

Lelouch thought about it, "Hmm... if you befriended a group of devils that you trust enough then feel free to tell them about us.'' he advised, "In fact... I was hoping if we could make an alliance with the devils or even the angels, so we can help them in case the Apostles invaded their world.'' he stated.

Izumo scoffed, "They're powerful beings...'' she pointed out, "... why would they need our help?'' she questioned indecorously.

"That's true..." C.C. replied in agreement, "... but this is the Apostles we're talking about.'' she pointed out, "Those guys will find any kind of ways to overpower them even if it means playing dirty." she explained.

Izuku crosses his arms, "That's true.'' he said in agreement.

"Is there anything else about this mission?'' Nejire asked with a smile.

Kenshin nodded, "You see, with the exception of Kiyomasa, the rest of you will be attending the Kuoh Academy.'' he declared, "I believe that's a possible good place to start getting information about the escapees." he stated.

"Do you have any images of them?'' Chizuru asked.

C.C. then handed him two photos, "Here.'' she said.

Chizuru and everyone then looks at the photos, "Hmm...'' the blonde let's out a hum, "Okay... we'll do our best to find them." he declared.

"Kiyomasa, on the other hand, will navigate around town for any suspicious activities." Kenshin added.

Kiyomasa grinned, "I can do that.'' he mused, "I'm a former police after all." he said.

"So, the rest of us will attend at Kuoh Academy as transfers students, right?'' Kenji concluded.

Lelouch smiled, "Even better...'' he mused, "... the six of you will be attending Kuoh Academy as Freelance Students!" he declared.

The six, except for Kiyomasa who had a shit-eating grin on his face, stares at Lelouch in bewilderment as Kenji spoke, "THAT'S STILL A THING?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

It was a fine morning in town of Kuoh as we heard towards the Kuoh Academy. The Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls private school before it changed into a co-ed school, so the number of girls in this school is larger than the boys and the reason boys attends this school because of the large number of girls attending this place and most of those boys are losers.

As students made their way towards the school gate, they began to notice a group of teens walking together like some sort of celebrities attending an award show.

And what do you know? It's Chizuru and the gang in Kuoh Academy uniforms!

Chizuru, Kenji and Izuku are currently wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved buttoned-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes while Nejire, Ochako and Izumo are currently wearing a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes.

Chizuru and Nejire, being the eldest, are attending as third-year students while Kenji is in the second-year and Izuku, Ochako and Izumo are first years.

Due to their natural good looks, they easily attracted nearly every students that they passed by.

"I feel like I'm a circus attraction." Kenji grumbled.

"Senji-san is so lucky that he doesn't have to go through this." Ochako commented.

"Where is here anyway?'' Izumo asked.

* * *

The scene the cuts to a cafe where we see Kiyomasa at one table eating a donut with a coffee cup in hand while sporting a casual grin.

* * *

The scene then cuts back to the gang, "I'm sure that he's busy doing his task." Nejire replied with a big smile.

Kenji then spoke, "Anyway... let's head towards the reception office and get our class schedules." he advised.

Izuku nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah... the sooner we do that, the sooner we get away from everyone's attention." he stated.

"And once we get to class... we'll get everyone's attention again." Chizuru retorted.

"Oh fuck..." Kenji muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Later, the six went towards the main reception office and told them that the six of them are freelance students wanting to attend the academy for an unspecified amount of time. The faculty members were baffled about them being a freelance students since it's the first time they ever heard one but they accepted them anyway. After receiving their lesson plan, the six parted way into three and made their way to the specified homeroom.

But we'll focus more on the third years.

"Sometimes... I really hate being the eldest of the pack." Chizuru confessed, "I sometimes feel out of the place with the others who are twice younger than me." he stated.

Nejire giggled, "There's nothing to fret about that.'' she reassured, "I mean... with you size and baby face look... people would often mistake you as a middle-schooler, so it's only fine for you to hang out with the younger ones like me.'' she stated rather bluntly and with a smile.

"Are you reassuring me or insulting me?" Chizuru asked in annoyance.

The two then arrives at their designated classroom and after knocking on the door and meeting their homeroom teacher, the two introduced themselves to class and of course, due to Nejire's appearance... she easily attracted every male losers in class. Chizuru got mixed reactions as expected, girls seems to like him due to his cheerful personality and his somewhat handsome look while the boys despises him for being another 'pretty boy'.

_"Geez... why do I always get a mixed reaction."_ Chizuru thought in annoyance.

During class, Chizuru decided to observe his classmates to see if one of them is the missing escapee... or a devil and everyone seems normal until his eyes landed on one buxom girl.

The girl has a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, black calf-length socks and brown shoes. This is Akeno Himejima.

_"Okay... there is one devil in this class."_ Chizuru thought, _"She's reeking with strong devilish aura.''_ he commented, _"Better leave her alone before she notice that I've been observing."_ he concluded before focusing his attention towards the board... while his mind is filled with the thoughts of Yoshika Miyafuji and him going on a date.

Damn... he's missing her already.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Akeno has been observing him and Nejire. Ever since both of them enters the room, Akeno caught their attention when she felt something powerful from them especially Chizuru... something inside of him feels... God-like! But both of them seems like normal human beings but how come they had such strong presence.

_"I need to tell the president about this."_ Akeno thought.

**-BREAK-**

Hours later, it's lunch time in Kuoh Academy! And while some students prefer to eat their lunch in their classroom, some decided to have lunch outside or at the cafeteria.

And for Akeno's case... the room of the Occult Research Club. The club is located in the abandoned dormitory which was secured through the school's resources. The club house is a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls.

Inside the club room, we see Akeno alongside three teenage girls and two teenage boys.

The first girl has a buxom figure and a fair skin tone, and has blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club.

The second girl has a long blonde hair and has green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Asia Argento.

The third girl has a petite frame with white hair and has hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Koneko Toujou.

The first boy has an average height with short brown hair and has light brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, black pants and wears blue & white sneakers. This is Issei Hyoudou, a member of the notorious "Perverted Trio".

The second boy is really handsome and has a short blond hair with bluish-gray eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. This is Yuuto Kiba, also known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy.

Rias then spoke, "Let me get this straight... with the exception Kiba... all of you got new students in your class and you all felt a strong presence coming from each of them.'' she stated.

Koneko nodded, "Hai." she replied, "Three of them came to my class and one of them has the presence of an exorcist." she explained.

Asia then spoke, "The one in our class also had a very... no... really powerful presence.'' she said, "It feels like gravity is pulling me down.'' she described.

"I nearly passed out because of that." Issei complained with a blank look.

Akeno then spoke, "I have to new classmates and both of them has strong presence however... it's the blonde that I'm worried about.'' she stated.

"Why is that?'' Rias asked.

Akeno clenched her right hand, "One of them... has the presence of a God.'' she revealed, much to everyone's surprise and Issei's confusion.

Rias narrowed her eyes, "I see... that's concerning." she muttered.

Yuuto then spoke, "But this is strange... six new students, all claiming to be freelance students, came to this school and all are emitting powerful presence that we can't described." he inquired, "That is not normal no matter what you think of it.'' he stated.

"So, what should we do?'' Asia asked in concern.

Rias crosses her arms, "For now... we leave them alone but still keep a sharp eye on them just in case they try something.'' she advised earning a nod from everyone, "If they happen to be a threat in this town... then we'll do everything we can to stop them.'' she declared with a serious look.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in campus, we see Kenji, Chizuru, Izuku, Ochako, Nejire and Izumo eating their lunch underneath a large tree with the girls sitting on a blue blanket.

"So... anything interesting in your class?'' Kenji asked.

Izuku then spoke, "Most of our classmates were nothing but normal." he replied, "Except for one.'' he added.

"We spotted one devil in our class." Izumo spoke, "Her presence is small but I believe that she's pretty strong.'' she estimated.

"She has a short white hair and if there's one thing that I could describe about her... is that she looks like a cat." Ochako commented.

Nejire then spoke, "We also had a devil attending in our class." she said, "It was a pretty girl with a long black hair.'' she described.

"She feels more like a succubus than a devil to me." Chizuru commented.

"Why a succubus?'' Nejire asked.

"I don't know... but she feels like a seductive-type of person." Chizuru replied.

"You got that feeling from Tsukuyomi didn't you?'' Izuku pointed out.

"She's no succubus but she's definitely a seductive person." Chizuru replied.

Kenji sighed, "Anyway... I had two devils attending in my class.'' he spoke, "One of them is dude... whom I believe is part of some sort of perverted trio and the other one is... a blonde.'' he stated.

"You sure can't get away from blondes." Chizuru mused.

"Sheeerap!" Kenji admonished, "By the way... anyone got leads about the escapees?'' he asked as everyone shook their heads, "Figures..." he muttered under his breath.

"So, what should we do now?'' Izumo asked.

"We leave them alone for now." Chizuru replied, "Our main priority for now is to find the missing escapees and make sure that this world is Apostle-free.'' he advised earning him a nod from everyone.

"And let us hope that Kiyomasa is doing his task right." Kenji added with a blank look.

* * *

The scene the cuts once to the same cafe where we see Kiyomasa at one table eating a donut with a coffee cup in hand while having a chat with a homeless man whom also had a cup of coffee and a donut in both hands.

**-BREAK-**

**Unknown Forest**

Meanwhile in a dark and creepy forest with numerous dead-like trees around while the sky is darkish-red, we see two young women walking around the place.

The first young woman has a short brown with a large bunny ears on top, and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a blue tight unitard underneath a red & white short-sleeve jacket, white socks, red & white rubber shoes, red & white fingerless gloves and white goggles. This is Arina Makihara.

The second young woman has a long dark hair and has dark eyes. She wears a bandaged-strapped tube top, she wears a skimpy taped like bikini which exposes her hips and tights with a tailcoat attached at the back. She wears a long-sleeve fingerless gloves and a thigh-high white boots with spikes. This is Cassandra Murata.

It's been days since the two arrived in the forest after escaping the casino where they are were forced to work non-stop. Both of them are still worried about the other two that were left behind but they can't do anything at the moment, so their main priority is to survived this place and find a way out however with the choker around their necks that is sealing their abilities, surviving alone isn't an easy task.

"Gosh... what's up with this place?'' Arina asked indecorously before turning to her companion whom had a concern look on her face, "Still thinking about the others?'' she asked.

Cassandra sighed, "Yes." she replied.

"Look... I'm worried about them, too but there's nothing we can do at the moment." Arina pointed out, "But I promise... once we get out of this place and find help, we'll get back to them, okay?'' she reassured.

Cassandra nodded, "All right." she complied.

And with that, the two young women walks forward in hopes of getting out of this place.

**-BREAK-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

Back in Kuoh Academy, the rest of the day went well, though Kenji and Izuku did encountered a pair of boys peeping on the girls while they were changing, disgusted by their actions Kenji and Izuku called them out.

And... it didn't end up well to the two boys as the commotion caught the girls' attention and tried to run for it but Kenji and Izuku took them down. And when then girls came out with weapons in hands, they were surprised to see Kenji and Izuku restraining the two perverts, Izuku apologized to them for the noise while explaining what happened.

Needless to say, due to their actions, they earned the affections of the girls.

And as for the two perverts, Kenji and Izuku dragged to them to the faculty room and the rest is history aka the two perverts got expelled.

It's currently after school hours and then sun is already setting down as students has already gone home or to whatever places they have in mind. Chizuru's group already left school and made it back to the two-floored house that they rented.

Meanwhile in the Occult Research Club room, we see it's members gathered around with Issei comically balling in tears after finding out that his friends got expelled.

"I can't *sniff" believe it "sniff* Matsuda and Motohama *sniff* got expelled..." Issei cried with snot drooping down his nose as Asia handed him a handkerchief.

Koneko took a bite of a muffin, "I see... then good riddance.'' she said.

Akeno giggled, "Ara ara... who knew the new students turns out be such gentlemen." she commented with a smile.

"I was surprised, too." Asia admitted, "Kazama-san looks so angry all the time but I guess he is a good person beneath that." she stated.

"Matsuda *sniff" Motohama..." Issei cried in the midst of their conversation.

Yuuto then spoke, "I had a decent conversation with Midoriya-san when I came across him in the hallway... and from what I've observed so far, he appears to be a nice and excitable person although he gets nervous easily while talking to the opposite sex.'' he stated, "Whoever his mother is, I must say she raised him well." he commented with a smile.

Koneko then spoke, "I kinda like him." she admitted.

Rias giggled, "Sure do." she mused, "Anyway... since were all here, I think it's about time to...'' she tried to say when suddenly all of them felt a rather powerful presence all over the place, "W-What is this?" she asked in shock.

"It's coming from outside!" Akeno exclaimed.

And with that, the group ran outside the building and gasped when they were greeted by the sight of hordes of zombies walking around the front yard alongside Hollows in various shapes and sizes.

"W-What are those?!" Asia exclaimed in shock.

"Z-Z-Z-Zombies!" Issei stuttered in fear.

"But what about those things?'' Koneko asked referring to the Hollows.

"That's what I want to know." Yuuto replied.

One zombie then took notice of them, it let's out a loud growl getting the others attention before running towards them in top speed(think of the zombies from Train to Busan) with the Hollows following suit.

"Holy shit! They're fast!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Be careful everyone!" Rias advised.

And with that, the ORC are forced to fight and as this is going on, we see Kiyomasa standing on a branch of a large tree currently witnessing what's going on before getting pulling out his phone and made a call.

"Guys..." Kiyomasa spoke, "... we got a problem here.'' he announced, "It looks like the Apostles are indeed in this world and the devils are already taking on their minions!" he reported, "Anyway... how about you guys get your asses over here and help!" he advised before ending the call, "All right... time for me to leap into action!" he mused with a grin.

**And that's it for now! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this Mission Fic! And for those whose wondering about Matsuda and Motohama, don't worry... they'll come back... not as students though.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Kiyomasa Senji from Deadman Wonderland**

**Izumo Kamiki from The Blue Exorcist**

**Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Issei Hyoudou and Yuuto Kiba are from High School DxD**

**Arina Makihara from Waku Waku 7**

**Cassandra Murata from Rage of the Dragons**

**In the next chapter, Rias's Peerage will be meeting Chizuru's group, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	2. Meet the Devils

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm happy that everyone had fun reading the previous chapter as I do myself. For those whom PMed me, Motohama and Matsuda will return but they're not part of Kuoh Academy anymore. To be honest though, I never really like them and I'm still wondering why Issei still friends with them... aside from being fellow perverts.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Other characters will join the story later on. If they are experts of supernaturals or not, is the question.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

With the sudden appearance of the zombies and Hollows much to the Occult Research Club by surprise and shock, chaos ensues as they are forced to take them on. Of course, defeating these monsters would be an easy feat for them however the number of monsters before them is overwhelming and add the fact that the zombies are incredibly fast runner, taking them all down is proven to be difficult.

Issei Hyoudou, with a red-colored scaled gauntlet in hand, looks around in panic, "This is bad! They're everywhere!" he exclaimed in panic.

Rias Gremory charges her power of destruction and blasted it towards the zombies, "Not good.'' she muttered, 'If this keeps up, we'll be overwhelmed!" she exclaimed.

Akeno Himejima unleashes a lightning bolts towards one Hollow and piercing it across it's chest, Yuuto Kiba decapitates one zombies using a demonic-looking sword while Koneko Toujou kicks one zombies, sending it crashing towards the others but they instantly got back up.

"B-B-Buchou! What should we do?!" Asia Argento cried in panic.

Rias thought what should they do next, she was contemplating to flee and take shelter inside their clubhouse but the possibility of the zombies attacking other people had her very concern. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when a four to six zombies are seen running towards Asia.

"Asia! Look out!" Rias called out.

Asia turns around and gasped as the zombies are nearing to her and are about to gobble her as Yuuto and Issei ran towards her, Asia closed her eyes in fear when suddenly, Kiyomasa Senji arrives and kicks one the zombies.

"MOXXLEY!" Kiyomasa exclaimed.

And with another kick, Kiyomasa sends the zombie flying towards it's kin, sending them all away from Asia as Yuuto and Issei came towards her.

"Asia are you okay?'' Issei asked in concern.

"H-Hai... I'm fine..." Asia replied despite the fear in her voice before turning to Kiyomasa, "D-Did he save me?'' she asked.

Yuuto looks at Kiyomasa in suspicion, "It seems so." he replied.

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno looks at the new comer in shock, both of them felt strong presence coming from Kiyomasa but from their perspective, he is nothing more than a human.

"Who are you?!" Rias demanded towards the one-eyed Deadman.

Kiyomasa slightly turns to them with a grin, "The name is Kiyomasa Senji.'' he introduced himself, "Love to have a chat but I had work to do." he stated which got everyone's brow raising. He then turns to the zombies running towards him, "Time to slice some asses." he mused when he suddenly created a large scythe made of his blood, much to the ORC's shock.

"Is that... blood?'' Akeno asked in shock.

"What's going on here?'' Issei asked, "Is he using his own blood as a weapon?!" he squawked in disbelief.

_"Just who is this man?"_ Rias thought.

Kiyomasa then charges forward and began to swing his blood-scythe from left to right, slicing and decapitating every zombies on his patch, then a tadpole-shaped hollow charges towards him, Kiyomasa made a big jump and landed on top of the hollow, pinning it down the ground before creating a straight blade from the top of his hand and stabbing it on the creature, killing it.

Then a much more larger hollow charges towards him and swung it's large arm but misses when Kiyomasa ducks away, the one-eyed Deadman then swung his scythe and slices it's right arm before finishing it by decapitating it's head.

Meanwhile, the ORC watches him in shock and awe, "S-Sugoi...'' Koneko muttered in awe.

"Just what the heck is this guy?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

Akeno then turns to Rias, "Buchou?" she called out but Rias remained silent.

Suddenly, a much more larger Hollow appears and let's out a loud roar, putting everyone on edge but before the creature could do anything, a torpedo came out from out of nowhere and hits the large creature, exploding it's head on the process.

"What the? Where did that come from?!" Issei asked in confusion.

Kiyomasa turns to his left with a grin, "Finally!'' he spoke, "You guys made it.'' he mused.

Everyone turns towards the direction he is looking and to their endless shock, they saw six figures running towards them and it was none other than Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Nejire Hadou and Izumo Kamiki.

Kenji is currently wearing his battle gear which consists of a tight black sleeveless shirt with red linings, black tights, black gloves and black boots while Nejire is wearing her hero costume consisting of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colors around both of her upper arms. On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiraling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears that are shaped.

Both Izuku and Ochako are wearing their hero costumes, Izumo is wearing her True Cross Academy uniform and Chizuru is wearing his Homare High School uniform with his signature hoodie jacket underneath.

"Those guys..." Issei muttered in shock, "What are they doing here?'' he asked in confusion.

Kiyomasa overheard him, "Well... Mister Asks a lot.'' he mused, "They are buddies and just like me... it's their job to exterminate these bastards.'' he declared with a grin.

"Just what are you people?'' Rias asked.

Kiyomasa turns to him with a grin, "The good guys." he replied.

With Chizuru and the gang, Kenji transforms his briefcase into a machine gun, "All right, team." Kenji spoke, "Let's burn them down!" he barked.

And with that, the team charges towards their targets.

**(Play The Fight Song by Marilyn Manson)**

Chizuru then steps forward with an equalizer(simply known as a steel chair) in hand, "I had zombie friends! I am willing to spare your lives if you surrendered quietly!'' he ordered but zombies charges towards, "I gave you all a chance.'' he mused with a shrug of his shoulders.

Chizuru then charges forward swinging and bashing the equalizer from left to right. He swung his weapon at one zombie and bashed it's head so hard that it exploded, two then zombies made this towards him and the blonde responded by hitting one of them with the chair and kicking one down to the ground, Chizuru then threw the chair like a boomerang as it's spins around, hitting and slicing every zombies on it's path before coming back to the blonde's hands.

Chizuru then noticed Izuku charging towards a group of zombie. Smiling, the blonde pulls out a small, sphere-shaped bomb from his pocket, "DEKU!" he called out, getting the green-haired boy's attention as the blonde threw the bomb towards him.

Catching on with the blonde's attention, Izuku concentrates a Full Cowl's effects in his legs while charging up with power, "One For All: Full Cowl..." he muttered, "... Shoot Style!" he shouted before kicking the bomb with all his might, creating a massive shock wave while sending it towards the group of zombies, blowing them all to bits.

"Mike! Uke!" Izumo called out as she summons two chibi-like foxes, "Take them down!" she ordered. The summoned beings complied before charging forward a group of hollows at very high speeds, biting and mauling every creatures on their paths.

Meanwhile, Ochako levitates a large quantity of rubble surrounding her by pressing her fingers together, "Meteor Shower!" she bellowed as the rubble rains down on a group of zombies, taking them all down one by one.

Meanwhile, a group of Hollows floating towards her, Nejire smiled, "Here I go!" she quipped before putting her hands in front of her, "Gring Wave!" she shouted before unleashing a powerful wave, blasting the creatures away to oblivion.

Kenji then fires another torpedo towards a group of Hollows, blasting them to bits. He then transforms his machine gun turret into some sort of water-hose cannon before blowing out oil towards his targets, covering them on the process before transforming his weapon into a flamethrower and with a click, Kenji unleashes a powerful surge of flames towards his targets, incinerating them to ash.

Kenji let's out a grin, "When I say burn them down, I mean it literally." he mused.

The ORC could watch in awe and confusion of what's going on with many questions going through their minds. Who are these people? What are these people? What are they doing here? What is there purpose of being here? And what do Kiyomasa mean that it's their job?

They were taken out of their thought when they realized that every zombies and the hollows are finally taken cared off as the group of seven AWA personnel gathered around.

"Great work, team." Kenji complimented, "The fight was messy but job well done.'' he stated.

"But now we know that the Apostles are in this world." Izuku pointed out, "Guess our stay here will more than just a rescue mission.'' he stated.

"Should we call the higher-ups for extra back-up?'' Uraraka suggested.

Izumo crosses her arms, "I believe that's for the best.'' she said, "We don't know many creatures that the Apostles had in here, so having reinforcements is mus have.'' she stated.

"I'll give them a call later." Chizuru before turning his attention towards the ORC, "But right now... let's get acquainted with the resident devils in this school.'' he mused before walking towards them, "Hey! You guys okay?'' he asked with the others following him.

Rias, despite her suspicion, decided to speak up, "We're fine." she replied, "Thank you for helping us but what is ex-" she tried to say when Issei interrupted her.

"Just who are you people?!" Issei exclaimed in panic, "What are you people? What are you even doing here? What is your purpose here? And what do that guy mean that it's your job? Are you devils? Fallen angels?!" he bombarded them with questions which made him look like a madman.

Chizuru raised his hands up, "Woah! Woah! Slow down, buddy." he advised, "I know you guys had a lot of questions and we'll answer to that...'' he stated, "But first...'' he said before turning to the numerous zombies laying down the ground, "We need to clean this place first.'' he suggested.

"See? This is why I don't like fighting zombies!" Kenji complained, "They don't disintegrate like the Hollows!" he exclaimed.

"Same goes with the eggbears and lizardmen but you don't hear us complaining." Izumo pointed out.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day after cleaning up the mess, the AWA group and the ORC are seen gathered around the main room of the clubhouse. Kenji and Chizuru explained to the locals about AWA, the academy, ZeroTopia, the existence of different worlds, their task of rescuing two escapees from an illegal casino and about the Apostles while showing them visual evidence and opening a portal, much to the local's surprise.

"I can't believe it..." Rias muttered in shock, "I am aware of beings from other worlds but not from other dimensions.'' she admitted in shock.

"This is a lot to take in." Akeno stated.

Issei then spoke, "I guess that explains why they have powers despite being humans!" he pointed out.

Chizuru chuckled, "Well... we were trained after all by the best of the best.'' he boasted while rubbing his knuckles on his chest as Kiyomasa puts him in a headlock.

"We're really sorry if our appearance puts you in the edge.'' Ochako apologized, "But you had to understand why we had to do our task rather discreetly.'' she stated.

Rias nodded, "We understand.'' she replied in understanding, "We, devils, are living discreetly with humans, making sure that none of them would discover our true identities.'' she stated, "Also... I want to apologize in behalf of my peerage for being too suspicious about you people." she apologized.

"It's fine, we understand." Nejire reassured with a smile, "You were just doing the right thing.'' she pointed out.

Yuuto then spoke, "You said that you're searching for someone?'' he pointed out, "Have you found them yet?'' he asked.

Kenji shook his head, "Unfortunately... no.'' he replied, "According to our staff members, the one that were looking for are in here Kuoh.'' he said before pulling out two photos, "But to which part of Kuoh is unknown.'' he admitted, "This is what they look like.'' as he presented them the photos of Arina Makihara and Cassandra Murata.

The ORC members takes a look of the pictures with Issei sporting a lewd grin upon seeing Arina and Cassandra's figure which earned him a kick in the groin from Koneko as Rias spoke, "We apologize but we haven't seen these girls.'' she said.

Kenji sighed, "Figures." he muttered in disappointment.

"So... what's gonna happen now?'' Asia asked in concern.

"We'll continue in searching for these girls while still posing as a freelance student in your school." Chizuru answered, "And at the same time, we'll keep our guards in case for another Apostles." he added.

"These Apostles..." Rias spoke, "... how powerful are they?'' she asked.

"The full extent of their power is unknown to us." Izumo replied, "But with their ability to open portals and send their minions to different worlds to create chaos, I say that their pretty powerful.'' she stated.

Kenji spoke, "You guys maybe devils and I can definitely tell that you're strong on your own right." he stated, "But the Apostles are the type of people who'll do anything to destroy those that gets in their way and they probably had an idea or two how to defeat devils, so I suggest that you don't underestimate them." he advised.

Rias nodded, "I understood." she replied.

Chizuru then spoke, "By the way... the headmaster wanted to form an alliance to any devils to represent this world.'' he said, "Maybe you guys could form an alliance with the AWA?'' he suggested.

Rias thought about it, "I don't know... I think you need to talk to my brother and the other Four Great Satans about this.'' she advised.

"We'll get into that later." Kenji spoke, "Our main priority right now is to find those girls and get those Apostles kick out of this world.'' he reminded.

"How about we lend you a hand?'' Rias offered, "It's the least we can do for helping us back there.'' she stated.

Ochako smiled, "Thank you very much.'' she said in gratitude.

"You guys know this world a lot better than us, so your help is greatly appreciated." Chizuru said with a smile.

After that, the AWA group and the ORC decided to get know each other, Chizuru and Nejire are having a conversation with Rias and Akeno, Kenji is currently having a conversation with Issei, Asia and Yuuto while Izuku, Ochako and Izumo are chatting with Koneko.

Kiyomasa left the place to continue patrolling the town.

With Kenji, Issei, Asia and Yuuto, the perverted devil is seen shaking in the presence of the orange-haired architect.

"Y-Y-You're not g-g-g-gonna beat me up like you did with Motohama and Matsuda?'' Issei asked in fear.

"Motohama and Matsuda?'' Kenji repeated with raised a eyebrow when the two perverts came to mind, "Oh! Those two losers.'' he concurred, "I heard that your the third member of the despised 'perverted trio' but fortunately for you, I have no intention of beating you into pulp.'' he stated much to Issei's relief, "However... if you tried anything perverted... especially towards Uraraka, Hadou and Kamiki... it's going to be your funeral.'' he threatened.

Issei gulped, "N-Noted...'' he replied in fear.

Asia then spoke, "K-Kazama-san...'' she called out getting his attention, "Why are you so angry all the time?'' she asked, "I believe that it's not good for you to be angry all the time.'' she pointed out in concern.

Kenji sighed, "If you happen live alongside a group of troublemakers and annoyances... then you had every reasons to be angry.'' he replied.

"Have you tried taking anger management class?'' Yuuto suggested.

"I tried that too... but anger management class also makes me angry." Kenji replied.

Meanwhile with Izuku, Ochako, Izumo and Koneko, the four youngest persons in the room are having quite a delightful conversation.

"So, all three of you are aiming to become pro heroes?'' Koneko pointed out.

Izuku shook his head, "Actually... Uraraka and I are aiming to become Pro-Heroes while Kamiki-san is studying to become an exorcist.'' he clarified.

Izumo crosses her arm, "I'm a good at it but I had to admit that I had long ways to go.'' she admitted.

"We all do." Ochako said in agreement.

Meanwhile with Chizuru, Nejire, Rias and Akeno, Nejire currently had her full attention towards the two female devils.

"Nee! You're devils but how come you don't have any horns and tails? And why are you not holding a trident?'' Nejire asked with a big smile on her face.

"Neji-chii! That's stereotyping." Chizuru lightly scolded, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized, "She tends to ask questions with things once curiosity gets the best of her.'' he stated.

Rias giggled, "It's fine." she reassured.

Akeno then turns to Chizuru, "By the way... there's something bothering me for a while.'' she spoke, "Ever since you came here, I've been feeling a very strong presence from you." she pointed out, "Are you some sort of God or something?'' she asked with narrowed eyes.

Chizuru sighed, "Close... but not actually." he replied, "I'm actually a reincarnation of a long deceased Goddess.'' he admitted.

"Long deceased Goddess?'' Rias repeated in surprise.

"Once upon a time, there are two Goddess named Harmony and Discord whom are known to hate each other's guts and has been trying to kill each other, the other Goddess tried to stop them through reasoning but the two Goddess are beyond listening, so decided to kill them alongside themselves to prevent anymore destruction. Millenniums later... it was revealed that the Goddess were then reincarnated to random people and I happen to be one of them." Chizuru explained.

Rias and Akeno we're surprised, they never expected that Goddess can be reincarnated into someone in the modern times, "How many reincarnated Goddess have you discovered so far?'' the latter asked, "Aside from yourself.'' she added.

"Three so far.'' Nejire replied, "And Chii-chan here is the reincarnation of Harmony." she pointed out.

This taken Rias and Akeno once more by surprise, "I see... if your Harmony... then whose Discord?'' the former asked.

"My friend Maricar Funabori is the reincarnation of Discord." Chizuru replied, "She's back at her mother's home country for a vacation and unlike me and Harmony, she and Discord gets along well." he stated.

"What do you mean by 'unlike me and Harmony'?'' Akeno asked.

"Discord has finally saw the errors of her actions and has trying to better herself by being a good friend to her host.'' Chizuru replied, "Harmony, on the other hand, is still hellbent on killing her rival, so I sealed her deep inside of me, so she won't be able to take over me and cause harm.'' he explained.

"Must've been hard?'' Rias pointed out in concern.

Chizuru shrugged his shoulders, "Not really.'' he replied.

"Then who's the third one?'' Akeno asked.

"His name is Eddy Skipper McGee and is the host of the Goddess, Radiant." Nejire replied.

"And he's currently back in AWA Academy training his new-found powers."Chizuru added.

"I see." Rias muttered in reply.

**-BREAK-**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile back at the AWA Academy in the Holy Country, we see Jean Kirstein, Marcus "the Kane" McGee and Royal Pin having conversation at one backstage-like area with the latter two sitting on top of crates when suddenly heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jean, Marcus and Royal turns to see Usopp running towards their direction with a panic expression as a You Satou, Ren Nikaidou, Ayame Shaga, Jake Long, Kazuma Satou and Ricky running after him. Usopp and his pursuers ran past the trio with Jean joining the chase, Marcus and Royal watches them go before looking at each other and then shrugging their shoulders with a lack of care on their faces.

As this is going on, Usopp and his pursuers ran past a training room where we see Eddy Skipper McGee training his newfound abilities while being watched Van Grants and an alien man.

The alien man has a tall and a muscular physique, he has a green skin tone with pink patches around his arms, he has balding head with a pair of antennas sticking out, he has black eyes and has pointy ears. He is wearing a white scarf-like cape with sharp shoulders over a dark purple gii with a blue sash wrapped around his waist, dark-purple baggy pants, orange boots and a white turban-like headwear with a purple top. This is Piccolo.

Eddy spread his arms out forward and began to concentrate, his eyes then glows green and his hands sparking with green energy, then plant life began to sprout from the ground, healthy vines with leaves began to crawl around the place, flowers popping out and blooming and finally, a small twig pops out which hen quickly grew into a healthy looking oak tree with many leaves.

Eddy let's out a breath of relief as he stares at his creation before turning his attention towards Van and Piccolo, "I feel like a male version of Poison Ivy." he commented as Van and Piccolo looks away, snickering at his comment, "So... what should I do next?'' he asked rather impatiently as there is scam that he wanted to do.

Piccolo stopped snickering before composing himself, "Anyway... since you've clearly gotten a hold of your powers, both as an Eccentric and a host of a Zero Goddess, I think it's about time that we train your physical prowess." he explained.

"So, that means you'll be training me with physical combat?'' Eddy pointed out nervously since right in front of him are extremely veteran fighters.

Van nodded, "Indeed.'' he confirmed while unsheathing his sword as Piccolo got into a battle stance, "So, you better steel yourself because this training will be a lot harder.'' he declared.

Eddy gulps in fear while comically writing a will in his thoughts. _"You're such a wimp."_ Radiant commented with a blank look, deep in his thoughts.

**And that's it for now and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! Now that the AWA Gang and the Occult Research Club are now acquainted, I think it's about time we head towards the main story.**

**This the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Piccolo from Dragon Ball**

**Next chapter, Rias wanted to take Issei, Asia and the AWA gang to the Familiar Forest but the Student Council wanted to go as well, so things will be settled in a game.**

**Until then paalam!**


	3. Kuoh's Student Council

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous but too be honest, reading it twice, I realized that it lacks something. But everyone enjoys it and then that's fine with me.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Actually, Harmony is more like Kurama. You know? The demon nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

It's been three days since the AWA gang arrives at Kuoh and meeting the ORC and during those days, everything was quiet and the gang still hasn't found the missing escapees. The last three days were indeed peaceful but it has it's fair share of odd events such as when Kenji Kazama accompanying Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou in helping a Japanophilic foreign exchange student named Susan (dressed in Samurai armor) retrieve her notebook because she is too scared to herself. Although successful, she then requests help to attract a guy she has a crush on, eventually writing a love letter at Issei's suggestion and using a bow and arrow to send it. After an unusual meet up with her love (dressed in knight's armor) the following day where they confess their feelings for one another, Issei successfully completes the job while Kenji once again nearly lost his insanity.

The AWA gang and the ORC has been getting along well with Koneko Toujou often seen hanging out with Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Izumo Kamiki. Chizuru Tachibana and Nejire Hadou seems to be getting along well with Rias and Akeno Himejima, and because of this, Chizuru further earns the ire of many male losers in the school. Kenji, to everyone's shock, gets along well with Asia Argento and Yuuto Kiba despite the two being blondes which he often complains about, Kenji also gets along well with Issei despite the pervert getting on his nerves on several occasions.

Kiyomasa Senji is the only member of the AWA gang that the ORC least hang out with due to him being out all the time.

It was late afternoon in Kuoh Academy with the sun is about to set as we see the AWA Gang and the ORC gathered around in the clubhouse.

"You want us to what?'' Chizuru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My peerage and I are about to head towards the Familiar Forest, so Issei and Asia can get their familiars.'' Rias answered, "I was hoping you guys could come along since you came from another world, I think you people should at least know about that place.'' she explained.

"She has a point." Izuku pointed out in agreement.

"Okay... you got us intrigued." Kenji replied, "So, when do we leave?'' he asked.

Rias was about to answer when they heard a knock from the door, "Come in.'' Akeno answered.

The door opens as a group of teens, seven girls and one boy to be exact, enters the room.

The first girl has a slim figure, she has a black hair styled in a short bob cut and has violet eyes, and wears glasses. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Souna Sitri, the current student council president of Kuoh Academy.

The second girl has a long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Tsubaki Shinra, the current student council vice-president of Kuoh Academy.

The third girl has a mid-length curly white hair and has blue-green eyes. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Momo Hanakai.

The fourth girl is pretty tall with blue, shoulder-length hair and has blue eyes. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Tsubasa Yura.

The fifth girl has a slim frame with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and has brown eyes. She also wears a blue headband. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Reya Kusaka.

The sixth girl has a shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair tied in low pigtails and has brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown shoes. This is Tomoe Meguri.

The seventh girl has a short stature with brown hair tied in long twin ponytails and has green eyes, and wears a pair of green clips in her hair. She wears a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, striped green stockings and brown shoes. This is Ruruko Nimura.

The boy has short blond hair and has grey eyes. He wears a white, long-sleeved buttoned-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. This is Genshirou Saji.

"Please excuse us." Souna spoke politely with a smile.

"Who the hell are these jabronies?'' Chizuru whispered in question.

"How should I know?" Izumo whispered back in annoyance.

Issei then let's out a gasp when he recognized her, "S-She's..." he squawked in awe.

Asia then turns him, "Um, who is she?'' she asked.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Souna-senpai..." Issei answered, "... next to her is the vice president, Tsubaki Shinra-senpai.'' he added.

"So both president and vice president are wearing glasses." Chizuru commented, "Typical student council cliche.'' he mused.

Issei the recognizes the other girls, "Actually, these are all the student council members!" he pointed out.

"A student council filled with girls and one just dude...'' Kenji muttered, "... now I've seen everything.'' he said in annoyance.

"What brings you all here?'' Rias asked with a smile.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have new servants." Souna replied.

"Servants?'' Issei spoke, "Don't tell me...'' he tried to say.

Akeno then spoke, "Her real name is Souna Sitri.'' she revealed, "She's the apparent heiress of the upper-class Sitri Family.'' she explained.

Issei turns to her, "Th-There are other devils in this school?!" he concluded in shock.

"No wonder I felt a different presence in this school." Izuku spoke, "So it was them all along.'' he pointed out.

"I'm surprised.'' Ochako admitted.

Genshirou then spoke, "Rias-sempai, you didn't tell them about us?'' he asked, "It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow devils, though.'' he mocked.

Souna then spoke, "Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs.'' she admonished with a smile, "It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware.'' she explained.

Issei then recognized the only male at the student council, "You're the guy who recently joined the student council as secretary.'' he pointed out, "Uh, Class 2-C's...'' he tried to say.

"Genshirou Saji, my pawn.'' Souna introduced.

Rias then gestures a hand towards Issei and Asia, "This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my bishop, Asia Argento.'' she introduced.

"What about them?'' Souna asked referring to the AWA Gang, "Are the... erm... freelance students part of your peerage, too?'' she questioned.

"They're special allies of my peerage." Rias answered, "We've been working side by side from the past days.'' she explained.

"Call me daddy." Chizuru mused which earns a hard smack at the back of his head, courtesy of Izumo.

Issei then turns to Saji, "You're a pawn, too? And were also in the same grade!" he commented in awe.

Saji scoffed, "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride.'' he commented with a mocking grin which offended Issei.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Issei demanded in annoyance.

"Oh, you wanna fight?'' Saji mocked, "I just become a devil but I'm a pawn that is worth four pieces!" he boasted while holding up four fingers.

"Saji, don't.'' Souna advised, "Also, he was worth eight pieces.'' she added.

Saji then sported a surprised expression, "Eight? Isn't that all of them?'' he pointed out in shock, "I can't believe it... a lame guy like this...'' he was trying when suddenly Kenji had enough of this clown.

"Yo, listen here Keemstar.'' Kenji spoke getting Saji's attention, "The pervert may look lame but that doesn't mean that he'll always be lame, and as much he annoys me, I had to admit that these guy can become something special.'' he stated, "So, before you call someone else lame, you might as well prove something first to yourself because from the way I see it, Issei is already a better a pawn than you.'' he declared.

"Ooooh~ I sense some foreshadowing." Chizuru mused.

Saji became annoyed with this, "Hey! Who do you-" he was about to say when Sona spoke.

"Saji, stop." Souna advised calmly, "Besides... he has a point.'' she pointed out in agreement, "Apologies for that, everyone.'' she apologized, "Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also new to being a demon.'' she stated with a smile.

"Are we done with this conversation?'' Kenji asked rather impatiently, "Because from what I remember before you bozos came here, we were talking about of heading towards some place called Familiar Forest, so the pervert and Asia can get their familiars.'' he stated.

This surprises Souna, "Eh? So you are going to him as well?'' she guessed.

"Yeah, I had sometime this week in mind, though." Rias replied.

Souna then began to think, "But he's only available once a month.'' she pointed out.

Then an idea came in Rias' mind, "Then how about deciding it with a fair game?'' she suggested, "The winner gains the rights to commission him.'' she explained with a smile.

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?'' Souna asked.

Rias chuckled, "Oh no.'' she replied, "We'd never even be granted permission for that.'' she pointed out, "How about we settle it through sports, like the high school students we are.'' she suggested with a big smile.

**-BREAK-**

The next day at Kuoh Academy, we see a lot of students gathered around a tennis court where both Rias, Akeno, Souna and Tsubaki are seen wearing tennis outfits. Rias and Akeno are taking on Sona and Tsubaki on a two-on-two tennis match with Reya acting as referee.

"Akeno, let's win this match." Rias declared.

"Sure, president!" Akeno complied.

"Here it goes, Souna." Rias said.

"Yes, go ahead, Rias." Souna egged.

And with that, the game started with both sides doing their best to score a point while the audience cheers for them. Issei, meanwhile, is seen leaning over the chain fence with a lewd grin on his face.

"I do want the president to win but it'd be nice if this goes on forever..." Issei commented.

Suddenly, Kenji grabs the back of Issei's head and began to scrub his face against the chained fence, "Can you not be a pervert for at least an hour?!" the orange-haired architect demanded in annoyance.

"S-S-Sorry!" Issei cried in pain.

Meanwhile, we see Koneko, Yuuta, Izuku, Ochako, Izumo and Nejire gathered at one part of the crowd, watching the two teams go all out in the game.

Yuuto then spoke, "Wow, there are quite a few spectators.'' he commented while Koneko looks around.

"The news spread throughout the school at the speed of light when it's heard that four of the top beauties in this school are having a game." Ochako explained.

Then they heard some girls and male losers cheering for Souna and Akeno's names, "Geez... that some fanbase they had.'' Izumo muttered in annoyance.

Nejire looks around, "By the way... where is Chii-san?'' she asked.

Izuku pointed a finger to his right, "He's over there." he replied with a nervous chuckle.

The others then turns to see Chizuru carrying a tray of snacks in hand, "Hotdogs! Popcorn! Hamburgers!" he called out, "You can't watch four beauties having a game without something to munch on!" he advertised as a few students gathers around him to buy some snacks.

Izumo facefaulted, "Just what the heck is that guy doing?!" she muttered in annoyance.

Izuku chuckled nervously, "Hehe... I guess he saw this as an opportunity to turn this event into a profit.'' he commented.

Yuuto chuckled, "And I don't blame him.'' he said.

The game continues on and on in a normal phase until both sides began to use their magic that it ended breaking the nets of their rackets and ending the game in a draw.

**-BREAK-**

Later that night at the clubhouse, we see the AWA gang, Issei, Asia, Koneko and Yuuto gathered around a couch with Kenji and Koneko holding up the damaged rackets.

"Can those girls even show a little restraint?!" Kenji exclaimed angrily shaking the racket in hand, "Using their magic in the game?" he pointed out, "They're lucky that the crowd are too stupid enough not to take notice of the hocus pocus that they casted in the ball!'' he yelled in annoyance while throwing the racket across the floor.

"They got too fired up." Koneko commented with a blank look.

"I'm just glad that everything ended without anyone noticing it." Ochako muttered in relief.

Meanwhile, Chizuru is seen counting some money, "I don't know about you guys but the game was awesome!'' he commented, "Check out the moolah I made from it.'' he boasted.

"Oh... good for you." Kenji said in annoyance, "I'm so burning that money in your sleep.'' he grumbled.

Izuku crosses his arms, "So, in the end, both sides are going to settle things in a team match.'' he concluded.

Yuuto nodded, "President and Akeno-san are discussing the matter with the student council right now.'' he explained.

Then the door opens as Rias and Akeno enters the room, "We decided on dodgeball.'' the former announced with a smile, "The match is tomorrow night at the gym.'' she said, "Let's do our best for Asia and Issei.'' she declared with a smile.

"Hai!" Yuuto and Koneko complied.

"Thank you very much.'' Asia smiled in gratitude.

"Dodgeball, huh?'' Chizuru mused, "You guys are in luck...'' he said getting off the couch, "... I happened to be one of the best dodgeball players in AWA!'' he boasted, "I'm so good that I'm even called the AWA version of Peter La Fleur.'' he claimed while jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Really?'' Akeno asked in awe.

"He's more like White Goodman than Peter La Fleur.'' Kenji replied with his arms crossed, "But he's telling the truth... he is one of the best dodgeball players in AWA alongside that girl from Ama Usa An whom is good at dodging balls.'' he stated.

Chizuru smirked, "Those student council jabronies has no idea that they'll be in a treat for tomorrow.'' he mused.

**-BREAK-**

The next night at the school's gymnasium, we see the AWA gang and the ORC warming up for the game. Rias is currently wearing a red & white tracksuit and so does, Issei and Yuuto but in gray & white colors while Akeno, Asia and Koneko are wearing white t-shirt with black trimmings and dark-blue bloomers. Izuku, Ochako, Nejire and even, Izumo are wearing the U.A. uniform which is a pair of dark blue pants with white vertical lines going up the legs and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with white lines that form the letters 'U' and 'A'. Kenji is wearing a white t-shirt and blue track pants while Chizuru is wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words 'Average Joe' written in front and yellow basketball shorts.

"We have more members than them, so I asked Kamiki-san and Hadou-san to be the referee." Rias explained while passing a ball towards Yuuto.

"But we still had more members than them.'' Ochako pointed out.

"That's fine." Rias reassured, "Souna believes that they can takes us all.'' she said.

Izumo crosses her arms, "That's some confidence she had." she commented.

Meanwhile, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Issei are doing some stretching, "I haven't played dodgeball since elementary school!" Issei admitted as Yuuto threw the ball back to Rias.

"The goal is to select a winner." Rias spoke while catching the ball, "So, we went for a game with simple games.'' she stated before throwing back the ball towards Yuuto whom catches it.

"Asia-san learned them quickly, too." Yuuto pointed out.

"Tachibana-san's gave me some easy tips." Asia spoke, "Dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge.'' she listed off.

"That's a lot better than dodging wrenches." Izuku commented.

"I can't believe that Chizuru actually threw a wrench at me." Issei grumbled in annoyance. Earlier that night, Chizuru came up with an idea to help improve Issei's dodging skills by throwing wrenches at him, with one hitting him in the eye causing him to reel in pain across the floor.

Kenji then turns to Chizuru, "You really need to stop watching that Dodgeball movie over and over again.'' he advised.

Chizuru scoffed, "As if.'' he replied with a grin.

Later, Issei gave everyone a white headband with the words 'Occult Club' stitched on it, much to everyone's delight. Then the student council arrives with the girls wearing white t-shirts with black trimmings and dark-blue bloomers while Saji is wearing a gray & white tracksuit.

"Welp! Let's get this over with.'' Kenji said.

And with that, members of each group are seen scattered around the court which earned some raised eyebrows from a few people with a more logical mindsets.

"Something is wrong with this formation?'' Kenji muttered in disbelief.

Izuku then spoke, "Aren't the teams suppose to be standing on different sides of the court?'' he pointed out, "Why are we scattered around?'' he asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ochako muttered nervously.

And with that, the game started with Chizuru grabbing the ball first before throwing it towards Saji in extreme speed and hitting the student council secretary so hard in the nuts, he screamed in pain before falling down the floor, holding his prized possession while crying in pain.

Izumo then raised up a red flag, "OUT!" she declared.

"Nice job taking that loser out first, Chizuru." Kenji complimented.

"Never like him to begin with.'' Chizuru admitted.

Kenji chuckled when suddenly, he took notice of a ball flying towards him and the odd things is... it's sporting a sinister aura, "What the?!" he squawked before ducking down, "WHO THE HELL IS USING MAGIC?!" he demanded in annoyance.

Kenji got his answer when Tsubasa threw the ball towards Koneko, hitting her while also tearing her gym uniform, exposing her underwear, "OUT!" Nejire declared while raising a red flag up.

"Koneko-chan." Issei muttered.

"It's no problem." Koneko reassured before walking off.

Kenji then grabs a ball and with extreme annoyance, he throws towards Momoko, hitting her by the shoulder which eliminates her from the game, "Kenji! I know your angry all the time but you shouldn't take your anger at her!" Chizuru chastised.

"SILENCE!" Kenji exclaimed at the blonde.

Tsubaki then grabs the ball, "Grief of Memories!" she shouted while powering the ball with blue aura before throwing it towards Rias whom managed to catch it but the impact tore a few parts of her attire.

"Not bad." Souna complimented, "You caught Tsubaki's full-power ball.'' she stated.

Rias smiled, "Who do you think I am?!'' she exclaimed before throwing a red-colored magical powered ball towards Tomoe whom tried to catch it but it was so strong, it knocks her back, tearing her attire into pieces as she cries.

Issei then sported a lewd expression upon seeing this, "Woah-ho-hoh!" he exclaimed in glee.

Izuku then notice Reya catching the ball and throwing it towards Issei, "Hyoudou-san look out!" he called out.

Akeno then jumps above Issei and caught the ball, "Oh my~" she mused, "Don't let your guard down!" she reminded.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Issei apologized with a lewd grin.

"Focus, pervert, focus!" Kenji shouted.

And the game goes on, as more and more players gets eliminated with the ball magically exploding whenever someone gets hit with some impact would break the gym's windows, the court just literally turns into a battlefield.

"Dodgeball is a very scary sport!" Asia cried.

"I don't know what sport are we playing anymore!" Issei exclaimed.

"Way better than sudden death dodgeball!" Chizuru cheered with his arms and fist up.

"Shut up, LaFleur!" Kenji demanded, "That's it! This game has gone long enough!" he exclaimed in annoyance before grabbing the ball with one hand.

Using two of his Haki and his anger reaching it's peak, Kenji made quick work in eliminating the rest of the student council members, though he had troubles with Souna and Tsubaki but when his anger went out of scale, he managed to eliminate them while leaving the fearful Ruruko as the sole member of the other team.

"Is it me or Kazama-senpai gotten a lot powerful with his throws?'' Koneko pointed out.

Izuku chuckled, "It's his Eccentric ability.'' he replied, "The angrier he gets, the powerful his attacks are.'' he explained.

"Eccentrics?'' Yuuto asked.

"We'll explain later.'' Ochako replied.

After Kenji taking out Ruruko rather lightly from the game, the AWA gang and the ORC won, with the student council (Tsubasa carrying the still unconscious Saji) making their way out of the gym as the opposing team celebrated their victory.

"Then we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed.'' Rias said.

"Of course.'' Souna replied, "I hate losing but I did have some fun.'' she admitted, "And I must say that your allies are quite something.'' she commented referring to the AWA gang.

Rias giggled, "Yes they are.'' she mused.

"But if it were a Rating Game instead of a child's game like this, I wouldn't lose." Souna declared with a smile.

"I won't lose to my childhood friend, either.'' Rias replied, "Well, looks like it'll be a while before we had one.'' she pointed out.

"Indeed." Souna agreed, "Well then, see you later.'' she said before walking out of the gym.

"Rating Game?'' Issei muttered in question.

Later that night, the AWA Gang and the ORC celebrated their victory in the clubhouse before preparing themselves for their arrival at the Familiar Forest.

**And that's it for now and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! **

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Souna Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Ruruko Nimura and Genshirou Saji are from High School DxD**

**Next chapter, the AWA Gang and the ORC are heading towards the Familiar Forest where they will meet a very eccentric person and two girls that they've been looking for.**

**Until then paalam!**


	4. Into the Familiar Forest

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! March has arrived alongside a new video games that I like to try out! To me? The games that I look forward in playing are ****ibb & obb, Ori and the Will of the Wisps, My Hero: One's Justice 2, MLB The Show 20, Animal Crossing: New Horizons and Half-Life: Alyx. I just hope that these games don't get delayed in a later date but if it's for a good reason, then I don't mind.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I do plan on pairing some of the student council members with some AWA chums. Needs to get the girls away from Saji.**

**desperado56 - well... Alejandro Burromuerto can be Owen, Shinpachi Shimura can be Justin, Mitsuo is Gordon, Monkey D. Luffy is Steve and Deuce Gorgon is Dwight.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Familiar Forest**

In a dark and creepy forest with numerous dead-like trees around while the sky is darkish-red, the AWA gang and the ORC are transported into this area via a magical circle.

Kenji Kazama looks around, "What the hell is this dump?'' he asked indecorously.

"The forest where the familiars are created.'' Akeno Himejima replied with a smile.

"We got our familiars here as well." Yuuto Kiba added with Koneko Toujou nodding in agreement.

Chizuru Tachibana then spoke, "Huh? Way different on how those losers from Tristain get their familiars.'' he commented.

Asia Argento then stood close to Issei Hyoudou, "This place does look creepy... like something's gonna lash at me.'' Issei commented.

"Y-Yes." Asia said in agreement.

Ochako Uraraka chuckled nervously, "I hope that it doesn't come to that.'' she said.

"Gotta catch'em all!" a voice cheered which surprises everyone.

"W-Who's there?!" Issei demanded.

Everyone then looks up to see a middle-aged man standing on a tree branch. The man has a lanky appearance, has a neck-length red hair tied in a low ponytail and has brown eyes. He wears a white top, black short with a green sweater wrapped around his waist, white socks, brown sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a dark-blue cap and carries a yellow bagpack. This is Zatouji.

Zatouji then jabbed a thumb at himself, "I'm the Familiar Master, Zatouji!" he introduced himself rather proudly.

"Familiar..." Issei muttered.

"... Master?'' Asia finished.

"Looks like man with a mind of child." Kenji commented with an annoyed look.

"It's a nice full moon today." Zatouji commented with a grin, "The best day to catch some familiars.'' he exclaimed, "I can catch any familiars!" he claimed with some sort of weird hand gesture.

Akeno then spoke, "He's a professional when it comes to catching them.'' she explained to Issei.

"I see.'' Issei muttered in reply.

"I hope that he's not all talk." Izumo Kamiki said with her arms crossed.

Zatouji then waves his hand, "Now, what are you looking for in a familiar?'' he asked, "Strength? Speed? Or maybe something with poison ability?'' he suggested.

Issei then sported a lewd grin, "Actually, do you have a cute familiar?'' he asked, "One that looks like a girl.'' he described.

Zatouji then waves a finger, "Tsk! Tsk! You newbies can't do it right.'' he commented, "You should at least desire for a familiar that is strong and useful.'' he advised, "That is to say, you must know their abilities and choose one that complements your own!" he explained.

"He has a point." Izuku Midoriya pointed out in agreement.

Asia then spoke, "Um, I want a cute familiar as well.'' she admitted with a hopeful look.

Zatouji smiles at her, "Oh, sure thing, baby!" he complied.

"Thank you very much!" Asia said in gratitude.

Issei glares at the man, "You...'' he muttered in annoyance.

Kenji then spoke, "Unlike you though, Asia wanting a cute familiar is totally justifiable.'' he pointed out.

Rias Gremory giggled, "Well then... let's get going.'' she beckoned.

Later on, Zatouji guides them throughout the Familiar Forest, discovering an Undine along the way. Issei's expectations of having an Undine as a familiar, due to his assumption of them being beautiful water spirits, are crushed mercilessly when he sees that the real Undines are burly old muscular women wearing pink togas, causing the entourage to continue their quest for familiars

Later on, after encountering a baby Sprite Dragon, Issei originally wanted to capture it as his familiar but later changes his opinion when a slime appears and dissolves the clothes of all the girls present. Issei, impressed by the slime's capabilities and its dauntless potential for perverseness, then decides that he would have it as his familiar instead of the Sprite Dragon.

This however ends in failure, as Rias and the others, disgusted by the slime's lecherous nature, exterminate it much to Issei's woe. As Issei desperately tries to protect the last of the slime on Asia, the baby Sprite Dragon attacks him and destroys off all the remaining slime by electrocuting it. The Familiar Master, then reveals that the baby Sprite Dragon has taken a liking to Asia, who then proceeds to make the baby Sprite Dragon her familiar and names it, Rassei.

"Why named him, Rassei?'' Ochako asked.

"I named him that since he shoots lightning.'' Asia answered, "I took part of it from Issei-san's name as well.'' she added with a blush on her cheeks.

Issei rubs the back of his head, "Well, it's good.'' he chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Rassei.'' he greeted as he tries to pet the dragon when it suddenly shots out lightning at him, "AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Zatouji spoke, "Male dragons hates males of other species.'' he reminded.

"Really? Then remind me to stay far away from them." Kenji commented with a blank look.

"Rassei, you're a mischievous child." Rias Gremory commented with a smile.

Issei kneels down the ground crying, "Why did you die, my friend, Slatarou?!" he exclaimed, "Grant me that wondrous power!" he cried out loud.

"Death to perverts.'' Koneko declared.

"It's just a stupid slime, Issei, get over it!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

Rias chuckled, "I think it's about time that we head back.'' she suggested.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from a far, "What was that?'' Nejire Hadou asked.

Zatouji narrowed his eyes, "It must be those things again!" he said.

"What do you mean, Zatouji-san?'' Rias asked.

"From the past few days, I've been seeing a lot of strange creatures that are not from this forest.'' Zatouji replied, "I don't know where they came from but they've doing nothing but damaging some parts of this forest.'' he explained.

Chizuru and Kenji then looks at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' the former asked.

Kenji then pulls out a radar-device and his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Great... from the looks of it... some of the Apostles' _pets_ are in this forest.'' he grumbled.

Suddenly, they heard an annoying and angry scream from the distance as Zatouji let's out a gasp, "Oh no! Those girls!" he exclaimed before running off with the others following suit.

"Zatouji-san?'' Rias called out, "Are there other people here?'' she asked.

Zatouji nodded, "Two girls suddenly appeared in this forest weeks ago but it's just days ago when I found them and have been staying with me ever since.'' he explained, "They claimed that they came through some sort portal after escaping some sort of illegal casino.'' he added.

"Portal?'' Ochako repeated.

"Illegal casino?'' Nejire added.

"Could it be those girls with Zatouji-san are the ones we've been looking for?" Izuku deducted.

"We're about to find out.'' Izumo replied.

The AWA gang, the ORC and Zatouji then arrives at an open area in the forest and were greeted by the sights of large number of contaminoids and dinosaurs, they also took notice of Arina Makihara and Cassandra Murata taking on some of them.

"Contaminoids!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Are those freakin' dinosaurs?'' Issei asked in disbelief.

Chizuru then takes a good look at Arina and Cassandra, "Looks like we found the ones that escaped from that casino.'' he commented with a grin.

Kenji transforms his briefcase into a machine gun, "All right, team." he spoke, "Let's burn them down!" he barked.

And with that, the AWA gang, the ORC and Zatouji charges towards the unwanted guests from another world.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Brock Lesnar Theme - The Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston)**

The first to attack is Zatouji whom tackles down one dinosaur and began to punch it several times on the head before grabbing it's eyes and rips it off, he then grabs it's tail and with all his might, he threw the dinosaur towards it's companions, knocking them all down to the ground.

Koneko then charges forward and kicks one dinosaur on the face before following with a back-flip kick, knocking the reptile down to the ground while Issei transforms his hand into an armored Dragon Arm called a Boosted Gear before firing a beam of energy towards a group of contaminoids, incinerating them.

Meanwhile, Yuuto then brought out his swords and quickly stabs on contaminoid on the head before quickly pulling just in time to slice the neck of an oncoming dinosaur while Asia calls out for Rassei whom responded by shooting out lightning strikes towards a group of dinosaurs, roasting them on the process.

As this is going on, Akeno outstretched her hand towards a group of contaminoids, "Holy Lightning!" she shouted as a high density holy lightning strikes down on the creatures, blasting them to bits while Rias unleashes a powerful demonic energy towards a group of dinosaurs, disintegrating them upon taking the hit.

Chizuru then charges forward swinging and bashing the equalizer from left to right. He swung his weapon at one dinosaur and bashed it's head so hard that it exploded, then two more dinosaurs made this towards him and the blonde responded by hitting one of them with the chair and kicking one down to the ground, Chizuru then threw the chair like a boomerang as it's spins around, hitting and slicing every dinosaurs on it's path before coming back to the blonde's hands.

Chizuru then noticed Izuku charging towards a group of contaminoids. Smiling, the blonde pulls out a small, sphere-shaped bomb from his pocket, "DEKU!" he called out, getting the green-haired boy's attention as the blonde threw the bomb towards him.

Catching on with the blonde's attention, Izuku concentrates a Full Cowl's effects in his legs while charging up with power, "One For All: Full Cowl..." he muttered, "... Shoot Style!" he shouted before kicking the bomb with all his might, creating a massive shock wave while sending it towards the group of contaminoids, blowing them all to bits.

"Mike! Uke!" Izumo called out as she summons two chibi-like foxes, "Take them down!" she ordered. The summoned beings complied before charging forward a group of contaminoids at very high speeds, biting and mauling every creatures on their paths.

Meanwhile, Ochako levitates a large quantity of rubble surrounding her by pressing her fingers together, "Meteor Shower!" she bellowed as the rubble rains down on a group of dinosaurs, taking them all down one by one.

Meanwhile, a group of contaminoids made their way towards Nejire as she smiled, "Here I go!" she quipped before putting her hands in front of her, "Gring Wave!" she shouted before unleashing a powerful wave, blasting the creatures away to oblivion.

Kenji then fires another torpedo towards a group of dinosaurs, blasting them to bits. He then transforms his machine gun turret into some sort of water-hose cannon before blowing out oil towards his targets, covering them on the process before transforming his weapon into a flamethrower and with a click, Kenji unleashes a powerful surge of flames towards his targets, incinerating them to ash.

**BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, the AWA gang, the ORC and Zatouji approaches Arina and Cassandra in the midst of the open area.

"Are you girls okay?'' Zatouji asked in concern.

Arina breathes out a sigh in relief, "We're fine.'' she replied, "Just a bit shock since those things just literally came out of nowhere.'' he said, "We don't know how long Cassandra and I would last fighting them if you guys didn't come along.'' she stated, "Thanks by the way.'' she said in gratitude.

"It's no problem." Rias reassured.

"Zatouji-san?'' Cassandra called out, "Who are these people?'' she asked.

"These people came here today to get themselves some familiars." Zatouji replied, "And seems some of them knows you two.'' he pointed out.

Chizuru then steps forward, "You two must be Arina Makihara and Cassandra Murata, the two persons that escaped from that illegal casino.'' he stated.

This surprises both Arina and Cassandra, the two girls took a step back and got into a fighting stance, "How do you now our names?'' the former demanded, "Are you here to take us back in that damn casino?!" she accused.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Uh... the casino you're talking about is long gone.'' he said, "Our organization took them down.'' he added, _"Off-screen.''_ he whispered towards the audience.

"Been a while since we've done that." Izuku mused.

Arina then calms down, "How can we be sure?'' she asked suspiciously.

"The two friends that you accidentally left behind, Brick McArthur and Iroha - I believe are their names, told us about everything before the two of you managed to escape.'' Chizuru explained.

"Brick and Iroha? Are they okay?'' Cassandra asked in concern.

"They're doing fine." Kenji replied, "They're currently back at our home base recovering from fatigue after the hard labor they we're put through.'' he explained, "They're currently joined our organization to help rescue the other purchased slaves from the Slave Fortress.'' he added.

"I see... that's good.'' Cassandra muttered in relief.

"So... what are we gonna do now?'' Arina asked.

"We should head back to the clubhouse before we doing anything else." Izuku suggested.

Rias nodded, "I agree.'' she said in agreement.

After saying goodbye to Zatouji, the AWA gang, the ORC alongside Arina and Cassandra disappears through a magic circle taking them back to Kuoh.

**-BREAK-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

The next day at Kuoh Academy, we see everyone gathered inside the clubhouse in the main room with everyone watching Asia cuddling Rassei in her arms.

"It is said that Sprite Dragons only open to ones with a pure heart." Rias shared, "It wouldn't normally follow a demon.'' she said.

Akeno giggled, "It could be because Asia-chan used to be a nun." she guessed.

"From the short time that I get to know her, Asia will always be a pure no matter what she is.'' Kenji commented with a smile.

Issei then noticed Rassei rubbing it's head on Asia's chest, "Rassei, you bastard! What the hell are you doing to Asia?!" he demanded as the little critter responded by shocking him, leaving him roasted down to the floor.

"Idiot... you totally forgot that male Sprite Dragons hates males of other species." Izumo reminded.

"Jeez, Rassei-kun, don't harm others." Asia scolded as Koneko stares at Issei while eating some sweets, "See you, Rassei-kun.'' she said as the Sprite Dragon went back to the familiar forest.

Issei then got back up from the floor, "I became a demon before her, but she's more like of a real demon to me.'' he stated, "It's so depressing.'' he admitted.

"It's because you're a moron." Kenji commented which made Issei flinched a bit.

"You don't have to say it that way." Issei whined.

Meanwhile, we see Chizuru, Izuku and Ochako having a conversation to Arina and Cassandra at the other side of the room.

"We've contacted a staff member a minute ago and they'll be sending an escort to take you girls to Normal Earth." Chizuru explained.

"After that, it's up for the two of you to decide what you wanna do next." Izuku added, "Whether you wanna join AWA or you wanna head back home.'' he stated.

"Actually... Cassandra and I talked about it and we decided to join the AWA.'' Arina declared with a smile.

"R-Really?'' Ochako asked in surprise.

Arina nodded, "Since Brick and Iroha joined the AWA, we decided to join in as well since we have other friends that were purchased before us.'' she explained, "We want to save them as well.'' she declared with Cassandra nodding in agreement.

"Well then... welcome aboard." Chizuru said with a smile.

Suddenly, a blue portal appears on the wall, much to the locals and Arina & Cassandra's surprise, "Looks like you escort has arrived." Nejire mused.

Ibiki Morino then steps out of the portal, "Greetings, my name is Ibiki Morino.'' he introduced himself but his appearance intimidated Asia and Issei, "And I'm here to escort these girls to Normal Earth.'' he declared.

"WE'VE ASKED FOR AN ESCORT NOT AN INTERROGATOR!" Kenji exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm the only one of the two available persons at the moment." Ibiki explained.

"What?! There are a hundred staff members and only two are available?!" Kenji questioned in disbelief.

"Either it's me or have that silver-haired, lazy ass samurai that you call a teacher." Ibiki replied.

"He has a point." Izuku pointed out.

Ibiki then turns to Arina and Cassandra, "Come along, your friends are waiting for you.'' he beckoned.

"Uh... okay?'' Arina complied, "Bye, guys." she said with a wave of hand.

And with that, Ibiki along with Arina and Cassandra exits through the portal which then vanished in an instant as Issei spoke.

"Men... that guy is scary." Issei commented.

"You have no idea." Izumo muttered in agreement.

Yuuto then spoke, "I think it's about time that we head home.'' he announced.

"I agree." Kenji said in agreement, "I wanna relax after a day of fighting.'' he stated.

And with that, everyone were about to head towards the door and when it suddenly opens as Souna Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Genshirou Saji, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri and Tsubasa Yura enters the room.

"Rias-san." Souna called out.

Chizuru facefaulted, "Oh, what are these jabronies want now?'' he asked in annoyance.

"Souna-san, what's wrong?'' Rias asked in surprise.

Souna then got in front of Rias, "How come you never told me that the freelance students are from another dimension?!" she asked.

This taken everyone aback, "What?! How did you know that?!" Chizuru exclaimed in shock.

Kiyomasa Senji then peeks half of his body behind the door, "There's a proper explanation for that.'' he said.

"Senji-san?'' Ochako questioned.

"You told them!" Kenji accused.

Kiyomasa enters the room, "Wasn't my intention but it just happened.'' he admitted.

"What actually happen?'' Yuuto asked.

Kiyomasa then crosses his arms, "Well... while you guys were in that familiar forest, I was patrolling town when I came across these guys fighting hordes of Train to Busan-like zombies, so I decided to aid them.'' he explained.

"The Apostles is definitely running out of minions to send in their invasions." Chizuru dryly commented.

"Though I had to admit that in nearly overwhelms us if it weren't the timely arrival of some back-ups." Kiyomasa admitted.

"Back-ups?'' Ochako asked.

"He's talking about us." a voice spoke.

Everyone then turns to see three persons entering the room, two girls and Rock Lee. Lee is currently wearing a black open jacket over a white collared buttoned shirt with a red necktie, black sacks, white socks, black leather shoes and a black Fedora hat.

The first girl has a short-length vibrant pink hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a white & blue sports jacket, pink miniskirt, white & pink thigh-high socks and blue & white rubber shoes. This is Kimial "Kim" Diehl.

The second girl has a long, brown hair tied in a bun with twintails over her shoulder, and brown eyes. She wears a white blouse underneath a dark gray dress coat with a magenta ribbon tie held by a skull-shaped choker, dark gray miniskirt, black high socks and brown shoes. This is Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre, Kim's partner.

"Eh? Kim-san! Jacqueline-san! Lee-san!" Ochako called out, "What are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

"And why the fuck is bushy eyebrows dressed like Michael Jackson?!" Kenji demanded in disbelief.

"The higher-ups sends us as back-ups after you all reported that the Apostles are here." Jacqueline answered.

Kim giggled rather mischievously, "Our help isn't free though.'' she claimed, "I'll be charging you guys after this.'' she said with a grin.

"And as for me dressing up like Michael Jackson..." Lee spoke, "I have no idea.'' he admitted.

Kenji facepalmed, "Great! More headaches.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

"And after defeating the zombies, the student council confronted us and I explained things to them including the fact that Miss Gremory knows who we are.'' Kiyomasa finished, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized.

"It's fine." Rias reassured.

"But why didn't you tell us about them, Rias?'' Souna asked.

"I'm sorry, Souna-san..." Rias apologized, "But you have to understand... our friends came here for a secret mission and they cannot let everyone know who they are.'' she explained, "It just happened that my peerage and I encountered some invaders forcing to reveal themselves.'' she stated, "After telling us everything, we decided to keep things as a secret and we intend to do that.'' she declared, "Until now that is...'' she said.

Souna sighed, "I understand.'' she replied, "But could you at least explain some things to us because that guy didn't tell us much.'' she pointed out.

Kiyomasa shrugged his shoulder, "I told them that our leader can explain things a lot better than I am.'' he admitted.

Chizuru facefaulted, "You guys sure loves to dump every responsibilities to me.'' she muttered with a sigh, "All right... listen here and listen well because I'm not gonna repeat everything that I'm gonna say.'' he said when he noticed that the locals are looking at him weird, "What?'' he asked.

"Y-You're the leader of this team?'' Rias asked, "But I thought it was Kazama-san?'' she asked while pointing a finger at the orange-haired architect.

Kenji sighed, "I can't blame you for thinking that...'' he said, "But it's true... the blonde here is the leader of this team.'' he confirmed.

"And the future leader of the AWA!" Nejire chimed in.

This taken every locals aback, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" they exclaimed in shock.

Chizuru facefaulted once more, "Oh fuck...'' he cursed in annoyance.

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you at least like the new additions to the story. And for those wondering, yes, Zatouji will return since I like his characters.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Zatouji from High School DxD**

**Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre are from Soul Eater**

**Next chapter, the main antagonist of this Mission Fic is going to make his presence.**

**Until then paalam!**


	5. Arrival of the Phenex

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say except that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter alongside the positive reaction with new additions in the story.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - That may or not happen at the end of this Mission Fic.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-Normal Earth-**

**Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a nice day at the Uzumaki Villa and it's massive number of residents are living their lives as usual. At one cafe, we see Eri Sawachika, Kenji Harima, Ami Mizuno and Cesaro Oohori having a conversation on one table at the veranda while at another table, we see Aoi Sakurai and Ryou Takatsuki having a conversation when Cordelia joins them.

On the street, we see Eddy Skipper McGee manning a hotdog stand with Saitama and Genos ordering hotdogs from him while we see Mato Kuroi and Yuu Koutari having a conversation with Matsuri Hinata in front of a toy store.

Walking across the other side of the street, we see the newly-additions in the AWA, Arina Makihara and Cassandra Murata, alongside a young man and a young woman.

The young man is tall with a buff physique. He has a black flat-top hair and has dark eyes. He wears a dark-green turtleneck shirt, blue short pants, white socks, black military boots and has a dog tag around his chest. This is Brick McArthur.

The young woman has a fair skin tone with a short dark blue hair and has blue eyes. She has a curvaceous figure with large breasts and wide hips. She is currently wearing an attire that crosses between a kunoichi and a french maid with large ribbons in the back and toeless high-thighs. Her attire slightly reveals her cleavage, side breast and her hips are wide open. This is Iroha.

"We're glad that the two of you made it here." Brick spoke, "We've been worried about you guys ever since you managed to escaped that casino.'' he stated.

"Thanks.'' Arina replied, "Sorry if we've left you guys behind.'' she apologized.

Iroha shook her head, "It's fine.'' she reassured, "What happened back then was unexpected.'' she stated, "We're just happy that both of you are okay.'' she said.

"Still... I'm surprised that a lot of us from the Slave Fortress made are here." Arina admitted, "But I'm still worried about the others.'' she said in concern with Cassandra nodding in agreement.

Brick then spoke, "Don't worry... the higher-ups are doing their best to locate the others.'' he reassured, "And after that... it's up to us to rescue them from the captives.'' he declared.

Arina smacked her fist together, "Okay! I'm so fired up for that!" she exclaimed with a grin.

The four then came across the park where they saw a large number of people gathered around with tables, chairs, grills and ice trays scatted all around the area.

"What's going on?'' Cassandra asked.

Iroha looks at the crowd, "Oh! Those people are having a barbecue party.'' she pointed out in surprise.

Amongs the part-goers are Danny Fenton, Randy Cunningham, Subaru Natsuki, Emilia, Ram, Rem, Donnel, Lissa, Nowi, Alejandro Burromuerto, Topher Jacot, Flora Skybloom, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke, Guts, The Scout, The Heavy, Killer Bee, Elizabeth Liones, Escanor, Ban, King, Diane, Kaoruko Moeta, Koyume Koizuka, Tsubasa Katsuki, Ruki Irokawa, Skullomania and Kurumu Kurono.

Everyone are gathered around Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin and two more teenage boys playing a ring toss game.

The first boy has a slim yet fit body, he has an orange slick-back hair, he has blue eyes and freckles. He wears a white tank top, blue jeans with a black belt and brown sneakers. This is Scott Wallis.

The second boy has a blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears the standard uniform of the jocks: a red-and-white letterman jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans and white shoes. This is Dash Baxter.

Hikaru is getting to throw a hoop while Kaoru gave him words of encouragement while Dash and Scott eggs him to do so. After a few seconds of struggling, Hikaru threw the hoop but Dash blocks it, much to the twin's annoyance.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kaoru admonished.

Dash grinned, "Sorry do that but we don't play fair.'' he apologized unsincerely.

"It's street rules dude, street rules.'' Scott claimed with a grin.

"How about we take these to the streets, you bastard?!" Hikaru growled.

"You wanna piece of me, pretty boy?'' Dash challenged.

And with that, the twins and Dash & Scott got into each other's faces, jaw-jacking and hurling insults at one another when Nami is seen running from the background but stopped when suddenly, Usopp got in between the four boys for some odd reason.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Listen!" Usopp demanded, "Usopp? He ain't here! You don't see him here!" he said, "And if anybody-" he tried to say when suddenly, Skullomania grabs him from behind and tried to take the necklace off him but the long-nosed sniper breaks free and pushes Skullomania aside, sending him crashing towards Subaru and Killer Bee.

Then Yuu Nikaidou and You Satou arrives trying to catch Usopp but the pirate ducks down on all fours and crawls towards Nami. Then Shinpachi Shimura arrives with papers in hand, "Where is Usopp? Where is he?'' he demanded only for Yuu and You to toss him aside.

Then Arisa Narumi, Sayaka Miki, Manny Taur, Jean Kirstein, Ayame Shaga and Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya made their presence as chaos ensues, the pursuers began to brawl around the place while Nami grabs Usopp and quickly fled the park.

Sayaka then took notice of this, "Hey! Where's Usopp?!" she asked.

"He got away again!" Yuu shouted.

"Get him!" Ayame beckoned.

And with that, Yuu, You, Arisa, Sayaka, Manny, Jean, Ayame and Davis went after Nami and Usopp while the party-goers were left in confusion and bewilderment. Meanwhile, Brick, Iroha, Arina and Cassandra had a look of disbelief of what they just witnessed.

"Huh? They sure made the party even wilder." Arina commented.

Brick facepalmed, "I can't believe that the necklace game is still going.'' he muttered in annoyance.

Iroha sighed, "I guess it can only be stop once the headmaster says it." she said, "But seeing how he enjoys the chaos it brings, I find that unlikely to happen.'' she commented.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

It's been days since the trip from the Familiar Forest and everything went quiet after that. Souna Sitri and the rest of the student council are now aware of the AWA and the existence of other dimensions, and promised that they'll keep their true nature a secret until the AWA decided to form an alliance to any higher rank devils. It's also bee days since Rock Lee, Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre were added in the mission but unlike the rest, the trio didn't enrolled in Kuoh Academy as freelance students but rather choose to accompany Kiyomasa Senji in his patrols.

Meanwhile on a path towards the ORC's clubhouse, we see Kenji Kazama and Chizuru Tachibana walking side by side while having a very important discussion.

"Do you know that Sky Sailing and Owl City are one person?'' Chizuru asked.

"You figured out that just now?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

Yup! Really important.

Then they saw Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento and Yuuto Kiba walking ahead of them, "Yo, friendsters!" Chizuru called out with a grin.

The three then turns to them, "Ah! Hello, Kazama-san, Tachibana-san.'' Asia greeted.

"Did you need something from the president?'' Yuuto asked with a smile.

"Nothing much... just want to discuss things." Chizuru replied when he suddenly felt a strong presence, "Okay... that's new.'' he commented.

"A new devil perhaps?'' Kenji guessed.

Yuuto's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe that I only notice it now.'' he admitted.

"What's wrong?'' Issei asked in confusion.

The five then enters the main club room and saw Koneko Toujou sitting on the couch while Rias Gremory sat behind her desk while Akeno Himejima and a woman stood next to her.

The woman appears to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and silver eyes. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory, black pantyhose and laced heeled pumps. This is Grayfia Lucifuge.

Issei then recognized the woman, "Grayfia-san?!" he spoke her name out in surprise.

"The atmosphere in this room seems tense." Chizuru commented.

"What the fuck is going?'' Kenji muttered in confusion.

Rias then stood up, "Looks like you're all here.'' she declared.

_"Izuku and the others are not present though."_ Chizuru pointed out in his thoughts with a blank look.

Grayfia then turns to Rias, "Milady, should I talk to them?'' she suggested.

Rias raised her hand, signaling that she'll do it herself, "The truth is...'' she was about to say when she was interrupted by a bright light.

Everyone then turn towards a red colored magic circle on the floor, then suddenly it let's out a blast of flames, surprising the others as Asia holds into Issei's arms.

"Who left the stove on?'' Chizuru randomly commented.

When the flames died out, they saw a young man standing on it. The man is tall and handsome with a short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. This is Riser Phenex.

The magic circle vanished as Riser spoke, "I haven't been in the human realm for a while.'' he admitted.

Kenji then facepalmed, "Oh my God... another blonde...'' he muttered in annoyance.

"Who is this douche?'' Chizuru asked.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama.'' Grayfia answered, "A pure-blooded upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex Family.'' she introduced, "He's also the fiance of the Gremory family's heiress apparent.'' she added, "That is to say, he's engaged to Lady Rias.'' she clarified.

This shocks everyone in the room, sans a few, "E-Engaged?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know if I should say congratulations or what the fuck..." Chizuru muttered.

A minute later, we see Riser and Rias sitting down on one couch with the former had an arm around Rias' shoulder as the girl herself crosses her arms in annoyance. Riser then took a sip of a tea, "My, Rias' queen prepares quite a delicious tea.'' he complimented with a grin.

Akeno bows down, "Thank you for the compliment.'' she replied with a forced smile.

Chizuru then leans towards Kenji, "I don't like this guy.'' he whispered.

"You're not alone in that department." Kenji whispered back.

Then everyone watches Riser twirls Rias' hair while touching thigh. Fortunately, Rias had enough as she stood up, "That's enough.'' she admonished, "Riser, I told you last time.'' she reminded, "I don't intend to marry you.'' she declared.

Riser then raised his hands in a shrugging manner, "But, Rias, I thought your family was with it's back to the wall, so you're no in position to be this selfish.'' he pointed out.

Rias turns to him, "I am not going to bring my family down!" she insisted, "I'm going to take a husband but I will marry someone I want to be with.'' she declared.

Chizuru then leans towards Kenji, "Arrange marriage sometimes is a cancer to us youths.'' he whispered.

"I just hope that we don't get drag in one.'' Kenji whispered back. Oh, you poor souls...

Riser then spoke, "The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity.'' he stated, "Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good.'' he claimed.

Rias then turns away, "My father, my brother and the other family members are all rushing too much.'' she stated, "I won't say it twice, Riser.'' she said, "I'm not going to marry you.'' she declared in defiance.

Riser then grabs her chin, "You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex Family.'' he pointed out, "I cannot have you sully my honor.'' he declared before turning towards her peerage and the two AWA members present, "I'll take you back to the underworld." he said, "Even if it means burning all your servants to death.'' he claimed.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy." Chizuru mocked.

Riser glares at his fellow blonde, "What did you say? You dare speak up to me?!" he demanded.

"Yeah! And so what?'' Chizuru replied with a mocking expression, "I can talk shit to anyone I want which includes dickheads like you.'' he declared while pointing a finger at Riser.

"You..." Riser growled.

Grayfia then spoke, "Please calm down." she said, "I am here on Sirzech-sama's orders, I do not intend to sit idly by.'' she reminded.

Riser backs away and composed himself, "When it's you, the mightiest queen, saying that, even I am scared.'' he admitted with a shrugged.

"Well, I'm not." Chizuru declared, "But out of respect for Gremory-dono, I'll back away.'' he said, "But once her back is turn, you may wanna brace yourself because you're gonna end up having a blade stabbed against your back.'' he threatened, making Riser scowl.

Grayfia then spoke again, "Sirzech-sama predicted this might happen.'' she said, "As such, I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached.'' she stated.

"Last resort?'' Rias repeated, "What do you mean, Grayfia?'' she asked.

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Riser-sama through a Rating Game.'' Grayfia explained, much to Rias' surprise.

"Rating game?'' Issei muttered in question.

Kenji then spoke, "Didn't that four eyed of a student council president mentioned that before?'' he pointed out.

Yuuto nodded, "It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class demons fight using their servants.'' he started.

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces." Akeno pointed out, "Why we're called Chess Pieces.'' she added.

_"Wonder if that's same thing for the Apostles?''_ Chizuru thought.

Riser grinned, "I've played the game many times and won the game many times.'' he boasted, "You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience.'' he belittled making Rias glare at him in disgust.

Akeno then spoke, "Originally, only seasoned demons were allowed to participate in a Rating Game.'' she pointed out.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei exclaimed in concern.

"It's getting worse for sure," Koneko added.

Riser then turns to Rias, "Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?'' he asked.

"Indeed they are." Rias confirmed, "However... those two boys are special allies of mine." she clarified while gesturing a hand towards the present AWA members.

"Call me daddy." Chizuru said.

Riser let's out a sinister chuckle before snapping his fingers when suddenly as magic circle lit up again with accompanying burst of flames while revealing fifteen female figures and when the flames died out, Riser's peerage are fully shown, "I have fifteen!'' he presented, "In other words, a full set of pieces.'' he declared.

The first female is a voluptuous woman with a long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. This is Yubelluna, the Queen.

The second female is a young girl who most notably is always seen wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite side. This is Mihae, a Bishop.

The third female is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle. This is Karlamine, a knight.

The fourth female is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage. This is Siris, a Knight.

The fifth female is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows. This is Isabela, a Rook.

The sixth female is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. This is Xuelan, a Rook.

The seventh and eighth females are pair of young twin girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their left wrist. These are Ile and Nel, both are Pawns.

The ninth and tenth female are another pair of young twin girls, appearing to be in their teens, these are Ni and Li, both are Pawns. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni ties her hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Due to them being Nekomatas before being reincarnated as Devils, both of them retained their trademark light brown cat ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with Li having two gold earrings on her left ear and Ni having blue colored ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with Ni having hers to her left, Li having hers on her right, thus mirroring each other. Both of them wear short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wear short black skirts. They are also shown to tie their orange ascots in different ways respectively. Also, they're always seen wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color respectively.

The eleventh female is a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights. This is Marion, a Pawn.

The twelfth female is a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her cleavage, with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves. This is Bulent, a Pawn.

The thirteenth female is young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, neck rings with a blue gem, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. She notably has a purple highlights around her eyes. This is Shuriya, a Pawn.

The fourteenth female is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. This is Mira, a Pawn.

The fifteenth female is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. This is Ravel Phenex, Riser's younger sister and a Bishop.

Upon setting sights on the girls, Issei began to cry in jealousy while Kenji facepalmed, "Jesus Christ... these guy is probably the worst playboy that I've ever met in my entire life.'' the orange-haired architect grumbled in annoyance.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Riser pointed out referring to Issei.

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias replied.

"That's gross." Ravel commented in disgust.

Riser then let's out a grin, "I see.'' he mused, "Yubelluna!" he called out as said woman approaches him and two began making out with the queen letting out a moaning sound.

Rias gritted her teeth in disgust, Issei had a jealous expression while the rest looks away in disgust, "GET A ROOM!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

Riser then turns to Issei while fondling Yubelluna's left breast, "You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp.'' he mocked.

"Shut up!" Issei yelled, "I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying our president!" he accused while raising his left arm and activating his Boosted Gear, "We don't need a stupid game! I'll bring you all down here!" he declared before charging forward.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out.

Riser then scoffed, "Mira.'' he called out.

Suddenly, the girl named Mira charges towards Issei and tried to strike him down with her staff when suddenly, Chizuru appears in front of her and blocks her strike with his right hand, much to her shock.

"That's it? That's the full extent of you strike?'' Chizuru asked in disbelief, "You must the weakling of the bunch then.'' he pointed out which made her eyes widen in shock, "Now both of you stand down before I do something drastic." he advised with a slightly demonic voice, prompting the two to comply.

Riser was in shock over Chizuru's interference when Rias finally spoke, "All right then, Riser, we'll settle this in a Rating Game.'' she declared, much to everyone's shock, "I swear we'll blast you away.'' she exclaimed.

Riser then chuckled, "If you say so, my dear Rias.'' he mused. He and Yubelluna then joins the others as the magic circle lit up, "We'll meet again for the game, then.'' he said.

And with that, Riser and his peerage were engulfed in flames and they vanished when Kenji suddenly grabs Issei and puts him in a headlock.

"Know! Some! Self! Restrain!" Kenji yelled in every words while pressuring the choke hold on the pervert.

"S-S-Sorry..." Issei let's out a choke.

Chizuru then turns to Grayfia, "Lucifuge-dono? Was it?'' he questioned.

"Grayfia is fine." Grayfia replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Chizuru dismissed, "Is there any way for non-peerage to get involved in the Rating Game?'' he asked, "I mean... Gremory-dono has pointed out, we are special allies to her peerage.'' he pointed out.

"If a peerage with minimum members is up against another peerage with full members, the said peerage are allowed to recruit non-peerage members as long as they are affiliated with it's King." Grayfia explained.

Chizuru gripped his fist, "Sweet!" he cheered before turning to Rias, "Don't worry, Rias-dono, my team and I will do everything in our power to defeat that guy's peerage and make sure you get away from marrying that douche." he declared with a smile.

Rias smiled back, "Thank you, Tachibana-san.'' she said in gratitude.

"So, what are we going to do now?'' Kenji asked.

Chizuru gave him a shit-eating grin, "What else?'' he replied, "We prepare ourselves for the Rating Game by training!" he declared.

**And that's it for this chapter! To be honest, I was expecting that this one will come out short but I was wrong and I'm glad with the outcome!**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Brick McArthur and Scott are from Total Drama**

**Iroha from Samurai Shodown**

**Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom**

**Grayfia Lucifuge, Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Ile & Nel, Ni & Li, Marion, Bulent, Shuriya and Mira are from High School DxD.**

**I'd like to thank XP4Universe whom allowed me to use the idea of Scott and Dash as partners. But unlike his version of Scott & Dash, my version are not in a relationship... yet.**

**Next chapter, the AWA gang and the ORC begins their training alongside meeting some unexpected people.**

**Until then paalam!**


	6. Training Camp

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! I'm sure that you're all aware of a certain pandemic that is causing grief and problems to everyone and to be honest, I am scared. So please stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask and keep yourself healthy as possible. I'm doing it right now and it's a pain in the ass but I'm enduring it.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Kenji don't dislike blondes, he is just annoyed by them. And your right, this trait doesn't exist in canon D-Frag!. I created this trait for Kenji as a running gag, I mean... how many blondes are there in the anime world.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Uninhabited Mountain, Somewhere in Japan**

It was a nice day as we see Issei Hyoudou climbing a hill while panting heavily and carrying a large bag on his back. Up ahead, we see Rias Gremory, Asia Argento and Akeno Himejima standing next to what seems like a drinking fountain with water flowing down from a bamboo onto a basin.

"Come on, Issei." Rias beckoned, "Hurry up!" she said waving her hand.

"The water is good." Akeno added after taking a sip of water.

"O-Okay...'' Issei wheezed.

Asia turns to Rias, "U-Um, should I help him carry the bags?'' she suggested with a look of concern.

"It's okay." Rias reassured, "He has to be able to handle it.'' she said.

We then see Yuuto Kiba walks past Issei, carrying the same large bag as him, "I'm going on head.'' the blonde mused.

"Damn you for showing off how easy for you have it!" Issei exclaimed.

Suddenly, Koneko Toujou walks past him, carrying a bag four times the size, much to his shock, "Pardon me.'' the white-haired rook excused.

Issei's mouth went wide open, he was completely in shock that he fell down backwards before getting into all fours, "I give up!" he cried.

Rias stares at him for a minute before smiling, _"Issei, I'll make use of this training camp to make you a lot stronger.''_ she thought, _"A lot stronger.''_ she declared.

Meanwhile, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama and Izuku Midoriya watching them from a higher ground, more specifically at Issei, whom is completely struggling to reach the top.

"Look at that fool..." Kenji muttered at Issei, "... he is not even trying.'' he grumbled.

"Are you sure that this training camp will Hyoudou-senpai get stronger?'' Izuku asked in concern.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "He has to.'' he replied, "As much as I dislike that Riser-douche... that guy is definitely a tough cookie to beat.'' he pointed out, "And with his entire peerage already had experience with this Rating Game, a training camp is really needed, not just for Issei but for everybody else.'' he explained.

"I just hope everything goes well." Izuku muttered.

Kenji then turn to Chizuru, "By the way... since we're allowed to take part of the Rating Game.'' he pointed out, "How many us will take part in that stupid game?'' he questioned.

"Yeah." Izuku spoke, "With the exception of Gremory-senpai, fifteen more people are needed in this game and since they are already part of the peerage, Hyoudou-senpai, Argento-senpai, Kiba-senpai, Toujou-san and Himejima-senpai are officially in.'' he stated.

"With Rias' peerage already have five members... that means there are ten spots available." Kenji pointed out.

"Well... the three of us are obviously taking part of the game." Chizuru reminded, "Both Kiyomasa and "Michael Jackson" Rock Lee are joining us while Ochako, Izumo, Nejire, Kim and Jackie decided to sit this one out, so they can look after Kuoh while were gone.'' he stated.

"With the five us added... there are five spots left." Kenji pointed out, "Who do you had in mind then? Are we facing that douche with just the eleven of us or are we filling in the remaining spots?'' he questioned.

"Might as well fill in the remaining spots." Chizuru replied, "To make everything fair.'' he said, "But with us? Nothing is fair.'' he declared with a grin.

* * *

A minute later, everyone arrives at a mansion somewhere in the mountain and they started training immediately. Issei unluckily fails every lesson: First he loses to Kiba in sword fighting, then he loses to Akeno in concentrating and manipulating magic, which Asia is a natural in and then loses to Koneko in combat training and gets beaten badly.

From one side of the forest, we see Kenji, Chizuru and Izuku sitting on three separate logs, taking a break from their own training while hearing Issei's painful cries from the other side of the area.

"Looks like Toujou-san isn't holding back in her with training Hyoudou-senpai." Izuku pointed out.

"Jesus Christ! I'm beginning to worry about the outcome of this training for Issei." Chizuru muttered with a blank look.

Kenji scoffed, "At least he is trying." he defended before turning to Chizuru, "How about you? Did something improve while you are training?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing... just keeping my body guessing." Chizuru replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "But one of my abilities improved before coming in this mission.'' he claimed, "And guess what?'' he questioned, "I can now teleport twenty times a day!" he declared.

"There's still a limitation but still an improvement." Kenji admitted, "How about that power inside of you?" he pointed out, "Did that improved one bit?'' he questioned.

Chizuru sighed, "I can only use a portion of Harmony's power as I can only fully master it by forming a bond with the Goddess inside of me.'' he muttered, "And with how she is now... I find that impossible to happen.'' he admitted.

"Is she still wanting to kill Discord?'' Izuku asked.

Chizuru sighed once again, "Without a doubt.'' he confirmed.

* * *

Later that day in a kitchen somewhere in the mansion, we see Issei, Asia and Rias inside with the former two wearing aprons.

"This is your fourth lesson." Rias announced.

"This time we're using magic..." Issei spoke while looking at the apron he is wearing.

"... to cook?'' Asia finished.

"Just do what you can." Rias advised, "Good luck.'' she said before leaving the room.

And with that, Issei and Asia began cooking, "Water, please boil.'' the blonde ex-nun chanted as her hand glows green and the water on the pot starts to boil, "I did it!" she cheered.

Issei then stares at the onion in his hand, _"During Akeno-san's lessons, I could only conjure a small spec of magic.''_ the thought when the image of Akeno's large chest came to mind, _"But just thinking of her chest makes me so..."_ he thought with a perverted look when suddenly the onion's peel exploded, much to his shock. Then an idea came to mind as he picks up a potato and imagined a naked image of Akeno and all of a sudden, the potato's peel exploded as well, making him smile, "Wow! Potatoes are easy as well.'' he commented.

"That is amazing, Issei-san!" Asia complimented.

Issei let's out a smug look, "I just wasn't in form earlier.'' he claimed, "This is my true power.'' he declared, _"I see! With this I might become invincible!"_ he thought with a new-found vigor and determination as began to use his new trick in peeling as many onions and potatoes as he could.

"Issei!" Asia called out which made him stop, "What should we do about this?'' she asked referring to the large number of onion and potato peels scattered across the kitchen, much to Issei's embarrassment.

Then Kenji and Izuku enters the kitchen, "Hey guys.'' the orange-haired architect greeted before taking notice of the mess around the place, "Issei! You better clean this place up or else!" he demanded in a threatening tone.

"How do you know it was me? Issei asked.

"Are you saying that Asia made this mess?" Kenji questioned.

"It was me! It was me, Kenji! I did it!" Issei confessed in panic.

"Rikishi is that you?'' Izuku mused.

* * *

Later that night, we see everyone gathered around the dinner table having dinner while Issei, on the other hand, is staring at the girls imagining that they're naked as he eats.

Koneko took notice of this, "You're making a lewd face.'' she pointed out at Issei with a glare.

Issei let's out a flustered look with a dopey grin, "Not at all!" he denied waving his hands before rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

"Issei?'' Rias spoke, "How are you feeling after your first day of training?'' she asked with a smile.

Issei looks down, "Well, I am the weakest.'' he admitted.

"Yes, without a doubt." Rias said in agreement which made Issei flinched in shame.

"Wow... direct to the bone." Chizuru commented with a blank look.

Rias chuckled, "But, Asia's healing ability and your boosted gear are both valuable resources to us.'' she stated, "Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourselves and don't drag the others down.'' she advised.

"Yes./R-Roger." Asia and Issei responded at the same time.

Issei then turns to Asia, _"True, I'm the one who Asia involved in this.''_ he admitted in his thoughts, _"At the very least, I should grow strong to protect her.''_ he declared as Asia took notice of his stare.

Rias then stood, "Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath.'' she suggested.

Issei then stood up straight, "A-A bath?!" he exclaimed.

Rias turns to him with a smile, "Oh, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing?'' she questioned, "Want to go in together with us? I won't mind.'' she offered.

Kenji facefaulted,_ "Is this woman for real?"_ he questioned in his thoughts.

Rias then turns to Akeno, "How about you, Akeno?'' she asked.

Akeno places a hand on her cheek, "I want to try washing a guy's back." she mused.

"EEEEHH?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Asia, you won't object to bathing with your beloved, will you?'' Rias asked with Asia nodding in response.

Rias then turns to Koneko, "Koneko?'' she asked.

"Don't wanna." Koneko replied quickly which dashed all Issei's hopes.

"Never mind, then.'' Rias mused as Issei fell backwards, "Too bad.'' she teased.

"If you peek, I'll hate you." Koneko threatened.

"Don't you hate him already?" Kenji pointed out with a blank look.

Rias then turns to the three boys of AWA, "How about you three? Would you like to join us?'' she offered.

This causes Chizuru to do a spitstake in shock while Izuku's face turns red, "N-N-N-No T-Thank you!" the green-haired superhero squawked while waving his hands in embarrassment with Koneko smiling at his reaction.

Chizuru stood up with a raised finger, "I think I need to go." he said, "I had to call my girlfriend!'' he exclaimed before quickly running out of the dining area.

Rias giggled, "What about you, Kenji-san?'' she asked.

"HELL NO!" Kenji yelled in annoyance as everyone burst out laughing.

"Chizuru has a girlfriend?" Issei questioned in the midst of the laughter.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone are asleep, Issei enters Asia's room and asked her to lend him her clothes. Later in the forest, Issei is seen practicing his new trick on a piece of log with Asia's clothes on it, Asia then arrives to see what Issei is up to and accidentally got caught on his new trick.

Guess what happened afterwards.

* * *

The next day, we see everyone gathered at a round table in a room somewhere in the mansion, Rias stood in front of them giving a lecture as everyone listens.

"Well, we demons, the fallen angels and God with his heavenly host, waged a huge war a long time ago that seem to last an eternity." Rias started, "No one really won when all was said and done. The war ended with all sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we demons reproduce really slowly. Due to the war, the species itself at the brink of extinction." she explained, "After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded demons, known as the 72 Keys, mostly died out.'' she revealed, "My family - the Gremory House, Sona's family - the Sitri House and Riser's family - the Phenex House are all that remains of the 72 Keys.'' she listed out, "This is why we demons use resurrected humans as servants.'' she revealed, "Subsequently, the Rating Game was created.'' she pointed out, "It allows our servants to gain real battle experience and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities.'' she explained, "Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position." she finished before letting out a sigh, "We should take a break now, I guess all of you are tired.'' she pointed out with a smile.

"Tired is an understatement." Chizuru replied with blood-shot eyes.

Kenji then puts eye-drops on both his eyes, "Men... the history of the Rating Game and the war between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils was so intriguing that I forgot to blink." he stated as Rias giggled.

Akeno then stood up, "I'll go make some tea." she said.

Asia stood up as well, "Ah, I'll help you.'' she offered.

The blonde ex-nun was about to go after Akeno when Issei spoke, "Asia.'' he called out getting her attention, "Sorry about last night.'' he apologized.

Asia blushed, "Oh no.'' she reassured, "You were really amazing back the-" she was about say when Issei placed a finger at his lips.

"Ssssh." Issei hushed, "Let's keep it our secret for now.'' he requested, "'It's still not done and is far from usable." he admitted with a hand behind his head.

"I get it." Asia replied in understanding, "I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete." she declared.

Yuuto then overheard her, "Ultimate move?'' he questioned.

"It's a secret." Asia replied with a smile.

_"Whatever that 'ultimate move' is... it's probably something stupid."_ Kenji thought in annoyance.

Rias then turns to Asia, "Oh yeah, Asia.'' she called getting the ex-nun's attention, "Because you were a nun, please tell us what you now.'' she suggested.

Asia blinks in surprise, "O-Okay.'' she replied.

After preparing everyone with tea, Asia is seen standing in front of everyone and next to her is a book of Bible and a bottle of holy water on top of a small table.

"Well, there are two key tools that the exorcists posses." Asia spoke as she held up the bottle of holy water, "First up one is a holy water." she presented, "Demons like you should not touch it.'' she advised.

"What happen if we do?" Issei asked.

"Something very bad." Asia answered.

"Bad?'' Issei repeated with a tired look, "Being ambiguous makes it more scarier." he pointed out as Kenji stood up, grabs the bottle of holy water and sprayed a few drops at Issei, "AAAAAH!" the brown-haired boy screamed in pain while smoking at the same time, "It burns! It burns!" he hissed like a certain deformed Hobbit while rolling across the floor.

"I-Issei-san!" Asia called out in concern.

"Well what do you know? It works!" Kenji mused before placing the bottle of holy water on the table, "With this... we can at least get a one-up against Riser-douche and his jabronies." he declared, "Of course... unless they had something that repels the effects of a holy water then we're back to square one.'' he stated.

"I believe that no demons in history has ever countered the effects of a holy water.'' Yuuto pointed out.

"And is it necessary to test that holy water on Hyoudou-senpai?'' Izuku asked while watching Issei squirms in pain on the floor.

Kenji waves his hand, "He's a big boy, he can take it.'' he replied.

"And Asia-san, you're a demon now." Rias reminded.

Asia sighed with her head down, "H-Hai... I totally forgot...'' she admitted.

"Where can we get more holy water?'' Kenji asked.

Asia looked up, "I can teach you all how to make it.'' she offered.

Chizuru spoke, "Or we could just ask our exorcist buddies to lend us some of those.'' he chimed in when an idea came to mind, "Or better yet... we can ask two of them to help us take on Riser and his peerage.'' he suggested with a grin.

"Isn't Kamiki-san an exorcist?'' Rias pointed out, "Why not ask her?'' she asked.

"Like I said before, Izumo volunteered to sit this one out, so she and the others can look after Kuoh while were in the game.'' Chizuru replied.

"Then who do you have in mind?'' Izuku asked.

Chizuru grinned, "I had two exorcist in mind and no, I am not talking about Allen and Lavi, Kenji, I'm talking about the Okumura Twins!" he replied.

"You mean, Rin and Yukio?'' Kenji pointed out.

"Who are you guys talking about?'' Rias asked.

"Rin and Yukio Okumura." Chizuru spoke, "They attend True Cross Academy alongside Izumo, Yukio is an experienced exorcist while Rin is an up and coming.'' he stated, "But the reason that I chose them is not just because they'll do well in this game but there's also the fact that they're half-demons.'' he explained, much to the locals' surprise.

"Wait! Those two are half-demons? How is that possible?'' Rias questioned in surprise.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, "It's long story... let's just say that the twins are a product of devil and human getting together.'' he said before rubbing the back of his head, "Their situation is a lot more complicated than you think.'' he admitted.

"Well... I guess we'll just look forward in meeting them." Rias replied.

Chizuru then pulls out his tablet, "I'll go send them a message.'' he said when his device let's out a beeping sound. Checking on it, the blonde's eyes widen in shock and nearly presses the device on his face, "Oh shit!" he cursed.

"What?'' Izuku asked.

Chizuru looks up at everyone, "We got company!" he squawked, "An a group of Apostles are spotted around this area!" he exclaimed, much to everyone's shock.

And with that, the ORC and the trio of AWA boys quickly made their way out of the mansion and into the forest to where the Apostles' minions are spotted. Reaching an open area, the group gasped in shock when they were greeted by the sight of numerous zombies, hollows, contaminoids and lizardmen scattered around the place, and what shocks them the most is that they're all dead.

"W-What happened here?" Issei muttered in shock.

"The invaders..." Izuku spoke, "... they're all dead." he pointed out.

"But... who did it?'' Chizuru asked, "Not that I mind though since it save us the trouble.'' he admitted, "But I'm still baffled that someone took them all down!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kenji said in agreement, "But like you said... who did it?'' he questioned in disbelief.

"I did." a voice answered.

Everyone turns to see a young man walking out from the wood with both in his pockets and sporting a cocky grin. The young man stands at around six feet and with a rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, a wide jaw and his eye color seems to be grey-blue. His hair is black, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. His attire consists of a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace. A sword is slung over his back favoring his left hand, and his pistols are placed in holsters which are located at the back of his waist, under his coat.

"W-Wh-Wh-Wh-Who are... who are... who are you?" Chizuru asked in surprise at the newcomer.

The young man grinned in response, "The name is Dante.'' he introduced himself, "Also known as the Son of Sparda." he revealed.

**And that's it for now and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter despite coming out really short but honestly satisfied with it.**

**This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Dante from ****DmC: Devil May Cry**

**Surprised to see Dante making an appearance? And you're all probably wondering why I chose this version to appear instead of the original that we all know and love? Well, unlike some ingrates that complains a lot, I enjoyed the game and I like the design of this Dante but of course, nothing beats the original Dante. Don't worry, the original Dante will make an appearance but not too soon.**

**Next chapter, the gang gets to know well the Son of Sparade.**

**Until then paalam!**


	7. Meeting the Nephilim

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and I'm glad that Dante's appearance is well-received.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - There are tons of perverts in the AWA but Issei will probably hold the top title of ''the'' pervert.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Uninhabited Mountain, Somewhere in Japan**

Dante's life is like a roller coaster.

Dante's story begins in Limbo City, a modern-day city secretly controlled by all-powerful demons, manipulating humanity through the comforts of life, with the demons themselves residing in a parallel plane called 'Limbo'. Living on the fringes of the brainwashed society is Dante, a young man at odds with the demons who constantly hunt him, and the civilian authorities they control. Dante is warned by a young woman named Kat that he is in danger just as a Hunter demon drags him into Limbo. Dante navigates the Bellevue Pier's carnival and kills the demon with Kat's aid, who can see into Limbo with her psychic powers. Dante returns to the human world and accepts Kat's offer to meet with her boss, Vergil.

Along the way, Kat explains that Vergil leads "The Order", a rogue vigilante organisation intent on exposing the demons and releasing the world from their control. Vergil tells Dante that with his help the Order can bring down the demons. Dante learns that he and Vergil are not only long lost twin brothers but also Nephilim, the children of Angel and Demon and the only beings capable of killing the cruel demon king Mundus. Their demon father Sparda was Mundus' chief lieutenant in the war against the angels until he betrayed Mundus when he fell in love with the angel Eva and sired the twins. Mundus, afraid of the Nephilim, attacked the family and killed Eva. Sparda spirited his sons to safety, wiped their memories for their own protection and gave each a sword (Rebellion for Dante, Yamato for Vergil). Mundus imprisoned Sparda and condemned him to eternal torture and has hunted Dante ever since. After learning of his past, Dante resolves to help Vergil bring down Mundus and his regime.

Dante, with help from Kat, gradually takes down Mundus' operations. During the final stages of his campaign, Dante witnesses a SWAT team raid the Order's headquarters, killing everyone in sight. Dante rescues Vergil from Limbo but he is helpless to protect Kat from being brutally beaten and dragged back to Mundus' lair. Dante then kidnaps Lilith, Mundus' demon concubine carrying Mundus' unborn child, and offers to trade her to Mundus for Kat. During the exchange, Vergil kills Lilith, her child and the SWAT troops. The three allies narrowly escape as Mundus tears much of the city apart in an outburst of power that depletes the Hellgate, a portal to the demon world within his stronghold in Silver Sacks Tower. Kat, recovering from her injuries, leads the brothers through a detailed plan to infiltrate the Towers and defeat Mundus. Dante draws Mundus out of his lair and Vergil closes the Hellgate, rendering Mundus mortal. Mundus forms a massive body for himself and confronts the brothers, but Dante lands the killing blow to destroy Mundus for good. Limbo collapses into the human world, making demons visible to humans and creating chaos and pandemonium worldwide.

After Mundus' defeat, Vergil reveals his true intentions: with their family avenged, he intends to rule humanity in Mundus' place. Vergil argues that as their saviours, they must protect humans "from themselves" yet he callously dismisses the human Kat's role in saving humanity. Dante is appalled at Vergil's attitude and defeats him in a climactic sword fight. Kat stops Dante from killing his brother and Vergil leaves in disgrace. Faced with a world now infested with demons and abandoned by his own brother, Dante questions his own identity but Kat comforts him by claiming that he is "Dante, nothing more and nothing less".

Weeks later after that, Dante was walking around one city when he accidentally stumbles upon a stray portal and got sucked into another world, and found himself in a forest infested by various creatures. The creatures attacked him but Dante took them all out easily and after that, he came across a group with a few that he quickly identifies as demons.

"And that's how I get here." Dante finished explaining his story.

Currently, Dante is inside the mansion's living area, sitting on a couch while the ORC and the trio of AWA boys gathered around him, listening to his story.

Chizuru Tachibana facefaulted, "Stray portals... I really hate those things...'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Rias Gremory then spoke, "I can't believe it... right in front of us is a half-demon and half-angel.'' she muttered as Akeno Himejima remained silent while staring Dante for some reason.

"Nephilim, huh?'' Kenji Kazama mused, "That's a nice name for it.'' he commented.

"You said that other demons are after you.'' Yuuto Kiba pointed out.

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "They've been constantly breathing down my neck.'' he replied, "But I don't think they can find me here... the existence of other dimensions seems non-existential to some of them." he stated, "Though... I really need to find a way back, Kat is waiting for me.'' he said.

"Kat?" Asia Argento asked.

"My only companion back in my world." Dante answered.

Chizuru then spoke, "Well... the AWA may find a way to get you back to your home world.'' he claimed, "Though... they need to search for it first and it may take some time." he said.

"How long?'' Dante asked.

"Two to five days, give or take." Chizuru answered.

Dante chuckled, "Then I can wait." he replied before leaning back and placing his feet on the coffee table, "So? What are you guys doing in this mountain?'' he questioned with a curious grin.

"We're currently doing some training." Issei Hyoudou replied.

"Training? For what?'' Dante asked, "Are you partaking some sort of war?'' he questioned.

"Close but no.'' Izuku Midoriya answered.

"We're training for an upcoming Rating Game." Kenji started, "You see, Miss Rias here...'' he said gesturing his hand at the redhead, "She got forced in a stupid arrange marriage with a douchebag that she obviously like and wanted to gain freedom.'' he explained, "And beating that douchebag in a stupid game to break away from him.'' he finished.

"What kind of guy is her supposed fiance?'' Dante asked.

Rias crosses her arms, "A complete scumbag.'' she answered.

"And a bastard who flaunts the girls in his peerage!" Issei exclaimed in anger.

Dante let's out a whistle, "That's impressive.'' he mused when he realized something, "Wait a minute? He already had a lot of women but how come he's still engaged with someone?'' he pointed out.

Kenji facefaulted, "Yeah... I don't get it either.'' he replied.

Dante was silent for a minute before smiling, "If you don't mind though... I would like to take part of this Rating Game?'' he requested.

This taken everyone aback, "Y-You're going to help us?'' Rias asked in shock.

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Might as well.'' he replied, "I have nothing to do at the moment since according to the orange-head...'' he said getting a loud 'Hey! I'm not the one who told you that!' from Kenji, "... that it will take time for them to find my world, so might as well get myself involve with something to ease my boredom.'' he explained, "Besides... you guys decided to help me find a way to get me back home, lending you guys a hand is all I could offer for now.'' he stated with a grin.

Chizuru turns to Rias, "What do you think, Rias-dono?'' he questioned, "I believe we should let him join our group since I feel a lot of power in him.'' he pointed out.

Rias nodded, "Indeed... I feel a lot of power in him.'' she said, _"His presence is very similar to my brother."_ she thought, "_With him in our group maybe we do have a chance of winning.''_ she declared.

"So, what do you guys think?'' Dante asked.

Rias sighed, "You're appearance maybe off-putting but I appreciate your generosity.'' she said while offering him a handshake, "We would love to have you fight for us." she said.

But instead of taking her handshake, Dante gently grabs her hand and kisses it, much to everyone's surprise and Issei's ire, "Anything for a lovely lady such as yourself.'' he replied with a grin.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Issei demanded with an accusatory finger pointed at the Nephilim.

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Just a friendly gesture." he replied, "Nothing more, nothing less.'' he said.

"You...'' Issei growled.

"President... are you sure about this?'' Yuuto questioned, "I understand that his involvement will give us an advantage but he's a half-angel and I don't think the other demons will not take lightly of this once they find this out.'' he pointed out.

Rias then thought about it, "That is... quite a problem.'' she admitted.

Kenji then spoke, "Another problem is us... the humans.'' he added while pointing a finger at himself, "I don't think the higher demons will take lightly of us once they found out that we're humans taking part of a rating game.'' he explained with a blank look.

Rias blinks for a minute before facepalming in realization, "How come that never crossed my mind?'' she muttered.

Chizuru scoffed, "That won't be a problem.'' he said before pulling out a white tag with the letter "D" written on it, "Because we had this!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"What's that?" Izuku asked.

"Probably something stupid.'' Kenji commented with an annoyed look.

"Seriously! What is that?'' Issei asked.

Chizuru's grin grew bigger as he presented the item, "This is a Species Tag!" he answered, "This item is fueled with illusion-type magic which allows one person to change species.'' he explained before wrapping the tag around his right wrist, "Just slap the tag on your wrist and voila you'll be identified as something else.'' he instructed.

Rias eyes widen when she noticed that Chizuru is now emanating demon aura around him, "S-Sugoi... I can feel it... as if you were a demon since you were born.'' she described in awe.

"Interesting." Dante mused.

"Just where the heck did you get that stuff?!" Kenji questioned in disbelief.

Chizuru turns to him, "It seems the guys from HQ figured out that the other demons might recognized as humans with strange powers, so they had this tag made just in case.'' he explained.

"I'm surprised that they still had the brain to create something like this." Kenji commented.

Rias sighed, "Well... with that... we had no problem getting you guys involve in the Ratings Game.'' she stated as Chizuru handed Dante a tag, "If we ever win, no... we will win, I hope that everything goes well once the rating games are over." she stated.

"I hope so, too." Koneko Toujou said in agreement.

Dante suddenly heard his stomach making a sound, "Hehe... looks like hunger has come for me.'' he chuckled, "Any grub here?" he asked, "I haven't eaten ever since coming here." he stated.

Asia then spoke, "H-Hai! We'll prepare you some meal.'' she offered.

And with that, Asia led Dante to the dining area as Rias spoke, "In the mean time, we'll continue on with training.'' she announced.

"And I...'' Chizuru spoke, "... am gonna make some calls.'' he said before walking out of the room.

"I hope the Okumura twins are free at the moment." Izuku said in concern,

"If they are... then we'll settle it with Allen and Lavi." Kenji declared.

**-BREAK-**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Kingdom, AWA Academy**

Meanwhile at the AWA Academy, we see a lot of students and staffs gathered around one of the Recreation Area at the large facility. At the bar, we see Hank Hill, Wario, Waluigi, Bols, Hidan and Demoura Zodd having drinks and right behind them, we see Kenshin Himura having a conversation with Shamal and Misato Katsuragi at one table when Yamato joins them with a tray of drinks in hand.

At one part, we see Touma Kamijou, Azusa Nakano, Yuuki Asaba and Asuna Yuuki sitting on a couch while playing a game using an unspecified Nintendo console while Akio Fudou, Selina Sherlock, Red, Rena Ryuuguu and Pacifica Casull watching from the back.

At another table in the area, we see Flash Sentry, Rin Okumura, Alphonse Elric, Kouki Akune and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi playing cards of Texas Hold Em'.

Kouki then spoke, "I need you to re-sticker the clock radios." he requested, "They're on sale." he declared.

"Yeah, I saw the flyer." Zenkichi pointed out, "I already took care of it." he claimed.

"Really? Well, way to take initiative." Kouki mused

Zenkichi looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "_Way to take initiative...?_" he repeated, "What are you up to?" he questioned.

Kouki shook his head, "Nothing. I just think you did a god job." he replied.

"Okay. But I'm watching you." Zenkichi warned.

"Stop being weird." Kouki advised.

Alphonse then spoke, "This conversation kinda reminds me of the poker night at the inventory.'' he commented.

"Is that so?'' Rin questioned, "Then I'm Brock and your Claptrap.'' he declared, "Flash is the voiceless player character.'' he added.

"No... you're Claptrap." Alphonse replied.

"And who are you calling voiceless?'' Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Call." Kouki declared placing three chips forward.

"I'll call." Alphonse placed three chips forward as well.

Zenkichi thought for a minute, "Okay... I'll call.'' he complied tossing two chips forward.

Rin taps two fingers on the table, "Check." he declared as Flash presented his cards, "Goddammit!" he cursed.

Then a teenage boy enters the area. He has a short dark-brown hair and has teal eyes, his most notable trait are the two moles under his left eye and another one under his mouth. He wears a black long buttoned quotes with a belt wrapped around his waist over a white collared shirt and black vest with a red necktie, black pants, boots and wears black thick glasses. This is Yukio Okumura, Rin's younger twin brother.

Yukio looks around and saw his older brother playing cards at one table, he calmly walks towards them before stopping with hands on his back, "Nii-san.'' he called out.

"Hey, Yuki." Rin greeted. Not even bothering to look at his brother since he's too busy with the game, "Need anything?'' he asked.

Yukio shook his head, "Nothing much.'' he answered, "I'm just hear to inform you that Tachibana-san made a call and it seems that he'll be needing us in their current task.'' he stated.

"Which Tachibana are we talking about?'' Rin asked checking his cards.

"Chizuru." Yukio answered, "The blonde boy with blue eyes." he described.

"Okay." Rin replied as Zenkichi pushes four more chips forward.

Yukio crosses his arms, "Nii-san, I highly suggest that you get ready because we'll be heading there tomorrow morning alongside two more persons.'' he advised.

Rin waves his left hand, "Yeah... yeah... whatever..." he replied.

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "And please sleep early tonight, so you can wake up on time before we leave.'' he added, "I don't want both of us to be late because of your tardiness." he reminded.

Rin facefaulted in annoyance, "I get it! I get it!" he grumbled.

Yukio nodded before walking off when Flash spoke, "It still baffles me that you're the older brother.'' he commented while throwing three chips forward, "I'll call.'' he declared.

"Son of a bitch!" Rin cursed in frustration.

"I wonder who are the other two Yukio is referring to." Zenkichi mused.

"Knowing Chizuru... I bet he's gonna use this chance to get that Miyafuji girl to join their mission just to be with her.'' Kouki stated, "I'll check." he said tapping two fingers on the table.

"Oh come on!" Rin complained.

* * *

Meanwhile in one halls of the academy, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson hanging out in front of a row of lockers when Ichigo's tablet let's out a small beep.

Ichigo checks on his tablet and raised an eyebrow, "Woah...'' he muttered.

"What's wrong?'' Taro asked.

"I just received a message that Chizuru wanted me to join them for some sort of game." Ichigo replied.

Yuusuke Urameshi walks towards them, "You too, huh?'' he said getting Ichigo's attention, "I also received a message that Chizuru want to me help partake in a game against demons." he stated.

"Demons, huh?'' Ichigo mused, "I wonder if they are strong?'' he questioned with a grin.

Yuusuke grinned back, "Well... we're about to find out." he replied.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Uninhabited Mountain, Somewhere in Japan**

The next morning, Issei and Yuuto are seen training while Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko observes them. Meanwhile, a few distance from them, we see Kenji, Izuku, Chizuru and Dante watching them from a far, the former two sitting on a log, Dante standing up and Chizuru dangling on a tree branch like some sort of koala.

"So, Issei is the weakest link of this bunch." Dante commented.

"More like the load.'' Kenji replied, "Rias has been training him, helping him improve as much as possible before the start of the stupid game.'' he explained.

"She seems pretty fond of him." Dante commented, "What is he to her?'' he asked.

Kenji shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno but Rias is pretty much behind him after she turned him into a devil.'' he stated.

Dante chuckled, "Lucky bastard.'' he mused.

With Issei and others, the brown-haired pervert is seen activating his Boosted Gear, boosting over and over again, powering it up twelve times, allowing him to fight with the accumulated power for some time, Yuuto then charges forward with a bokken in hand before striking down but Issei blocks it with his gear before pushing him back, Issei then shoots out a powerful magical beam, nearly missing Yuuto by an inch, and hitting a mountain from the distance, leveling it from the ground up, much to everyone's awe shock.

Dante smirked, "Impressive." he complimented.

"Let's just hope that he keeps this up until the ratings game." Izuku stated.

"I think he'll do just fine." Chizuru reassured, "But if Issei falls down though... it'll be up to us to lead Gremory-dono to victory.'' he declared.

**-BREAK-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

Meanwhile back in Kuoh, we see Souna Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra entering a cafe when they took notice of Ochako Uraraka, Nejire Hadou, Izumo Kamiki, Kiyomasa Senji, Kimial "Kim" Diehl, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre and "Michael Jackson" Rock Lee gathered at one table.

"I'm telling you guys, the donuts and coffee are great!" Kiyomasa exclaimed with a grin, "So good... I kept coming back for more.'' he said.

"Is that what have you been doing all this time?'' Jacqueline questioned with a raised eyebrow but Kiyomasa ignores her.

Ochako checks on her phone, "You think Deku-kun and the others are doing fine in the mountains?'' she questioned in concern.

Izumo scoffed, "They're doing fine... a little training won't do them any harm.'' she reassured, "Except for Hyoudou... that good for nothing pervert is so weak that even Mitsuo can beat him in a sword fight.'' she stated.

"Kamiki-san, do you have something against him?'' Nejire chimed in.

Then Souna and Tsubaki walks towards them, "Greetings everyone." the former greeted.

Everyone turns to them, "Oh! Sitri-san, Shinra-san.'' Nejire greeted back.

"What are you guys doing here?'' Kim asked.

"We're here to have lunch and..." Souna replied before sighing, "... to meet someone.'' she muttered in distress.

"You sound distressed." Ochako pointed out, "Is the person you're meeting is someone you hate?'' she asked in concern.

Souna shook her head, "N-No... that's not it... it's just...'' she was about to say but she was interrupted when Lee spoke.

"The person you're about to meet is some sort of high-ranking demon, whom happens to be your sister, and your sister loves you too much which often borderlines obsession and embarrasses you to no end." Lee deducted with a hard boiled expression.

Izumo looks at him in disbelief, "Don't draw some stupid conclusion like that!" she chastised before turning to Souna, "I'm pretty sure that's not...'' she tried to say when she noticed Souna looking away with a red face, "...the case! Holy dream rolls! Her face is all red! That means it's true!" she exclaimed with Tsubaki silently nodding in confirmation.

"How did you figure that out?!" Kiyomasa asked in disbelief.

Lee tips his hat, "You see... my mind is as sharp as my suit.'' he answered.

"Get back to your disgusting green jumpsuit already!" Kim exclaimed.

As this is going on, a girl her late teens, enters the restaurant. The girl has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts), she has a long black hair tied into twin tails and has blue eyes. She wears a dark-green collared jacket with a pink neckerchief, dark-blue ruffled knee-length skirt, brown laced boots and a green beret. This is Serafall Leviathan, the older sister of Souna.

Serafall looks around and spotted her sister with the group.

"Is she too much of a trouble for you?'' Ochako asked.

Souna sighed, "You have no idea.'' she muttered in reply.

"Souna-chan!" Serafall called out before hugging her sister from behind, much to everyone's surprise with Kim nearly getting a heart attack.

"O-Onee-sama!" Souna squawked with a red face.

"I missed you so much! Did you missed me too? Are you happy to see your big sister again?" Serafall asked in excitement.

"Onee-sama! Stop it!" Souna demanded in embarrassment.

Then Serafall took notice of the group, "Hm? Are they you peerage?'' she asked, "They look different from what I remember.'' she commented letting go of her sister.

Souna sighed in relief, "N-No...'' she replied, "Aside from Tsubaki... the people here are special allies to Rias' peerage and to the extension... mine as well." she answered.

"Huh? Special allies~" Serafall mused, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Serafall Leviathan and Souna-chan's older sister.'' she introduced herself, "But you can call me, Milky!" she said with a magical girl pose.

Souna facepalmed, "Onee-sama..." she muttered in frustration.

Serafall then began to observe everyone at the table, much to their discomfort, "I-I-I's there something wrong?'' Ochako asked nervously.

Serafall let's out a big grin, "I've decided!" she spoke, "I'm having you guys appear in my TV show, Miracle Levia-tan!'' she declared with a finger pointed at the group.

Everyone stares at her in silent until they let out a noise, "EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" they shouted in shock.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**These are the characters that debuted in chapter:**

**Yukio Okumura from Ao No Exorcist**

**Serafall Leviathan from High School DxD**

**Next chapter... the Rating Games is about start, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	8. Rating Games Part 1

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Stupid lockdown and stupid pandemic! I don't mind staying at home for a while but I'm more of an outdoor person! Well... at least it's for a good reason and I really hope that things go back to normal soon.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Serafall's early appearance is a result of a last minute decision and writer's block.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

It was early in the morning as we head towards the apartment where the AWA gang are staying. In the living room, a blue-colored vortex appears out of thin air and out come Yuusuke Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura.

"Hey guys, we're here."' Yuusuke announced only to be greeted by the sight of Ochako Uraraka, Nejire Hadou, Izumo Kamiki, Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre all wearing colorful costumes, "Uhh... what's up with the costumes?'' he questioned in surprise.

Izumo sighed, "Please don't ask.'' she muttered in reply.

Ichigo looks around, "Where are the others?'' he asked.

"Currently in their rooms getting themselves ready for tonight's game." Jacqueline answered.

Ochako then approaches them, "But Chizuru wants to give these to you.'' she said handing the four new arrivals with tags.

"What's this?'' Rin asked.

Nejire spoke, "This is a Species Tag!" she answered, "This item is fueled with illusion-type magic which allows one person to change species.'' she explained, "Since non-demon figures are not allowed to join the Ratings Game, this tag will help you guys fool the other demons in thinking that you're the same as them.'' she added.

"But why Nii-san and I need one of these?'' Yukio asked, "We're half-human, half-demons after all.'' he pointed out.

"That's point... you two are half-human." Izumo pointed out, "If a high-ranking demon figure that out it will cause a huge uproar!" she stated.

"Good point." Yukio said in agreement.

"So, where is the Rating Game taking place?'' Yuusuke asked.

Kim shook her head, "We don't know." she replied, "But according to Miss Gremory, the location for the game will be revealed at the start game.'' she stated.

"I had hunch that it will take place in Kuoh Academy." Izumo claimed.

"Another question...'' Ichigo spoke while picking up some sort of magical wand from the table, "What the fuck is this?'' he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The girls then turns to Nejire with annoyed looks, "What? It's a gift." Nejire said with a smile.

**-BREAK-**

Later that night at the Kuoh Academy, we head towards the old schoolhouse to see Chizuru Tachibana and Dante standing at the front entrance having a discussion.

"Okay, Dante, you're definitely the most powerful person in this group.'' Chizuru pointed out, "With Ichigo coming in second.'' he muttered, "I can definitely tell that you can decimate the enemies in a matter of second but doing might put you on radar of whatever high-ranking demons out there.'' he stated, "So, we decided to hold you back until later in game." he said, More specifically... once Riser himself is on the battlefield.'' he clarified.

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Sure.'' he complied, "Just save some action for me.'' he requested with a grin.

Then Souna Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra walks towards them, "Good evening, Tachibana-san, Dante-san.'' the former greeted.

"Hey ya, Sitri-dono and Shinra-dono." Chizuru greeted back.

"Evening ladies." Dante followed with a flirtatious smirk.

Souna rolled her eyes at Dante, "Anyway... I'm here to Rias and everyone.'' she said.

Chizuru then jabs a thumbs behind him, "They're inside.'' he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main room of the ORC, we see both Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima sipping tea, Koneko Toujou adjusting her fingerless gloves, Yuuto Kiba sheathing his sword while Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento sat on the couch. Meanwhile at one corner of the room, we see Kenji Kazama, Kiyomasa Senji, "Michael Jackson" Rock Lee, Izuku Midoriya, Yuusuke, Ichigo and the Okumura Twins having a discussion of their own when Chizuru, Dante, Souna and Tsubaki enters the room.

"Excuse us." Souna announced as Chizuru and Dante went towards the guys.

"Good evening, Souna." Rias greeted.

"Welcome." Akeno added.

"Who are those girls?'' Yuusuke asked.

Izuku spoke, "Those are Miss Souna Sitri and Miss Tsubaki Shinra, the student council president and vice-president of this school respectively.'' he answered.

"But what are they doing here?'' Issei asked.

Rias then spoke, "Rating Games are broadcast to members of both families.'' she replied, "They are responsible for it.'' she pointed out.

"I volunteered for the task.'' Souna admitted, "It's your first game, after all.'' she pointed out.

Rias smiled, "We'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry.'' she declared.

Suddenly, a bright white circle appears behind them and Grayfia Lucifuge appeared, "Everyone, are you prepared?'' she questioned.

"Who's that chick?'' Rin asked.

"She's Miss Grayfia Lucifuge, a high-ranking demon, show some respect, Rin!" Kenji chastised.

Rias nodded, "Yes, anytime.'' she answered.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield." Grayfia explained.

"Battlefield?'' Issei muttered.

Akeno turns to Issei, "An alternate space created just for this game.'' she answered, "It's disposed of after each game, so you can run will all you want.'' she explained.

Chizuru smirked, "Seems like an appropriate stomping grounds for people like us.'' he mused.

"I hear ya.'' Dante said in agreement.

Souna then spoke, "I will be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast.'' she said, "I wish you the best luck, Rias.'' she added before turning around.

"Thank you, but make the broadcast fair, okay?'' Rias advised.

Souna slightly turns to her, "Of course.'' she answered, "I don't expect an even match against him, however.'' she admitted and with that, Souna and Tsubaki left the room.

Grayfia then spoke, "By the way, the demon lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well.'' she said.

Rias' eyes widen in surprise before looking down, "I see... my brother is also...'' she muttered.

This taken Issei aback, "Did you just say _brother_?'' he squawked, "Did I hear it wrong?'' he questioned.

Yuuto then spoke, "No, her brother is the demon lord." he confirmed, much to Issei and Asia's shock.

"Eh?! Demon lord?!" Issei squawked, "Your brother is a demon lord?!" he pointed out in shock.

Rias sighed, "Yes.'' she confirmed.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Crimson Satan." Yuuto spoke, "That's her bother.'' he said, "Sirzechs-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war.'' he explained.

"So that's why the president became the heiress of the Gremory Family." Asia pointed out.

"Huh? Who knew Miss Gremory is related to a demon lord." Kenji commented.

"We met another demon lord days ago." Lee claimed, "And she happens to Sitri-dono's older sister.'' he revealed.

"Was she the one who forced you guys to join her underworld TV program?" Yuusuke questioned with a grin.

Kiyomasa sighed, "Yeah... she is.'' he confirmed.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appears on the floor, "It's about time.'' Grayfia announced.

Rias stood up from her seat, "Let's go.'' she beckoned.

And with that, everyone steps on top of the magic circle before magically teleporting them to another location to which is a replica of the main room of the ORC however everyone are aware that they're in a different plane of existence.

Except for two people.

"Nothing changed.'' Asia commented.

Issei began to look around, "Did the teleportation failed or did I screwed up again?'' he questioned in panic.

Dante let's out a whistle, "Nice.'' he mused, "Just like the real one.'' he commented with the guys nodding in agreement.

"Eh? What do you guys mean?'' Issei asked in confusion.

Suddenlty, Grayfia's voice was heard, _"Everyone...''_ she spoke_, "I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory Family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex families.''_ she announced, _"Taking both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of the Kuoh Academy, the school Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield.''_ she explained.

"A replica?'' Issei repeated.

Rias turns to him, "Take a look outside.'' she suggested.

Issei and Asia then walks towards one window with the former opening it, and to their surprise, the night sky is sporting a light-green aurora lights.

"The sky is..." Asia muttered.

"We're in an alternate universe." Issei stated.

"With a replica of the entire school in it." Rias added.

"J-Just how amazing are the demon's power?'' Issei questioned in disbelief.

Then Grayfia's voice spoke once more, _"Both parties have been teleported to their main base.''_ she announced, _"Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club room in the old schoolhouse.''_ she pointed out, _"And Riser-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new schoolhouse."_ she followed.

"The principal's office? Seriously?!" Kenji exclaimed in disbelief.

"A new place for them to smooch." Kiyomasa muttered with a blank look.

"I don't even wanna know what you mean by that." Yukio commented.

Grayfia then continued, _"Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's schoolhouse.''_ she explained.

Issei then smashed a fist on his palm, "So I just need to enter the new schoolhouse, and the promotion will make me as powerful as a queen, the strongest piece!" he declared with a grin.

Akeno chuckled, "Oh my~ That won't be easy.'' she said.

"It also means their pawns can be promoted if they enter this building." Yuuto explained, "You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense." he stated.

"You have a point.'' Issei pointed out in agreement.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "Don't worry, Issei, we know how much you want to kick Riser-douche's ass, so we'll help pave way for that.'' he declared.

Issei smiled, "Thanks.'' he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Kuoh Academy in the world, we see Souna and Tsubaki alongside Ochaka, Nejire, Izumo, Kim and Jacqueline gathered at one table inside the student council office watching the upcoming game through various screens.

"Thank you for letting us watch the game with you, Sitri-senpai." Ochako said in gratitude.

"It's no problem." Souna reassured, "I know you girls are anxious about the game since you friends are part of it.'' she stated.

Izumo stares at one screen with Riser Phenex and his harem in it, "I really don't like that guy.'' she admitted, "I met a lot of flirts and womanizer but these guy is the worst!" she stated.

"I myself want to kick his ass." Kim admitted with a grin.

"I really hope that everything goes well in this game."" Ochako muttered in concern.

Nejire spoke, "Don't worry... this is Chizuru and the gang that we're talking about.'' she reassured with a big smile.

* * *

Back in the alternate space, Koneko would hand everyone a small piece of pink-colored glowing item.

Koneko then handed one to Issei, "What's this?'' the perverted pawn asked picking it up.

"This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield." Rias answered as the piece levitated towards her left ear.

"So, it's like a transciever." Issei commented as he and Asia puts on the item in their ears.

Chizuru decided to test, "Hey, Kenji! Can you hear me?'' he asked with a finger on his left ear.

"Of course, I can hear you! Your fingertips away from me!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance as everyone burst into laughter and thankfully, Kenji's outburst puts the ORC into a good mood.

_"The game begins now."_ Grayfia's voice announced.

And with that, everyone are seen gathered around Rias' desk, looking over a map of the school.

"The enemy's main base is the new schoolhouse." Rias pointed out.

"And in the principal's office... of all places." Kenji muttered in disbelief.

Rias chuckled before continuing, "Anyway... the quickest way to get there is to cross the schoolyard but...'' she trailed.

"... we'd be in plain sight.'' Koneko pointed out.

"Indeed, it's too risky." Rias confirmed.

Issei then spoke, "Then maybe approach the new schoolhouse from the back, across the track field?'' he suggested.

"They are probably expecting that.'' Chizuru pointed out.

Rias nodded, "He is right.'' she said in agreement, "I expect a few of their nimble rooks and knights to be placed around this club house.'' she stated.

"It's a classic but foolproof tactic.'' Akeno commented.

Yuuto then spoke, "President.'' he chimed in, "Why don't we take the gym first, which is near both the old and the new schoolhouse?'' he suggested, "It's pretty close to our base and would help keep the enemies in check.'' he explained.

Rias nodded, "The gym is like the center of the chessboard.'' she said, "Taking it first would give us tactical advantage.'' she stated.

Ichigo crosses his arms, "That's risky as well but it might just work.'' he pointed out.

Rias smiled, "Then it's settled.'' she decided, "It's indoors, so a rook's power would be better suited than a knight's mobility." he explained with Koneko nodding in response.

"Fighting is difficult, isn't it?'' Asia commented.

"Well, we just need to believe in the president and follow her orders." Issei reassured.

"You're right." Asia said in agreement.

Rias then stood up straight, "First, we need to secure the defensive line.'' she began, "Yuuto, Koneko, go set up traps in the forest." she ordered as the two complied with Koneko summoning her cat familiar before leaving the room, Rias then turns to her best friend, "Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it.'' she advised.

Akeno bowed her head, "As you wish.'' she complied before leaving the room.

Rias then turns to the AWA gang, "You guys, with the exception of Dante, will scatter around the place but keep yourself hidden in plain sight.'' she advised, "You know what to do once an enemy made their presence.'' she stated.

Chizuru nodded, "You can count on us.'' he replied with a thumb jab on his chest, "You heard the lady! Let's move! Move!" he commanded as they marches out of the room.

Dante then leans on a wall, "Just to remember to save some action for me.'' he reminded with a grin.

Issei the rubs the back of his head, "Um, P-President, what should we do?'' he asked in behalf of himself and Asia.

Rias turns to Asia, "You're recovery and support, Asia, so be on standby with me here.'' she advised before walking off, "It'd be pointless for you to go and get knocked out.'' she reminded.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Asia replied.

"As for Issei..." Rias trails before taking a seat on the sofa, "Lie down here.'' she advised patting a hand on her leg and despite Issei's shock, the pervert complied as he lay his head down on her lap as she began to caress his head, making Issei cry in tears of joy, much to Rias' amusement.

Meanwhile, Asia sat on the other sofa and watches them with a jealous pout while Dante had a smirk on his face, "Lucky son of a bitch.'' he mused.

Rias chuckled, "Issei, I'll release the spell cast upon you, just a little.'' she said.

"Eh?" Issei said in surprise.

Rias then places a hand on Issei's hand and he suddenly felt a new type of power flowing within his body, "Remember I told you I spent eight pawns to resurrect you?'' she reminded with Issei nodding in confirmation, "Right after resurrection... your body couldn't handle all that power, so I locked it up in multiple layers of spells.'' she explained, "I just released a small part of it.'' she revealed.

"Then the power I feeling right now is..." Issei trailed.

"It's your inherent power." Rias pointed out, "To full acquire it, you need the Booster Gear and a tough body to withstand it.'' she explained, "You're still not there, though.'' she confessed with a smile.

"So that's what the intense training is all about." Issei stated in realization, _"Sorry for thinking of you as a monster.''_ he apologized in his thoughts, _"I'm so terrible!"_ he cried in shame.

Asia then looks away with cupped hands, "Ah... I don't know that's what you were doing!" she admitted, "Lord, please forgive me for being jealous a minute ago... AAAUUU!" she tried to pray only to get a headache.

Dante raised an eyebrow at Asia, "What's up with her?'' he questioned in confusion.

Rias then spoke, "Listen, Issei.'' she beckoned, "Defeat your opponent, even if it's a girl.'' she advised, "Don't hold back because they won't be holding back either.'' she explained.

Issei then raised a fist up high, "I got it.'' he complied with a smile, "I promise to bring you victory.'' he declared.

"Yes, I'm expecting much from you, my adorable Issei." Rias replied.

_"How can you call someone 'adorable' with that lewd expression?"_ Dante thought with a blank look.

Suddenly, Rias heard Akeno's voice through the transceiver, _"President, can you hear me?''_ she called.

"Yes, I hear you." Rias answered.

_"The preparations is complete."_ Akeno reported.

Rias then stood up, causing Issei to fall and hit the floor face first, "Ouch!" he yelped in pain.

"Then here's the game plan." Rias begun.

* * *

Back in Kuoh Academy in the world at the student council's office, everyone watches the game in anxiousness and concern.

"Rias-sama has begun to move." Tsubaki pointed out.

Souna then placed a hand under her chin, "Since she lacks manpower, it's impossible for to defend the base perfectly.'' she pointed out, "Knowing that, a quick attack is probably only choice they had at the moment.'' she explained.

"I wonder how will Chizuru and the others play on this." Kim said out loud.

"Knowing those guys... it's safe to say that they had plans of their own.'' Jacqueline said, "Oh well... as long as it works on Gremory-san's favor.'' she stated.

_"Everyone... good-luck."_ Ochako thought in concern.

* * *

Back in the alternate space, we see Issei stepping out of the clubhouse before being greeted Koneko, Rin and Yukio when they suddenly, Rias' voice was heard.

_"Listen."_ Rias begun, _"You won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym.''_ she advised, _"Make sure you follow my orders.''_ she said.

"Roger!" Koneko and Issei complied at the same time.

* * *

In one side of a forest, we see Yuuto standing alongside Kenji and Izuku.

_"Yuuto, Kazama-san and Midoriya-san, are you ready?''_ Rias asked.

"Hai!/Gotcha!/Whatever..." are Yuuto, Izuku and Kenji's response respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rooftop of the clubhouse, we see Akeno standing there with the wind gently blowing her hair.

_"Akeno, please be ready and await for the right moment."_ Rias advised.

"Yes, president." Akeno answered.

* * *

Back inside the main room of the ORC, Rias looks up with a smile.

"Commence operation!" Rias announced, "My lovely servants and allies, our opponent is Riser Phenex, a man considered a promising talent even among the immortal Phenex!'' she stated, "Now let's kick his ass!" she declared.

Asia closed her eyes and cupped her hands together, _"Issei-san, everyone, good-luck!"_ she exclaimed in her thoughts.

* * *

Later at the gymnasium, the place is pretty dimly lighted as Issei, Koneko, Rin and Yukio sneaks backstage of the stage and hid behind the large curtain.

"Wow, even the interior looks identical." Issei commented.

"Enemies." Koneko muttered.

Suddenly, the lights went on as a voice spoke, "I know you're there, Gremory servants and allies.'' the voice claimed.

"So much for stealth.'' Rin grumbled in annoyance.

Yukio brought out his handgun equipped with non-fatal but not-so-harmless bullet specially made for demons, "Looks like were facing them head on.'' he commented.

The four steps out of the curtain and saw four girls which happens to be Mira, Xuelan and twins, Ile and Nel, standing at the middle of the court with smug smiles on their faces.

"The rook and the unusually spirited pawn, huh?'' Xuelan mused before noticing the Okumura twin, "And you even brought some new faces.'' she pointed but her eyes widen when she saw Yukio's appearance, "An exorcist! Why?" she questioned in shock as her companions looks at the younger Okumura in dread.

Yukio tips his glasses, "Don't worry, I'm a demon as well.'' he half-lied in mock reassurance, "However... I managed to maintain my status as an exorcist.'' he said, "Too bad for you.'' he declared, much to their discomfort.

Koneko narrowed her eyes, "That rook's level is quite high.'' she pointed out.

"How high?'' Yukio asked.

"Her combat alone may be at the level of a queen.'' Koneko replied.

"Well, it's not like we didn't know we'd be at a disadvantage.'' Issei admitted before bringing out his scared gear, "We can't back out now.'' he said, "Boost!" he shouted activating his power.

Rin then pulls out his sword which accompanied by blue flames, "All right! The sooner we beat these girls, the sooner we can get to the others, the sooner we beat the others, the sooner get to their boss and once we beat their boss, the sooner we finish the game and once the game is finished, the sooner I could get back having a game of Texas Hold' Em with the others.'' he stated, "I still want a rematch after Flash and Zenkichi beats me to it.'' he declared.

Yukio sighed, "Nii-san... would you please let it go?'' he asked.

Koneko adjusted her fist, "I will handle the rook.'' she said, "The three of you should take on the pawns, keep them busy or defeat them at all cost.'' she instructed.

"Roger.'' Yukio answered back.

"Yosha!" Rin exclaimed with a grin.

"Don't worry about me." Issei reassured, "We have a good chance of winning.'' he claimed as Koneko blinks in response.

And with that, Issei, Koneko and the Okumura twins charges forwards as Riser's peerage charges back.

The Rating Games has started!

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if I had to cut it short since I'm saving the fight scenes for the next chapter. On the next chapter, the sides collided, who will emerge victorious?**

**Until then paalam!**


	9. Rating Games Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Despite the stupid pandemic going on in our lives, our friends from Japan still gives us plenty of anime to enjoy in times like this. This season I look forward for the s****econd season of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai: Tensai-tachi no Renai Zunousen, the third season of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru, Tower of God, ****My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!,**** BNA, Arte, Listeners, Princess Connect! Re:Dive and Yu Gi Oh!: Sevens.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - As stated above, Tower of God is one of the anime that I look forward this season. I haven't watched the first episode yet but maybe in a later date once it had four to five episodes to binge.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Alternate Kuoh Academy, Japan**

**(Play ****High School DxD Hero OST - Fight! by Ryosuke Nakanishi)**

Meanwhile inside a foggy forest surrounding the academy, we see of Riser Phenex' pawns, Bulent, Marion and Shuriya running around and dodging traps that is scattered all over the place in attempts of infiltration.

"It's getting all foggy." Bulent pointed out.

Suddenly, a red runes appeared from one side of the woods and fire several shots towards them but they easily evaded it, "A trap?'' Shuriya mused, "Nothing I can't handle.'' she gloated.

"This is child's play." Bulent commented.

"It's a cute trap you'd expect from a beginner." Marion added before using some sort of spell to nullify several more traps, "Do they seriously think traps like this can protect them?'' she questioned mockingly.

Bulent looks around and spotted the clubhouse from the distance, "That must be their main base!" she pointed out.

The three pawns quickly approaches it when suddenly the clubhouse dissolves into nothingness and been replaced by more trees, much to their confusion, "What's going on here?'' Marion questioned.

"Too bad." a voice said getting their attention.

The three pawns turns around to see Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuusuke Urameshi and Kiyomasa Senji walking out from the woods, weapons in hands and ready to fight. Despite being enemies, the three pawns can't help but feel attracted to the three fine young men in front of them, of course, they won't admit it.

"You girls got nowhere to go." Kiyomasa commented with a grin.

Yuusuke then spoke, "You're currently inside a barrier that the queen of Miss Gremory's peerage created." he pointed out.

"Shoot, we were distracted by the traps and didn't notice!" Shuriya exclaimed.

"At times like this... brain power is needed as much as manpower." Ichigo commented.

Shuriya smiled, "I don't want to say this since you're actually my type, but do you really think that you guys can beat us pawns of Riser-sama?" she questioned in a mocking tone.

"Want to give us a try?'' Ichigo challenged.

"We fought battles way more deadlier than this." Yuusuke claimed.

"We're gonna beat you bitches down and turns you girls into our hoes!" Kiyomasa declared with rapping hand gestures.

Ichigo and Yuusuke turns to him with blank looks, "No we're not doing that." the former said.

"That's not what we came here for." Yuusuke added.

Kiyomasa raised his hands up, "Men... I'm just quoting some words from a movie.'' he said.

"What movie?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the gymnasium, Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou and Rin & Yukio Okumura are busy fighting Xuelan, Mira and Ile & Nel.

Koneko too Xuelan head on as the Chinese fighter unleashes a fury of deadly and literally burning kicks and punches at her smaller opponent. Koneko would then blocks her strikes with her bare hands and as she was about to strike forward, Xuelan did a swift back kick and damaging parts of Koneko's clothing but not enough to knock her down.

Issei saw this, "Koneko-chan!" he called out when suddenly, Mira hits him with her weapon which sends him flying towards a wall, creating a large crack as Ile & Nel stood in front of him with chainsaws in hands.

Mira was about to make another move when Rin charges forward and swung his burning blade but she manages to block it. With both weapons locked at each other, the two are doing their best to overpower their opponent but Mira seems having trouble.

Rin chuckled, "Let's see how long that stick of yours will last against my sword.'' he commented with a smirk.

Mira grunted, _"So strong... what is he?"_ she thought in dread.

Meanwhile, Xuelan continues to unleashes a furry of burning kicks at Koneko but the petite girl caught her leg in a tight grip before slugging Xuelan hard on the face, causing her to stumble backwards, she held her cheek and let's out a grin, "Not bad-" she was about to say but gasped when Koneko wasted no time and charges forward, hitting her with a powerful shoulder-slash-elbow strike, making her gasp in pain before falling down to the floor. She slowly and weakly got up and stares at Koneko, "Who the hell are you?'' she asked.

"Rias-sama's servant." Koneko simply answered.

"AAAAAHH!" Issei screamed for his life as Ile and Nel chases him while wielding their chainsaws.

"Rip it, rip it apart!" Ile and Nel chanted cheerfully, "Running won't save you!" Ile shouted.

"We're gonna disassemble you!" Nel added.

"Don't say stuff like that with such a cheerful voice!" Issei exclaimed.

But before the twins could catch Issei, the two shots were fires and hits the twins, sending them crashing to the floor.

"OUCH!" Ile yelled in pain while holding her smoking shoulder.

"What was that?" Nel questioned while clutching her smoking stomach.

Yukio then steps forward with a gun in hand, "That was a special bullet made for demons like us.'' he explained an obvious lie, "They maybe non-lethal but it's still painful nonetheless.'' he pointed out.

The twins stood up and glares at him, "You pissed me off!" Ile hissed.

"We're so gonna rip you apart!" Nel exclaimed.

Yukio then pointed his gun at them, "Try me.'' he challenged.

Meanwhile, Koneko caught Xuelan in a one-leg boston grab as Rin and Mira clashes weapons before locking once more, Rin then powered his blade with more blue flames which seemingly overwhelms Mira and with all of his strength, Rin slices Mira's weapon in half, much to her shock.

"My... my stick..." Mira muttered in disbelief.

Rin then took a few steps back before delivering a superkick on Mira's jaw hard which knocks her down to the floor, "Oh yeah! Down since day one-ish!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ile and Nel charges forward and tried to hurt Yukio with their weapons but the exorcist neatly evaded every strikes and even swatted one strike with his bare hands.

Yukio then loaded his gun with two special bullets and immediately fired two shots on the twins, hitting them on the chest which sends them crashing down to the floor, letting go of their weapons and clutching their chests in pain.

Yukio held his gun up, "Down since day one-ish.'' he muttered.

Upon witnessing his team's handy work, Issei let's out a smirk, "Nice!" he commented, "Now it's my turn!" he exclaimed.

Issei dashes forward and quickly pats a hand on Ile's left shoulder and Nel's butt, much to the latter's dismay, Issei then ran past Mira and pats her right shoulder, much to her confusion.

Issei smiled, _"I'm all set.''_ he declared in his thoughts.

Ile and Nel stood before glaring at Issei, "If we loose to a loser like this..." Ile trailed.

"... Riser-sama will be angry at us!" Nel finished as Mira stood up as well while glaring at Issei.

The three girls then charges towards him, "Unforgivable!/We're seriously gonna rip you a part!" they shouted at the same time.

Issei's steeled his gaze, _"Now's my chance!"_ he thought before activating his Booster Gear further, earning him dragon-like wings while raising his scaled gauntlet up high, "Take this!" he exclaimed, "My secret technique!" he declared which made Xuelan gasped while Koneko blinks in surprise, "Dress... Break!" he shouted before snapping his fingers.

And all of a sudden, the runes appeared on the part where Issei placed his hand on Mira, Ile and Nel and glows brightly before their clothes were ripped apart, leaving them all naked, much to their shock and horror, "KYAAAAAHH!" they all screamed.

The three girls sat on the ground, covering themselves with their arms and hands as Issei let's out a loud laughter, "Hahaha! How was that?!" he gloated, "I kept imagining myself blasting away girls' clothes and yes, I kept imagining it for a long time and used all of my magical talent to make girls naked!" he explained with a grin, "This is my special technique, Dress Break!" he exclaimed with a sentai pose.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Kuoh Academy in the world, we see Souna Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra alongside Ochaka Uraraka, Nejire Hadou, Izumo Kamiki, Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre gathered at one table inside the student council office and just witnessed what Issei has done, much to their disgust.

"How vulgar." Tsubaki commented.

"I'm so kicking his prized jewels once I see him again." Izumo muttered in disgust.

Souna then spoke, "He must have planted his imagination with magic on the girls when he came in contact with them.'' she stated, "I give him points for originality, though.'' she admitted.

Kim turns to her, "Seriously?'' she questioned in disbelief.

* * *

Back in the alternate space in the gymnasium, Issei turns to his teammates.

"How was that guys?" Issei asked with a smile only to be greeted by the sight of Rin and Yukio staring at him with Shinpachi Shimura-level expression of disgust, "Uh... guess you guys don't like it...'' he pointed out nervously.

"You're terrible!" Mira shouted.

"You beast!" Ile added.

"You're an enemy of woman!" Nel declared.

Issei looks up with tears falling down his face, "It's all thanks to you, Asia.'' he said in gratitude while reminiscing the time he practiced this technique a lot of times on Asia.

Koneko looks at him in disgust, "You disappoint me.'' she commented.

Issei took notice of her and saw that she took down Xuelan whom is having trouble in getting up, "Oh! You brought down their rook?! Awesome!" he complimented.

Then they suddenly heard Rias Gremory's voice, _"Koneko, Issei, Rin, Yukio, how's the situation?''_ she questioned.

Isse then answered the call, "President! All four of us are fine.'' he replied, "Actually... it's pretty nice here.'' he commented with a lewd grin as Koneko narrowed her eyes on him while Rin and Yukio took off their jacket and coat respectively and handed them to the naked girls, much to their gratitude.

_"I'm glad to hear that."_ Rias said,_ "Akeno is ready to make her move now."_ she announced,_ "Please continue on with the plan.''_ she advised.

The four looks at each other before running off, much to their foes' confusion, "Where are you going?'' Xuelan asked, "The match hasn't been decided yet!" she pointed out, "Are you abandoning this strategic location?!" she accused.

As the four got out of the gymnasium, lighting struck down from the dark sky and hits the gymnasium, blasting it to bits alongside the four pawns from Riser's peerage. Up in the sky, Akeno Himejima, wearing a shrine maiden attire and sporting bat-like wings, has her arms up.

"Take." Akeno said.

Then they heard Grayfia Lucifuge's voice spoke, _"Riser-sama's three pawns and a rook, knocked out!"_ she announced.

"A-Amazing." Issei commented.

Koneko then spoke, "Akeno-senpai is well known as the Priestess of Thunder.'' she said, "I heard that those who know her are aware of her alias and immense powers.'' she stated.

"Priestess of Thunder, huh?'' Issei mused, "I'd die for sure if she punished me with something like that.'' he admitted.

"You think Misaka and Laxus can do the same thing?'' Rin questioned with a grin.

Yukio tips his glasses, "I don't doubt that." he replied.

Rias then spoke, _"The real challenge begins now.''_ she declared, _"We're still outnumbered.''_ she pointed out, _"It'll take some time for Akeno to be ready to fire another shot.''_ she reminded, _"We'll join you on the battlefield as soon as she recovers.''_ she stated, _"Until then, everyone should start getting ready for the plan's next phase.''_ she advised.

Issei turns to Koneko, "The next phase is..." he trailed.

"We're to meet up with Yuuto-senpai and the others around the track field and eliminate the enemies in the area." Koneko explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the others have already done that." Rin mused.

Yukio tips his glasses, "Even so... we need to get going.'' he beckoned.

Issei nodded, "Koneko, we should head towards there now.'' he said with a hand reaching out but Koneko backs away from him.

"Don't touch me." Koneko admonished before walking off.

"Don't worry... I'm not gonna use it on a teammate.'' Issei reassured but Koneko ignores him, "Looks like she totally hates me for it.'' he stated.

"Can you blame her? That was a very stupid technique!" Yukio exclaimed, "You should be ashamed of yourself for creating such crude skills.'' he scolded.

Issei huffed, "As if I'll be ashamed of it.'' he replied with a proud smile.

Rin was about to say something when he noticed something or someone from the sky above which made his eyes wide before running towards Koneko, "Watch out!" he shouted before tackling her aside just in time for the ground she was walking on exploded, much to everyone's shock. Rin then helps Koneko up, "You all right?'' he asked in concern.

Koneko shook her head, "I'm fine." she replied, "What happened?'' she asked.

Rin then pointed a finger upwards, "She happened.'' he answered.

Everyone looks up to see Yubelluna hovering above them with a sinister smile on her face, "Looks like king of their peerage doesn't appreciate us underestimating him and decided to bring out their queen.'' Yukio stated.

"What a hypocrite." Issei muttered.

Yubelluna chuckled, "I missed but you won't be able to dodge my next attack.'' she declared before aiming her weapon at the group.

"Run!" Yukio shouted.

"Vamanos! Vamanos!" Rin shouted in panic.

And with that, the four quickly made a run for it and when Yubelluna is about to pursue them, Akeno arrives and blocks her path.

"I'll be your opponent, Bomb Queen." Akeno declared while glowing in yellow-colored power.

Yubelluna smirked, "I've always wanted to battle you, Priestess of Thunder.'' she replied while glowing in dark purple in power.

"Ara, ara... I'm honored." Akeno mused, "But I'm not the only one you're facing.'' she claimed.

Suddenly, Yubelluna felt a powerful and sinister behind her, she slowly turns around only for a folded steel chair to hit her face hard which sends her crashing towards the ground, creating a large crater as figure drops down a few inches away from her.

Yubelluna slowly got up and looks up at the figure, whom is none other than Chizuru Tachibana, she gave him a glare, "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

Chizuru swung the equalizer on his shoulder, "Just a simple blonde that is gonna kick your ass.'' he replied with a grin as a giggling Akeno landed next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the foggy forest, Ichigo, Yuusuke and Kiyomasa are busy taking on Bulent, Marion and Shuriya.

Yuusuke concentrates his spirit energy into his right index finger, "Spirit Gun!" he shouted and after channeling his energy, he pulled the trigger in his mind and shoots a powerful projectile.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his sword and releases a highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade.

Both attacks, which for some reason happens to be non-lethal, hits Bulent and Shuriya like an explosion which sends them flying before crashing to the ground unconscious.

Marion turns to her comrades in utter shock, "No... they've been defeated.'' she muttered when suddenly Kiyomasa kicks her in the mid-section, "Ooof!" she grunted in pain.

Kiyomasa then caught Marion in a headlock, Kiyomasa then bends her forward and hooks each arm behind the her back and then tucking her under one of his arms, DIRTY DEEDS!" he cheered before falling backwards and Marion's face smashes hard on the ground, knocking her out.

The trio then regrouped, "So... what's the word again once you defeated your opponents in this game?'' Yuusuke asked.

"Take?'' Ichigo muttered in question.

Suddenly, Bulent, Marion and Shuriya's unconscious forms vanished, _"Three pawns from Riser's peerage, knock out.''_ Grayfia's voice announced.

"So, that's the magic words." Kiyomasa mused.

"Well... that takes care of them." Yuusuke said, "I wonder if the others are doing fine.'' he muttered in concern.

"I think they're doing fine." Ichigo reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile Issei, Koneko and the Okumura twins met up with Yuuto Kiba and are currently gathered inside a shed.

_"Three pawns from Riser's peerage, knocked out.''_ Grayfia's voice announced.

Rin whistled, "That must be the work of the others.'' he mused.

"They sure did a fine job." Yuuto complimented.

Rias' voice is then heard, _"Everyone can you hear me.''_ she called, _"Asia and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base, so distract as many enemies as possible to buy as some time.''_ she instructed.

"A surprise attack?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ain't that a bit too risky?" Rin pointed out.

_"I don't have any choices."_ Rias admitted, _"The plan was to wait for Akeno to recover and recover each building individually, but that won't work since Riser already brought out his queen.''_ she pointed out.

Yuuto then spoke, "But, President, it's way too risky for the king to leave the base.'' he reasoned.

"The enemy must be thinking the same thing." Rias admitted, "That's what I'm going for.'' she said, "Phenex's body might be immortal but his mind is not.'' she pointed out, "If I deliver an attack strong enough to make him lose his fighting spirit, then I can win.'' she explained with a determined face, "I'll break Riser's spirit myself.'' she declared.

Yukio tips his glasses, "There pros and cons with your plan Miss Gremory but if we play our cards right, then it might just work." he stated.

_"Thank you for understanding." Rias said in gratitude, "However if it doesn't work... we still had our trump card.''_ she claimed.

_"I don't like being called like that but in situations like these... I don't mind."_ Dante's voice mused.

Issei nodded, "Then let's go and show them what were made of!" he declared with a raised fist.

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Issei, Yuuto, Koneko and the Okumura twins gathered around the track field.

"Stop hiding and come out!" Issei called out.

Suddenly, a large dust appeared before them and when it dissipated they saw a girl named Karlamine standing in a few feet away from the group.

"I am Riser-sama's knight, Karlamine." Karlamine introduced herself, "You must be out of your minds coming at me directly.'' she commented, "However, I like idiots like you.'' she confessed before unsheathing her sword and points at them as he weapons let's out some flames.

Yuuto then steps forward, "I am Rias-sama's knight, Yuuto Kiba.'' he introduced himself, "I was looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight!" he claimed before unsheathing his sword and points at her.

"Well said, Rias Gremory's knight." Karlamine replied.

And with that, Yuuto and Karlamine charges at each other in extreme speeds and began clashing swords, locking their weapons at one another trying to overpower their opponents before moving around in insane speeds.

"Amazing." Issei muttered in amazement.

"They're good." Yukio complimented, "But nowhere nears the skills of Scarlet-san and Roronoa-san.'' he pointed out.

"To each on their own I guess." Rin stated.

"Does this mean that we have nothing to do here?'' Issei questioned.

"Not necessarily." a voice spoke.

The four turns to see Isabela standing besides a bush a few feet away from them before turning their heads to a tree where Ravel Phenex is seen standing.

"All Karlamine thinks all day is swords, swords and more swords." Ravel said with her arms crossed, "She seems upset about sacrificing some pieces too.'' she stated, "What an unbelievably unrefined girl.'' she commented before walking forward. The group looks around to see Mihae and Isabela approaching them, "And when I thought I finally found someone cute, it turns out to be another sword freak.'' she stated referring to Yuuto, "My goodness, how unfortunate.'' she declared with a grin as Siris and the twins, Ni and Li appears behind her.

Yuuto locks swords with Karlamine and eyed everyone by the corner of his eyes, _"He's using all his remaining pieces to deal with us.''_ he thought, _"President's prediction is spot on.''_ he mused.

Meanwhile Rias and Asia Argento sneakingly ran past the corridors while everyone were focused on the fields.

Ravel then checks on Issei, "But really, Rias-sama seems to have a strange taste in men.'' she commented before turning to Rin and Yukio, "Now these guys are pretty cute and the rest of your male companions are complete hotties.'' she stated with a grin.

Issei glares at her, "Oh yeah! If you like cute boys that much then why don't you marry that bastard you call a king?!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Ravel gave him a dull look, "He's my older brother.'' she pointed out and in response Issei, Rin and Yukio gave her a Shinpachi Shimura-level expression of disgust, "Wait! What's with those look on your faces?! It's not what you think!" she exclaimed with a flustered look, "I'm just a subordinate as a formality and only added me in his peerage in order to make people with little sister-like fetishes jealous.'' she explained.

"A siscon!" Rin and Yukio shouted in disgust.

"My brother is not!" Ravel argued.

Issei let's out a lewd grin, "But I can understand why he'd want a little sister in his harem.'' he admitted.

Koneko looks at him disgust, "You're such a low life, Issei-senpai.'' she muttered in disgust.

"Anyway..." Ravel spoke when a faint Mexican music is heard from the distance getting everyone's attention, "I think it's about time we get rid all of you.'' she declared when the music suddenly gotten louder, "WHAT IS THAT MUSIC?!" she demanded in annoyance.

Suddenly, an attack called the M12 Warthog drives out from the forest while playing the song _Polkas y Huapangos_ by Los Dos Laredos, "WHOOOHOOO!" it's occupants, which are Kenji Kazama, Izuku Midoriya and "Michael Jackson" Rock Lee, let's out a cheer.

"What is that?!" Ravel questioned in shock.

"It looks like a puma." Siris commented.

The vehicle drove past Riser's peerage much to their shock and skidded in front of Issei, Koneko and the Okumura Twins, "Yeah, suck it Blue! And you too White! Suck it crackers!" Lee shouted while pretending to shoot at his enemies.

"Crackers? I thought you were Dutch Irish?" Izuku questioned.

"Fuck that shit." Lee replied, "Shut up and drive, bitch." he egged.

Kenji had a look of disbelief before looking at his companions, "Why are you acting like Simmons and Grif?'' he questioned in disbelief.

Izuku rubs the back of his head, "Sorry... got carried away.'' he apologized sheepishly.

"Guys! Where did you get this thing?!" Rin demanded in shock.

Kenji then got off the vehicle, "Brought it along with us using mallet space.'' he replied before looking around and saw Yuuto taking on Karlamine, "Looks like prince pretty is busy at the moment.'' he muttered before turning to Ravel and her comrades, "And it looks like we're going to deal with these bitches.'' he mused.

Issei then turns to Ravel, "How about that?! There are now seven of us and only six of you!" he pointed out.

Ravel scoffed, "It doesn't matter how many you guys are... we're still a lot stronger than you.'' she declared.

As each side got ready for battle when suddenly, they were all blinded a fast flash of light and upon opening their eyes, the green-colored aurora-like skies were gone and everything looks normal.

"W-What happened?" Ravel questioned in shock.

"Why is the sky looks normal again?" Issei asked.

Kenji looks around and noticed something that made his eyes wide, "Oh shit.'' he cursed.

"What's wrong, Kazama-senpai?'' Koneko asked.

Kenji pointed a finger at one direction, "Wasn't that gymnasium blasted to bits a few minutes ago!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then turns at the direction Kenji is pointing and much to their shock and confusion, the gymnasium that Akeno destroyed a minute ago is back in one piece.

"W-What's going on?'' Issei asked.

Then a conclusion came in Kenji's mind, "Everyone...'' he spoke getting everyone's attention, "I think were not in the alternate space anymore... we're back in the real world!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a red vortex appeared in thin air right next to the gymnasium as strange figure steps out from it and after that, the red vortex vanished as the figure, whom is none other than Chikage Tachibana, looks up with a diabolical grin.

"Time to crash this party." Chikage declared.

**And that's it for this chapter! Men... I managed to write 4000 words this time and that's good for me! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and hopefully you don't me changing things a bit.**

**Next chapter... a much troublesome chaos will occur.**

**Until then paalam!**


	10. Rating Games Crashers

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and likes the RVB reference.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I'm aware of both animes getting delayed and honestly, I'm disappointed but I understand the reasons why the animes are getting delayed. I can wait, I mean... I waited years for a new season Saiyuki and Toaru Majutsu no Index, so I can wait another season for those animes to be released.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Japan**

**(Play Lars Sullivan Theme - Freak by CFO$)**

Inside the main halls of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Asia Argento alongside Riser Phenex looking around in confusion and wondering why are they suddenly back in the real world.

"P-President... what's going on?" Asia asked in fear.

"I don't know, Asia.'' Rias answered before glaring at Riser, "But I had a good idea whose responsible for this.'' she claimed.

Riser turns to her and realized what she meant, "Oi! Oi! As vile as I am, I'm not responsible for this.'' he said, "I'm confused as you are.'' he admitted.

"Likely story." Rias argued, "I'm sure you've done this because you realized that we're close in defeating you!" she accused.

"First of all... you and you peerage are not even close on defeating us... in fact it's the opposite!" Riser argued, "And secondly... as powerful as I am, I am not in a level to do something like this!" he explained.

"Indeed... a pathetic demon such as yourself doesn't have a caliber to alternate dimensions as easy as that." a voice chimed in. This taken all three in shock, they turns to their right to see Flirtare standing in front of a large window with arms on his back, "Greetings, demons.'' he greeted with a sick smile on his face.

His sudden appearance puts all three of them on edge, "W-Who are you?'' Rias demanded.

Flirtare responded by doing a small bow, "Greetings, thy name is Flirtare, a Knight from the Apostles of the New World.'' he introduced himself.

This taken both Rias and Asia aback, they've heard about the Apostles of the New World from Kenji Kazama and the others, and told them that the evil organization had a lot of very dangerous individuals in it that loves to create chaos no matter the reason and would often resorts to dirty methods to achieved their goals or their own amusement.

Riser, on the other hand, has no idea about the Apostles, is currently angry after Flirtare just called him pathetic, "Oi... you mongrel!" he growled, "Did you just called me, pathetic?'' he demanded.

Flirtare chuckled, "Well... yes, I did.'' he confirmed, "In my perspective... your level of power is nothing more of a pawn.'' he stated with a smile.

Upon hearing this, Riser began to cackle madly, "Muhuhuhuhu... hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" he let's out a mad laughter when suddenly both of his hands ignited in flames before charging towards Flirtare, "I'M GOING TO BURN YOU INTO ASHES!" he declared as Flirtare stood still with a smile on his face and as Riser drew closer, the young man suddenly smashes into an invisible wall made of liquid, his eyes suddenly widen in shock as he felt his body burning after the liquid spreads all over him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in agony before falling down to the floor, squirming in pain as his body let's out some smoke.

Rias' eyes widen, "That's...'' she trails.

"... holy water?'' Asia finished.

Flirtare snaps his fingers, "Bingo!" he confirmed, "I'd figured that you demons can't stand holy water, so I created an invisible wall made of holy water and use it as a surprise trap against demonic opponents.'' he explained, "Effective isn't?'' he mused before walking towards Riser, "Now then...'' he began before stomping hard on Riser's chest, causing him to scream louder in pain as the floor beneath him begins to crack, "... time for my evening meal.'' he declared before leaning down and grabbing Riser's face and suddenly, both of them let's out a glowing green aura with Riser's aura getting sucked into his hand.

"W-W-What are y-y-you doing...'' Riser muttered weakly as he felt getting weaker and weaker in every second.

Flirtare smiled evilly, "Draining every bit of your powers...'' he answered, "... and also your life force.'' he added cheerfully.

As this is going on, Rias and Asia watches in horror as the strange individual drains the life out of Riser, with the former feeling conflicted at the moment. Her mind thinks that Riser is getting what he deserves while her heart is telling her to save him because no matter how vile he is, he has his peerage waiting for him.

Coming up with her decision, Rias charges her right hand with demonic energy before firing a shot towards Flirtare, the demonic power hits the pink-haired man on the sides, letting go of Riser on the process before getting launched towards the wall, creating a dent.

Rias and Asia quickly ran towards Riser with the latter kneeling down and began to heel Riser while the former stood in front of them, glaring at Flirtare who quickly got up as if he was never blasted by an attack.

"You're helping him?'' Flirtare questioned, "What gives?'' he mused.

Rias then spoke, "Look... I hate Riser and his guts but I can't just sit around and let you torture a fellow demon of mine.'' she stated, "If there is anyone that's going to beat his ass... it's going to be me!" she declared.

Flirtare chuckled, "Interesting.'' he mused.

"What did you came here for? And why did you interfered with the Rating Games?!" Rias demanded.

Flirtare smirk grew bigger, "Nothing much.'' he answered, "We came here for some sort of 'trial'.'' he revealed.

"Trial? What trial?! What do you mean 'we'?'' Rias asked in confusion.

Flirtare chuckled, "I'm not alone on this surprise event.'' he answered.

* * *

Meanwhile a few meters away from the gymnasium, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Akeno Himejima and Yubelluna looking around in confusion. Their fight has been halted when they were suddenly brought back to the real world.

Chizuru is busted open once more with blood flowing down his face while Akeno and Yubelluna's clothings were torn off, exposing some of their undergarments.

"Looks like the Rating Games has been halted.'' Yubelluna pointed out, "Something must have happened.'' she deducted.

Chizuru raised both his arms up with one hand holding the equalizer, "What's going on?!" he exclaimed, "Why are we back in the real world?!" he questioned, "The fight was going good, going great! I'm Superman with the wind on my back and Akeno is Lois Lane!" he complained.

"Tachibana-san... I have no idea how to comment on that." Akeno stated.

"Well then... if you're Superman then I'm Lex Luthor." a voice chimed in as Chizuru, Akeno and Yubelluna turns around to see Chikage Tachibana walking towards them with a long-sword in hand, "Yo! Lex Luthor is here!'' the eye patch-wearing young man greeted with a sinister smile.

"More like Lex Luger." Chizuru muttered before glaring at his evil counterpart, "You! What the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Tachibana-san... who is this person?'' Akeno asked with narrowed eyes at the newcomer.

Chizuru sighed, "Right in front of us... is Chikage Tachibana... a member of the Apostles of the New World.'' he introduced, "He is like a stain on my shirt that I just can't wash off.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Chikage chuckled loudly, "Right back at ya!" he replied, "Now then... '' he started by pointing his long blade at them, "How about we continue on what we've left off back in Canterlot?'' he suggested with a grin.

"Huh? Did you just come all the way here just to even a score with me?'' Chizuru questioned in disbelief.

Chikage chuckled, "Not really.'' he answered, "We came here for some sort of 'trial'.'' he revealed.

"Trial? What trial?! What do you mean 'we'?'' Chizuru asked in confusion.

Chikage smirked, "I didn't come here alone.'' he answered.

* * *

Back at the track field and with the Rating Games seemingly postponed, we see Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou, Rin & Yukio Okumura, Kenji Kazama, Izuku Midoriya, "Michael Jackson" Rock Lee, Yuuto Kiba, Ravel Phenex, Karlamine, Isabela, Mihae, Siris, Ni and Li gathered at the track field while looking around in confusion.

Kenji checks his phone, tried a few calls but no one answered, "I can't get through the blonde.'' he said, "Something must have happened." he declared.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Issei asked.

Kenji puts his phone away, "Well... since the Rating Games are postponed for now, I suggest that we head back to our respective groups and wait for further details of what just happened.'' he stated before turning to Ravel and the girls.

Ravel looks at him for a minute before sighing, "As much as I want this game to get over with, I guess we had no choice but to wait.'' she complied before turning to her comrades, "Let's go and meet up with my brother.'' she beckoned.

Rin is looking around when he noticed something, "Uhh... guys... we company.'' he announced while pointing a finger forward.

Everyone then turns to direction Rin is pointing at and were greeted by the sight of various red vortex manifesting from thin air, and coming out from the vortex are various creatures such as zombies, contaminoids, hollows, dinosaurs and eggbears coming out from it, much to everyone's shock.

"W-W-What's going on?!" Ravel exclaimed.

"What the heck are those monsters?" Isabela questioned.

Kenji facefaulted, "I think I had the idea of whose responsible of what is going.'' he muttered.

Izuku facepalmed, "Yeah.'' he said in agreement, "Only those guys are capable of doing something like this.'' he grumbled.

Yukio tips his glasses, "This sucks." he commented.

Ravel turns to them, "What? What? Do you have any idea what's going on?'' she bombarded them with questions.

Lee tips down his bowler hat, "It seems that the enemy of ours just made their presence.'' he replied, "On the worst timing at possible.'' he declared.

"That's right.'' a voice spoke which got everyone on edge, "You idiots were so busy with that nonsensical game that you have no idea that a third party is at play.'' the voice stated.

Everyone then noticed a young girl standing in the middle of the creatures with her arms crossed... it was none other than Kagari Hinata.

Izuku blinks a few minutes before speaking, "Matsuri?!" he called out, "Is that you?'' he questioned.

"Matsuri! That can't be Matsuri! Matsuri never wears something like that!" Kenji pointed out referring to Kagari's rather revealing attire.

Issei stares at Kagari with a lewd expression, "She is pretty cute.'' he commented which earns him an elbow to the stomach courtesy of Koneko and a slap at the back of the head courtesy of Yukio.

Kagari scoffed, "Don't you compare me to that girl.'' she said, "Then again... I am her twin sister, so I don't blame you.'' she stated.

"TWIN SISTER!" the AWA gang exclaimed in shock.

"How come Matsuri never told us she has a twin sister?!" Rin questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe Matsuri has her reasons for not telling us.'' Izuku replied.

"We can ask her about that later but right now... we got invaders to eliminate!" Kenji pointed out while pointing a finger at Kagari, "You! What's the big idea interfering the Rating Games when we're about to clobber these bitches?!" he demanded while pointing another finger at Ravel and her comrades, making them gasped at the insult.

Kagari shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much.'' she replied, "We just came here for some sort of 'trial'." she explained.

"Trial? What trial?! And what do you mean 'we'?'' Kenji asked in confusion.

Kagari smirked, "It means that I didn't come here alone.'' she answered.

Suddenly, a red vortex manifested in thin air as four persons steps out from it and to the AWA gang's shock it was none other than Mathew Patel, Chigusa Amagasaki, Madoka "M" Orimura and Bartleby Farnum.

"Those guys!" Kenji shouted.

"You know those people?'' Yuuto asked.

Kenji nodded, "We fought some of them before." he replied, "Mathew Patel... one of the assassins that is after Chizuru, Chigusa Amagasaki... a crazy mage out to kill a friend of ours, I don't know the name of the other girl but she's a member of a terrorist group called the Phantom Task and Bartleby Farnum... a human conman who initially plans to exhibit the ghouls in a freakshow.'' he stated.

"Freaks." Farnum muttered under his breath.

"And he hasn't changed one bit." Kenji commented with a blank look, "Surprise to see him now part of the Apostles.'' he admitted.

As this going, more and more creatures would come out from the red vortex, "Uh... guys...'' Rin called out, "... the invaders are just keep on coming.'' he pointed out.

"Just what are you guys up to?!" Kenji demanded.

Before the villains could utter a reply, they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming inside the main building from the academy, catching everyone(except the villains) by surprise.

"What was that?!" Issei exclaimed.

"That was a sound of an explosion." Izuku answered, "And it came inside from that building!" he pointed out.

Kagari then spoke, "Ara~ Looks like Flirtare has engaged himself in a fight.'' she stated, "I wonder whose the unfortunate soul at his mercy?'' she mused with a grin.

Yuuto's eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute! The President and Asia are in there!" he pointed out.

"My brother as well!" Ravel added.

"Let's go and help them!" Issei ordered but before anyone could take a step, a large number of creatures blocks their path, "What the?!" he exclaimed.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" Farnum cooed while wagging his staff, "You ain't going anywhere, freaks.'' he declared.

"There is nothing you can do.'' M spoke, "Whoever the person Flirtare is facing... they'll be dead in any minute.'' she declared.

"But don't worry... you guys will soon follow." Chigusa declared with a grin.

Mathew ignited his right hand with flames, "We're gonna turn you losers into ashes.'' he mused.

Kenji looks around for a minute when an idea comes to mind, he then turns to Issei, "Issei! I'm going to create a large opening and after that... run and help Rias and Asia while the rest of us takes care of these jabronies.'' he instructed with Issei nodding in response.

"Wait!'' Ravel called out, "I'm coming too! As powerful as my brother is, I believe he needs my assistance.'' she explained.

Kenji stares at her for a minute before sighing, "All right...'' he complied, "Issei is the weakest of this bunch, so I guess it won't hurt to have someone powerful to come along with him.'' he explained.

"OI!" Issei exclaimed in protest.

Kenji then suddenly transforms his briefcase into a long silver-colored cannon with a cylinder glass jar filled with some sort of raw energy, "Get ready you two.'' he advised, "Because this shit is about to get heavy.'' he declared before pulling the trigger, the cannon then fires out a powerful beam of light towards a group of creatures, blasting them to pieces which created an opening while leaving a large destroyed path on the ground.

"S-Sugoi...'' Mihae muttered in awe.

"That was powerful.'' Isabela commented.

"Get going you two!" Kenji barked.

And with that, Issei and Ravel quickly sprinted away, this didn't go unnoticed by Farnum.

"Don't let those freaks get away!" Farnum ordered while pointing his staff at the two.

Several contaminoids and Hollows made it's way towards the fleeing unlikely duo but got thwarted when Yuuto and Karlamine got onto their way, the sword users would then attack them and quickly slices the creatures into pieces.

Watching Issei and Ravel getting away, Kenji turns to his team and Riser's peerage, "Okay... I know we're fighting each other minute ago but right now, we need to work together if you want those guys out our lives.'' he stated while jabbing at a thumb at the villains.

"How dangerous are they?'' Siris asked.

"The fact that they managed to pulls us out from an alternate world and back here in the real world makes them more than dangerous.'' Kenji explained in a matter of fact. Everyone looks at each other before nodding in agreement, deciding to put aside their differences before banding together and facing the adversaries in front of them, Kenji then spoke, "All right... we have no idea what this 'trial' you guys are yapping about but we'll put a stop to it at all cost!" he declared.

Kagari chuckled, "As much as I admire your spunk...'' she admitted, "Do you actually believe that you can beat these number of foes in front of you?'' she questioned with her arms spread out.

"She has a point..." Yukio spoke, "... the number of foes right now might be too much for us.'' he admitted.

Before Kenji utter a reply, a group of creatures was then blasted by a demonic energy, creating a path, "Oh what now?'' he grumbled in annoyance. His frowns then turns into a smile when he saw Souna Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Ochaka Uraraka, Nejire Hadou, Izumo Kamiki, Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre running towards them.

"Everyone!" Ochako called out.

"Girls!" Izuku replied as the girls reaches them, "We're so glad to see you.'' he said with a smile.

"Likewise.'' Souna replied while looking around, "Where are the others?'' she asked.

"Issei and that blonde girl went inside the main building to check on Rias, Asia and that douchebag.'' Kenji replied, "For some reason, I can't seem to contact both Chizuru and Akeno while Ichigo, Yuusuke and Kiyomasa are still on the other side of the campus.'' he added, _"Though... why do I got a feeling that I'm forgetting someone.''_ he thought.

Souna then turns to the villains, "Uraraka-san told me that you guys fought these people before.'' she told him, "But what are they doing here?'' she asked.

"I had no idea.'' Kenji answered, "They told us that they're on some sort of 'trial' but that still confuses me to no end.'' he stated.

"I see." Souna replied, "So, what are we going to do now?'' she questioned.

Kenji then pointed a finger at the villains, "We're about to clobber those idiots, you're welcome to join.'' he said when suddenly another red vortex appears from above, "Oh... what now?'' he grumbled in annoyance when suddenly a strange humanoid creatures drops down from the vortex with a loud thud, shaking the ground a bit and when the AWA gang recognizes the creature, they cringe in disgust, "Holy shit! Is that a Terraformar?!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

Indeed... standing in front of them is a 7-foot-tall Terraformar.

Kagari chuckled, "Ara~ Ara~'' she mused, "Looks like they're going all out in this 'trial'.'' she mused.

"What the hell is that creature?!" Isabela exclaimed.

"That's a Terraformar." Izuku answered, "Terraformars are evolved humanoid cockroaches who live on Mars. They possess physical traits that greatly surpasses normal humans. They also appear to be somewhat intelligent and have a natural hatred for humans; much like how humans hate cockroaches.'' he explained.

"It look disgusting." Ni commented in disgust.

Suddenly, without a warning, the Terraformar sprinted towards the group in extreme speed like some sort of professional runner, "Heads up! Heads up! Incoming human cockroach!" Kenji exclaimed.

Suddenly, also without a warning, Dante appears in front of the charging creature, pulled out one of his guns and shot the Terraformar right on the head, stopping it's tracks, Dante then followed this by pulling out his sword - Rebellion and quickly swung it at the creature, decapitating it on the process.

Dante then turns towards the group, "Told you to leave some action for me.'' he reminded with a smirk.

"Well... you want action, you got your wish.'' Kenji replied with a blank look.

Meanwhile, the villains observes the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

"Oh fuck... a Nephilim.'' Mathew cursed, "What are going to do now?'' he questioned.

Kagari chuckled, "We go on as plan.'' she answered, "Just have fun until the 'trial' comes to an end.'' she declared.

And with that, the heroes and villains charges towards one another.

**And that's it for this chapter for now. Sorry that I cut it short but I decided to save the fight in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and as well as the reappearance of various villains that appeared over the course of my fics. I haven't used them for quite some time, so I decided to have them all reappear in this chapter.**

**Next chapter... all hell breaks loose!**

**Until then paalam!**


	11. Rating Games Crashers Part II

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Nothing much to say except fuck those ungrateful people who do nothing but cause trouble by spreading false rumors or taking advantage of the government's financial support during the pandemic. Seriously... the nerve of those assholes.**

**Hamm1999 - More reasons for me to hate the stupid pandemic.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I played the game and watched the anime and ovas.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Japan**

**(Play Lars Sullivan Theme - Freak by CFO$)**

Meanwhile, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Kiyomasa Senji and Yuusuke Urameshi running towards to where the others are, after getting surprised that they were brought back to the real world, the trio immediately realized that something is wrong, so they decided to find the others.

"We must hurry! The others must have run into trouble!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"If so... we must help them.'' Yuusuke added.

"Babadooey! Babadooey!" Kiyomasa shouted when suddenly numerous zombies, IS Golems, dinosaurs, contaminoids and hollows blocks their path, "Woah... of course... if we could get their in time.'' he commented.

Ichigo then pulls out his large sword, "Looks like we need to get through these guys to get back with the others.'' he declared.

As the trio readied themselves to take on the adversaries in front of them, seven figures appears between them... it was none other than Bulent, Ile, Marion, Mira, Nel, Shuriya and Xuelan.

"Yo, what gives?'' Yuusuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Marion chuckled, "It seems like our comrades are fighting alongside yours against a third party that disrupted the game.'' she replied, "We came back to help, so I suggest we set aside our difference for now and work together to take on these creatures.'' she stated.

Ichigo scoffed, "Whatever makes you sleep at night.'' he replied.

"All right! Let's take those bitches down!" Kiyomasa declared.

And with that, the unlikely group charges towards the creatures.

* * *

**(Play Gintama OST 3 - Rules Are Meant To Be Broken)**

Meanwhile at the track field, we see the AWA Gang, two members of the ORC and Riser's Peerage taking on the invaders alongside it's Villain Masters.

Koneko Toujou charges forward and kicks one dinosaur on the face before following with a back-flip kick, knocking the reptile down to the ground while Yuuto Kiba brought out his swords and quickly stabs on contaminoid on the head before quickly pulling just in time to slice the neck of an oncoming dinosaur.

Both Souna Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra unleashes a powerful demon magic towards a group of contaminoids, blasting them to bits while Kimial "Kim" Diehl and her partner, Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre, the latter currently in her Demon Lamp form, Kim then swung a flaming chain around, taking down several Hollows on the process.

Yukio Okumura fired shots from his handguns, with lethal bullets, taking down one Hollow after another and even stomped one Hollow on the head before shooting it while Rin Okumura runs around, swinging his flaming blade, slicing and decapitating every creatures on the process, one zombie tried to grab him but Rin rolls out of the way before slicing the zombie by the neck, decapitating it.

"Michael Jackson" Rock Lee fought his targets with extreme speed and intensity that it's hard to follow by the normal eyes. Lee punches, kicks, elbows and knees his target to whatever part of the creature's body he sees. He then got in front of one Hollowand began to unleash a series of powerful punches before uppercutting the creature, beheading it at the process.

Izuku Midoriya then brought out a mini-bomb from his pockets, tossing it up high in the air and concentrating the Full Cowl's effects in his legs, charging up with power, "One For All: Full Cowl..." he muttered, "... Shoot Style!" he shouted before kicking the bomb with all his might, creating a massive shock wave while sending it towards the group of contaminoids, blowing them all to bits.

"Mike! Uke!" Izumo Kamiki called out as she summons two chibi-like foxes, "Take them down!" she ordered. The summoned beings complied before charging forward a group of contaminoids at very high speeds, biting and mauling every creatures on their paths.

Meanwhile, Ochako Uraraka levitates a large quantity of rubble surrounding her by pressing her fingers together, "Meteor Shower!" she bellowed as the rubble rains down on a group of dinosaurs, taking them all down one by one.

As this is going on, a group of contaminoids made their way towards Nejire Hadou as she smiled, "Here I go!" she quipped before putting her hands in front of her, "Gring Wave!" she shouted before unleashing a powerful wave, blasting the creatures away to oblivion.

Kenji Kazama then fires another torpedo towards a group of dinosaurs, blasting them to bits. He then transforms his machine gun turret into some sort of water-hose cannon before blowing out oil towards his targets, covering them on the process before transforming his weapon into a flamethrower and with a click, Kenji unleashes a powerful surge of flames towards his targets, incinerating them to ash.

Dante charges towards a group of contaminoids, jumping above them and raining them down with bullets. Dante then twist himself into an upside down position while firing more rounds towards his foes, killing them all down. Dante then grabs his blade, twisting himself back into a normal position before slicing one Hollow in half and followed this by swinging his blade sideways, decapitating a dinosaur on the process.

Dante quickly turns around and easily blocks Madoka "M" Orimura's attacks. M, currently in her IS, let's out an evil smirk, "Impressive block.'' she complimented, "But you seem to be an easy foe to beat.'' she commented with a mocking smile.

Dante smirked, "You think so?'' he questioned before pushing her back and before she strike back, Dante kicks her in the mid-section before firing several shots at her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Isabela, Ni and Li takes on Matthew Patel. The twins attacks him at the same time, unleashing a furry of punches and kicks but the emo-pirate-like guy easily blocks their attacks before retaliating by poking Ni's eyes, temporary blinding her a bit and then kicking her in mid-section and throwing her towards her Li, sending them crashing to the ground.

Isabela then appears in front of him and tried to knock him out with an elbow strike but Matthew dodges by bending himself backwards before kicking her in the stomach, he then quickly grabs her head and smashes her face on his right knee, dazing her a little before getting kick aside by him.

As this going on, we see Karlamine and Siris taking down zombies and dinosaurs using the swords while Mihae is seen protecting herself using a magical barrier as Chigusa Amagasaki uses her talismans to rain down fire on her. Suddenly, Miahe reaches her limit and her magical barrier is shattered to pieces and before Chigusa was about to finish her off, Izuku charges towards her.

Izuku then propels himself off the ground into the air above Chigusa and arches his leg back, "St. Louis Smash!" he shouted before swinging his leg around around and deliversa strong vertical roundhouse kick on Chigusa's face.

"AAAAAAHH!" Chigusa screamed in pain before crashing to the ground.

Izuku then ran towards Mihae, "You all right?'' he asked with a hand reaching out to her.

Mihae looks at him with a small blush on her face, "H-Hai...'' she replied before taking his hand.

As Izuku helps Mihae up, Ochako noticed this and sported a jealous look.

Meanwhile, we see Kagari Hinata and Bartleby Farnum standing by the sides, guarded by two ginormous hollows as they watches the fight in front of them.

Farnum chuckled, "Looks at those freaks going all out in this fight.'' he commented.

"Matthew is doing good.'' Kagari pointed out, "But the same thing can't be said for both M and Amagasaki.'' she added while watching Dante thrashes M around and Izuku & Mihae double-teaming Chigusa.

"How long is this 'trial' again?'' Farnum asked.

Kagari checks on her watch, "Hmm... we have some time left before the 'trial' ends.'' she answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei Hyoudou and Ravel Phenex enters the school, looking around the main hall, the two saw Asia Argento healing Riser Phenex behind a desk.

"Asia!" Issei called out.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel called out in concern.

Asia turns to them, "I-Issei-san!" she replied.

The two quickly ran towards her with Ravel kneeling next to Riser, "Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" she called out but no response, "What happened?" she asked Asia.

"A strange man made his presence in front of us and when he commented that your brother is pathetic, your brother got angry and attacked him. However, the strange man overpowered him by draining his strength and mana, and as well as his life force.'' Asia explained which made Ravel gasped in shock, "If it weren't for President, the man would have ended your brother's life.'' she finished.

"Wait a minute.'' Issei chimed in, "Where is the president?'' he asked.

But before Asia could utter a reply, they heard a loud crash, the three looks up to see Rias Gremory sliding down from a cracked wall before falling down the floor, writhing in pain with half of her clothes torn off.

Flirtare stood a few feet from Rias' fallen state, "You're good... I'll give you that.'' he complimented, "If you were a member of the Apostles... you're probably in the bishop level.'' he stated, "But you're still no match against a knight-level Apostle such as myself.'' he claimed.

"President!" Issei shouted before running towards Rias.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted.

Issei kneels next to Rias and held her up, "President! Are you okay?!" he asked in concern and worry.

Rias slowly opens her eyes while still sporting a face filled with pain, "Get out here, Issei...'' she advised, "That man... his power... is too much...'' she muttered in pain.

Flirtare spoke, "Listen to her, loser boy... you demons are no match against a powerful entity such as myself.'' he advised with a grin.

This angered Issei before gently placing Rias down, he then stood up and glares at Flirtare, "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!" he shouted pointing his red scaly fingers at the pink-haired Apostle.

"Issei, stop!" Rias admonished.

"Hoho~ Didn't you hear that woman?'' Flirtare questioned with a grin, "My powers will be too much for a scrawny loser like you.'' he pointed out.

"I'm aware and I don't care!" Issei replied, "If I walk away then I'm proven to myself that not only I'm a loser but also a coward! But I'm no coward! I promised President that I'll become strong, so I can protect her and I won't be able to do that if I ran away! And what kind of a man I am if I just let some jerk that hurt the President walk away like that! I'm gonna beat you up for hurting her!" he declared.

"And you really think you can beat me?'' Flirtare arrogantly flaunts his non-existential muscle.

Issei got into a battle stance, "I don't know If I can...'' he admitted, "... however, I'm going to become her strongest pawn! If it's for the President, I'll overthrow God myself!" he declared.

Rias' eyes widen, "I-Issei...'' she muttered with blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile behind the desk, as Asia continues to heal Riser, Ravel stares at Issei in awe with a blush on her cheeks, she can't help but admit that her heart skipped a bit after seeing his determination.

Flirtare's smile then gotten bigger, "Well then...'' he muttered before getting into a battle stance, "... show me the money.'' he egged.

The gem on Issei's Booster Gear suddenly glows, "Glow, Overboost!" he shouted while raising his left arm up as his Booster Gear let's out a bright red glow.

_"Welsh Dragon Over-booster!"_ his Sacred Gear announced which made Rias gasped in shock.

Suddenly, Issei's entire body is covered with red scaled-armor, "This is the power of the Emperor Dragon...'' he declared before gaining a dragon-like helmet, "Balance Breaker, Booster Gear Scale Mail!" he declared.

"Balance Breaker?'' Rias muttered in awe, "A forbidden move?'' she questioned.

_"Remember... you only had ten shots in with this.''_ his Sacred Gear reminded.

"Yosh!" Issei replied.

Suddenly, Flirtare charges towards him in extreme speed, "INTERESTING!" he shouted in amusement with his left fist glowing brightly with dark energy before thrusting it forward but Issei caught it with his right hand.

"HRUUAAAGGHHH!" Issei roared before punching Flirtare hard on the face, sending the pink-haired young man crashing and tumbling on the floor, Issei then created a red colored energy ball and launches it towards his foe.

Flirtare quickly got back up like a snake before pulling out a blade and slicing the energy ball in half when Issei suddenly appears in front of him and smashes another fist on his face which sends Flirtare crashing to a wall. The pink-haired slides down from the wall and onto his feet before letting out a diabolical laughter, "MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughing madly, "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! SHOW ME MORE!" he challenged while charging his fist with a powerful dark energy before charging forward.

Issei the charges back at him with his left hand glowing green and when their first collided, it created a massive explosion which sends Issei crashing to a wall. leaving a dent on it.

Issei writhed in pain, "If it wasn't for this armor...'' he muttered before sluggishly getting down on his feet, "J-Just how strong is this guy...?'' he questioned.

"COME ON! ARE YOU DONE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR RESOLVE?!" Flirtare shouted in a mocking yet excited tone.

Issei got back into a fighting stance, "I AIN'T DONE YET?!'' he declared.

"THEN COME AT ME, YOU!" Flirtare egged with a diabolical expression.

Issei and Flirtare, once again, charges at one another and before their attacks could collide, a person steps right between the two.

"That's enough, Flirtare!" the person admonished. The person is none other than Ikaruga, "The 'trial' has exceeded it's time limit, you are ordered to head back.'' she advised.

"W-Who are you?!" Issei demanded in surprise but was ignored.

"Ehh~? Do we have to end this now? I'm having a blast, trading blows with this dude.'' Flirtare mused while gesturing a hand towards Issei.

Ikaruga then lightly pushes him back, "Orders are orders.'' she reminded as a red vortex appears behind them.

Flirtare let's out an amused sigh before looking at Issei, "Sorry buddy but looks like we had to cut this fight short.'' he said, "But don't worry...'' he reassured, "... I don't mind having another round with you in the next time around.'' he mused as he and Ikaruga enters the red vortex.

"Hey! Wait!" Issei demanded and tried to reach for them but they're long gone, "Dammit!" he cursed before sighing, "Well at least... he's the one who ran away from the fight and not me.'' he muttered before transforming back to normal before jogging towards Rias, "President, are you all right?'' he asked in concern.

Rias nodded, "I'm fine.'' she answered with a smile, "Thank for your fighting in my honor, Issei.'' she said in gratitude.

Issei smiled back, "I'm your pawn... you know I'll do anything for you.'' he declared.

Rias then sported a blush on her cheeks, "Issei...'' he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the track field and as the chaos continues on, Kagari checks on her watch.

"Looks like we've exceeded the time limit of this 'trial'.'' Kagari pointed out, "Time to head back.'' she beckoned as Farnum responded by nodding his head before tapping his staff on the ground as several red vortex appeared all over the place.

"Ugh! What now?!" Kenji demanded in annoyance.

Kagari chuckled deviously, "Don't worry... we're not bringing out anymore monsters if that's what your thinking.'' she reassured, "We've exceeded the time limit of this 'trial', so we're making our leave.'' she explained, "Let's go everyone!" she ordered.

And with that, the remaining monsters jumps into the vortex while Matthew delivers one last blow on Isabela's jaw which sends her crashing to the ground before running off, picking up the unconscious body of Chigusa and then jumping into a portal.

M glares at Dante one last time before retreating into a portal as the Nephilim smirks in amusement.

As Farnum jumps into a vortex, Kagari turns to everyone, "You're lucky this is only 'trail'... a 'standard' will be a lot more troublesome for you guys.'' she stated with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kenji demanded, "Trial?! Standard?! What the hell those words even mean?!" he questioned in frustration.

Kagari chuckled, "Fufu~ Figure it out.'' she replied before blowing a kiss towards Kenji and then jumping into vortex before vanishing in thin air.

Kenji facefaulted, "Damn those mongrels.'' he growled in annoyance.

"Guys!" a voice called as everyone turns to see Ichigo, Kiyomasa, Yuusuke, Bulent, Marion, Shuriya, Xuelan, Mira, Ile and Nel running towards them, "Everyone okay?'' Ichigo asked.

"We're fine.'' Kenji answered, "Annoyed... but fine.'' he added with a blank look.

"Sorry if we came in late.'' Yuusuke apologized, "We were making our way here when those invaders blocked our path and when they suddenly retreated, we quickly made our way here.'' he explained, "But it seems like you've taken care of things.'' he pointed out.

"Actually...'' Izuku spoke, "... our enemies also retreated when they told us that they've exceeded the time limit of their 'trial'.'' he explained.

"Trial? What the heck is that?" Kiyomasa questioned in confusion.

Kenji facefaulted, "That's what we want to know.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

"So, what should we do now?'' Rin asked.

Yuuto then spoke, "We should check on the President and the others.'' he suggested.

Souna nodded, "That's a good idea.'' she said in agreement.

And with that, the large group made their way towards the main building of the school when Ochako remembers something or someone.

"Wait! What about Chizuru?" Ochako reminded.

"Chizuru is big boy, he can take care of himself.'' Kenji replied, "Besides... Akeno is with him, so he'll be fine.'' he reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Chizuru Tachibana and Chikage Tachibana clashing blades, moving in extreme speeds trying to land a blow at each other. And when the two locked swords and with all his strength, Chizuru pushes Chikage back and tried to kick him but his opponent quickly dodges by flipping himself backwards. Just then, Akeno Himejima and Yubelluna unleashes a lightning attack and fire attack respectively towards Chikage which he gracefully dodges by doing series of back flips.

"Hoho~ It looks like that you can't beat me without the help of the others!" Chikage mocked.

"Silence, you imbecile!" Chizuru exclaimed, "I can totally kick your ass all by myself but I don't wanna be rude, so I let the lovely ladies attack you as well because I'm pretty sure that they're pretty pissed off at you.'' he pointed out.

"He is right.'' Akeno said in agreement.

"As much as I don't want to admit it... he is right.'' Yubelluna admitted.

Chikage then got into a battle stance with his blade ready to be thrust forward, "Well then... I'll take you all down.'' he declared with a grin.

Suddenly, a red vortex appears behind Chikage, surprising Chizuru and the two girls on the process as Squall Meusel steps out from it, "We've exceeded the time limit of this trial, Chikage-kun, we need to head back.'' she announced.

Chikage sighed, "Already?'' he muttered in disappointment.

"Who is that?'' Akeno asked.

Chizuru stares at Squall for a few minutes before recognizing her, "Ah! It's Squall Meusel! The leader of Phantom Task!" he exclaimed with a finger pointed at her, "Holy shit!'' he cursed, "Is Phantom Task now part of the Apostles?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Squall chuckled, "That is right~" she confirmed.

Chikage then puts away his blade, "It's a shame that our fight is once again interrupted.'' he said, "But I don't mind... I had fun taking you three on.'' he admitted, "Next time though... if went 'standard'... I hope that you and I will get to fight alone.'' he stated with a grin.

"Standard?! What the heck is that?!" Chizuru demanded as Squall and Chikage enters the vortex, "Hey! Don't leave without answering my questions!" he called out but the two are long gone as the vortex disappeared without a trace, "Damn it! Freaking assholes!" he grumbled in annoyance.

Akeno then spoke, "At least we don't have to worry about them for now.'' she stated, "What should we do now?'' she asked.

"Let's go meet up with the others.'' Chizuru suggested, "I'm pretty sure that they've face the same problems as us.'' he stated.

And with that, the unlikely trio made their way to the others.

**And that's it for this chapter for now and I hope that you all enjoy it. And you're all wondering when did Issei learned how to use the Balance Breaker... well it happened off-screen during the training chapters in the same night where learned to use Dress Break.**

**Next chapter... the aftermath of the chaos and the result of the Rating Games, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	12. Rating Games Aftermath

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Quarantine here got extended which sucks but it's for a good reason, I can't really complain that much. Stay safe and never, ever discriminate front liners that are risking their health to keep us safe.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - The thing about Kagari erasing Matsuri and Shizune's memories will be discussed later on.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-EARTH 1612-**

**Kuoh Academy, Kuoh, Japan**

Meanwhile back at the clubhouse in the main room of the ORC, we see the ORC, Riser Phenex' peerage, the AWA gang and Souna Sitri & Tsubaki Shinra gathered inside the room recuperating from the battle with Riser still getting treated after his powers & life force nearly drained out of him.

The doors then opened with Chizuru Tachibana, Akeno Himejima and Yubelluna entering the place.

"Hey, guys.'' Chizuru greeted with a two-finger salute, "What did we miss?'' he asked as Akeno made her way towards Rias Gremory and the others while Yubelluna made his way to her comrades.

Kenji Kazama whom is having a conversation with Dante and Yukio Okumura turns to the blonde bundle of annoyance, "You miss a lot ya miserable blonde.'' Kenji replied, "Where the hell have you been?'' he asked, "We've tried to call you but you didn't respond!" he exclaimed.

"Apologies for that.'' Chizuru apologized, "The ladies and I were busy taking on the dastardly look-a-like of mine with an eye-patch.'' he explained.

"You mean... Chikage Tachibana was here as well?" Izuku Midoriya pointed out in question.

Chizuru nodded, "Yeah... he was here.'' he confirmed, "The idiot wanted to fight me and took on the three of us instead.'' he stated, "I just don't understand why he is so obsessed with me or what the hell does he mean about 'trial' and 'standard' but what I understand that whatever that means... it means more trouble.'' he said with a blank look.

"I hate those morons cryptic words.'' Kiyomasa Senju muttered in annoyance.

"Whatever it is, like Chizuru said, it's nothing but trouble.'' Ichigo Kurosaki spoke, "We should tell the higher-ups and everyone about this, so we'll be prepared of whatever the Apostles are planning against us.'' he explained.

Yuusuke Urameshi nodded, "That's a good idea.'' he said in agreement.

Izumo Kamiki crosses her arms, "So, what should we do now?'' she questioned.

But before anyone could utter a reply, a red circle appears on the floor where Grayfia Lucifuge appears above it, "Is everyone doing all right?'' she questioned.

"Well look who decided to show up.'' Chizuru muttered in annoyance, "You know... you and whatever powerful demons you're associated with could at least aided us in taking those jabronies!"he complained, "And I'm not saying that because we couldn't take them but a little help would have been grateful.'' he stated.

Grayfia bowed down apologetically, "My sincere apologies but we were ordered not to interfere as the Demon Lord was interested watching all of you working together in fighting the intruders.'' she explained.

The AWA gang stares at her in disbelief as Kenji placed a hand on his forehead, "Let me this straight...'' he spoke, "... we we're out there, fighting our asses off and nearly got overwhelmed by the invaders, and that good for nothing you call of a Demon Lord decided not to help us because he was more interested of watching us working together?!" he stated in annoyance.

Grayfia bowed down apologetically once more, "Once again... my deepest apologies.'' she apologized.

Rias sighed in embarrassment, "Nii-sama...'' she muttered.

"Anyone want to roast a demon lord, please raise your hand.'' Chizuru beckoned and the entire AWA gang plus Dante raised their hands up, "It's decided... we're hunting down a demon lord tonight.'' he declared with a blank look.

"Hahaha!" a jolly laughing voice was heard all across the room, "You kids sure are an interesting bunch.'' the voice mused.

Suddenly, another red circle appears on the floor, then a man appears above it. The man is tall and handsome, he has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a black tuxedo jacket over a dark-green buttoned vest, a white collared shirt, a green necktie, black trousers and brown leather shoes. This is Sirzechs Lucifer, the older brother of Rias.

"Nii-sama!" Rias called out in surprise.

Sirzechs chuckled, "It's good to see you, Rias-tan.'' he greeted, "I'm glad that you're okay after that battle.'' he said with a smile before turning to the AWA gang, "You must be the special allies of Rias-tan that Grayfia-chan has told me about.'' he pointed out, "Please to meet you all, I am Rias-tan's older brother, Sirzech Lucifer and a current Demon Lord of the Underworld.'' he introduce himself.

Sirzechs was about to say something when suddenly, Chizuru appears before him and KICKS him hard on the face, "HOWATAAAA!'' the blonde shouted with a Bruce Lee-like expression as Grayfia, Rias and her peerage, and Riser's peerage stood their in shock.

I mean... Chizuru did kicked a demon lord on the face.

And with a second later, Kenji, Kiyomasa and Izumo joined Chizuru in angrily kicking down the demon lord on the floor, whom is curled in a ball protecting himself with his arms.

"You bastard! You got a lot of nerves showing yourself in front of us when were clearly pissed off at you!" Kenji growled.

"We want to vent our frustrations and you just volunteered!" Izumo shouted.

"Eat my dusty boots ya cretin!" Kiyomasa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" Sirzechs cried in fear.

"Everyone, please calm down and please refrain yourselves from harming the demon lord!" Grayfia admonished.

Meanwhile, the others watches the four kicking Rias' older brother on the floor with mixed expressions from disbelief, concern, shock and fear.

"President... is your brother... a pushover?'' Issei Hyoudou questioned.

Rias sighed, "He is at times.'' she confirmed.

A few minutes later, after Ochako Uraraka and Yuuto Kiba managed to convinced Chizuru, Kenji, Kiyomasa and Izumo to stop kicking the demon lord, everyone are seen gathered around the living area with a heavily bandaged Sirzechs standing in front of them with Grayfia standing behind him.

Sirzechs chuckled nervously, "Okay... I must admit that I do deserved getting kicked like that.'' he admitted.

Izumo huffed, "Believe me... you deserve more than that.'' she claimed.

Kenji crosses his arms, "All right... I know your here for a reason, so spit it out and let's get this over with.'' he beckoned in annoyance.

Sirzechs nodded, "First off... I want to tell you all that because of the unexpected interference the results of the Rating Game holds no winner.'' he announced, "And because of that... Rias-tan is still engaged with Riser-san.'' he pointed out.

Rias frowned, "I see.'' she muttered.

"Damn it!" Issei cursed in frustration.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "So, what are we gonna do about it?'' he asked, "Are we gonna settle it with a rematch?'' he pointed out.

Before Sirzechs and Grayfia could utter a reply, Riser spoke, "No need for that.'' the Phenex heir spoke while sitting up on the couch, "I'm backing out from this engagement.'' he announced which taken everyone aback.

"Nii-sama! Are you sure about this?'' Ravel Phenex questioned in shock.

Riser shrugged his shoulders, "It's the best I can do for now after Rias and her pawn saved me from death.'' he replied, "As much as I hate to admit it... they saved my life and despite everything I've done, they still decided helped me... so... I'm at least grateful for that.'' he admitted before turning to Rias, "You're free now Rias.'' he declared, "You don't need to worry about this shit again.'' he stated before turning to Sirzechs, "Am I right?'' he inquired.

Sirzechs nodded, "If that's your decision... then all I can do is respect that.'' he replied in agreement.

And with that, Rias' peerage let's out a cheer while gathering around the still shock Rias, "This is great, President!" Issei cheered.

"Congratulations, Rias, you a free to be what you want.'' Akeno complimented with a smile.

"President... congratulations.'' Koneko Toujou said with a smile.

Rias stood still for a minute before smiling, "Thank you everyone.'' she said in gratitude.

Chizuru chuckled, "Well what do you know... the Phenex' heir has surprising heart of gold.'' he mused.

"Who knew getting saved by the same girl you tried to marry by force will end up showing a good side of you.'' Kiyomasa added with a grin.

Riser glares at them, "Shut up, you mongrels!" he growled, "I am just grateful that's all! I just did the right thing!" he reasoned which prompted everyone, sans his peerage, burst out laughing at his expense, much to his chagrin.

Sirzechs rubs the back of his head, "Well... I'm definitely going to get an earful from both father and Lord Phenex but I think that is something I need to live up with since I gave Rias-tan so many hardships because of this engagement.'' he admitted with a smile.

Grayfia smiled, "It's a good way to start making up with Rias-sama.'' she pointed out.

Sirzechs chuckled, "You're right.'' he said in agreement before turning to the AWA gang, "By the way... there is something I want to talk to you people about.'' he said.

"Ready for another round of beating?'' Chizuru guessed with a raised eyebrow.

Sirzechs raised his hands up nervously, "Um... no.'' he replied, "I just want to know how is everyone from the AWA doing?'' he questioned.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "Well... they're doing fine.'' he answered when suddenly his eyes went wide in realization and not just him, the rest of the AWA gang's eyes went wide of what they just heard, "Wait! How did you know about the AWA?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Nejire Hadou then turns to Rias, "Did you tell them about us?'' she questioned.

Rias shook her head, "No, we didn't.'' she answered.

Grayfia then spoke, "Nobody told us about you.'' she said, "Though we weren't aware that you kids were from the AWA up until those strange people appeared and interrupted the Rating Game.'' she stated.

Kenji rubs his hair with both hands, "Okay... I'm totally confused!" he admitted, "Can you please tell us how do you know of the AWA?'' he questioned, "Because I'm pretty sure that we've only told Rias and Souna's peerage about this!" he pointed out with Rin Okumura nodding in agreement.

Sirzechs turns Grayfia whom nodded, the demon lord then turns his attention back to everyone, "You kids are already aware of the invasion in ZeroTopia, right?'' he questioned with the AWA gang, the ORC and Souna & Tsubaki nodding in response while Dante and Riser's peerage has no idea of what are they talking about, "Believe it or not... a few devils such as myself got ourselves involved in the event that has been known as the Invasion." he declared.

This taken the AWA gang aback, "Wait! You were in the Invasion back then!" Chizuru exclaimed in shock before looking at Kenji, "Really?'' he questioned.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kenji asked, "I don't have the answers for that revelation.'' he pointed out.

"Well... out of all of us... you were present during the Invasion.'' Yuusuke pointed out.

"There were literally a hundred people back then!" Kenji replied, "And besides... I never really took part of the war, I was more of a cabin boy back then and I only met the heroes after the war, and half of those heroes already left!" he explained.

"Nii-sama... how come you never told me about this?'' Rias questioned.

"There are good reasons for that, Rias-sama.'' Grayfia spoke, "But I believe that you'll understand once Sirzechs-sama explains everything.'' she stated.

Sirzechs then started explaining. It all started somewhere in the Underworld when he was having a meeting with the other demon lords when suddenly, they were under attacked by a large number of different and mysterious creatures, and because the attacks were unexpected and the creatures kept on coming, they were nearly got overwhelmed by them. Fortunately for them, Lelouch Lamperogue and a group of four Saiyans arrived by jumping out from a blue vortex and aided them in taking down the invaders. After eight hours of fighting, Sirzechs and his fellow demons thanked Lelouch and his companions. Lelouch then explained to that the multiverse is in chaos and Sirzechs and his fellow demons agreed to assist them.

After the battle against the invaders, Sirzechs and his fellow demons decided to take their leave but without saying their farewells to Lelouch and everyone. And upon returning back to their own world, they decided to keep the experience to themselves in concern of the Angels and the Fallen Angels finding this out and would recruit other people from other worlds in case another war breaks out.

"I see...'' Rias muttered, "So that's why I had no idea about this.'' she admitted.

"Ditto.'' Riser muttered in agreement.

"But I kinda understand their reasons though why this was kept a secret.'' Souna admitted, "Because of the hostile relationships we had with the Angels and the Fallen Angels... if they found out that us demons met people from other worlds... they will quick to assume that were recruiting them in strengthening our forces, resulting of them doing the same thing.'' she explained.

Grayfia nodded, "That is correct.'' she confirmed.

Dante snaps his fingers, "A Plus for keeping it a secret.'' he mused.

"Well... now we understand how you come to know of the AWA.'' Chizuru said, "Damn those jabronies for exposing our secrets!" he complained in annoyance.

"Don't worry... the other demons still has no idea about your true identities.'' Sirzechs reassured, "Only those who took part of the Invasions are aware of you kids are not demons.'' he explained, "Well... most of you are.'' he added.

Ravel then spoke, "Wait a minute! Are you saying that these people aren't demons?!" she pointed out.

"A few of us are half-demons.'' Chizuru answered referring to Yuusuke, the Okumura twins and Dante, "But the rest of us are just weirdos with weird abilities.'' he said with a casual smile.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!'' Kimial "Kim" Diehl demanded in annoyance.

"That's cheating!" Ile and Nel exclaimed.

Chizuru scoffed, "All is fair in love and war, desperate times calls for desperate measures.'' he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides... when you're up against something or someone so powerful... you know you'll do a lot of things just to win.'' he stated, "Even if it means resorting to dirty methods.'' he added with narrowed eyes.

"Michael Jackson" Rock Lee tips his Fedora hat, "Honor is real in AWA but we're still scoundrels through in through.'' he commented.

_"Which makes us no better than the Apostles.''_ Kenji thought with a blank look.

Riser was about to argue when he realized that Chizuru's logic made sense, "You... you had a valid point.'' he admitted.

Izumo crosses her arms, "So... what now?'' she questioned.

Sirzechs nodded, "You see... another thing I want to discuss about with you kids is that my fellow demons and I, those who took part of the invasion mind you, decided to finally formed an alliance with the AWA.'' he announced.

This surprises everyone as Chizuru spoke, "Really?'' he questioned, "Not that we don't mind but you couldn't have form an alliance with the AWA during the aftermath of the Invasion.'' he pointed out, "So why now?'' he asked.

"Back then... we were busy with Underworld problems and politics, and we don't want to get involved too much with the problems of other worlds.'' Grayfia explained, "But things are different now... with the invaders once again causing problems in this world, we're definitely are in-need of the aid of outside experts to take care of them.'' she stated.

"And that's why we've decided to finally form an alliance with the AWA.'' Sirzechs declared.

Chizuru nodded, "All right... you got me convinced.'' he replied, "But what's the catch?'' he asked.

Sirzechs chuckled, "You're very perspective, I'll give you that.'' he mused, "You see... while my fellow Demon Lords and I decided to form an alliance with the AWA, we decided to keep the alliance a secret as well to keep the Angels and the Fallen Angels from suspecting of something.'' he explained.

Izuku nodded, "That's understandable.'' he said.

"I think the higher-ups will agree in keeping this alliance a secret.'' Yukio pointed out.

"Well... with settled... guess I'll contact the higher-ups to tell that you want to form an alliance with the AWA.'' Chizuru said before pulling out his phone and walking off to make a call.

As this is going on, Rias turns to his older brother, "Nii-sama... if you wouldn't mind... my peerage and I would love to join the AWA.'' she suggested, "We would love to lend the AWA a hand in saving different worlds from the invaders.'' she declared.

"My peerage and I would like to join as well.'' Souna said in agreement.

Riser then got up from his seat, "We would like to join this AWA as well.'' he declared, "I want to get my hands on that scoundrel that nearly killed me.'' he growled in anger.

Sirzechs nodded, "If that's what you want.'' he accepted, "Rias-tan's peerage, Miss Sitri's peerage and Sir Phenex' peerage will represent the Underworld as part of it's alliance with the AWA.'' he declared which made everyone cheered in excitement.

Kenji crosses his arms, "Great... more headaches are joining us.'' he muttered in annoyance.

Izuku chuckled, "Really? I'm actually pretty excited about this.'' he admitted, "I can't wait to see the full extent of everyone's abilities especially Hyoudou-san's.'' he said with a smile.

Kenji then turns his attention towards Issei whom is currently taking to Asia Argento and Yuuto, "Hmm... I wonder where did he learned to transform into some sort of Kamen Rider-like armor made of scales.'' he muttered in deep thoughts.

"Probably from training.'' Izuku replied.

Kenji's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I believe he didn't got that from any form of training...'' he muttered.

* * *

Later that night at the clubhouse where everyone are seen celebrating Rias' freedom and the alliance between the Underworld and the AWA has been finalized. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia left to attends some business, Riser and his peerage also left but told everyone that they'll see them again at the AWA grounds. Dante, despite being promised to help get him back to his world, decided to join the AWA as well.

Everyone are seen scattered all across the room having a conversation with Kenji talking to Souna and Tsubaki when Asia walks towards, "Excuse me?'' the blonde called out getting their attentions, "Have you seen Issei-san around?'' she asked.

Kenji shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him.'' he answered, "Sorry.'' he apologized.

"No, it's okay.'' Asia reassured, "But where could he have gone to?'' she questioned in concern.

"He's probably somewhere in the clubhouse.'' Kenji said.

Souna spoke, "Come to think of it... I haven't seen Rias either.'' she pointed out.

"She must have step outside to get some fresh air.'' Tsubaki concluded, "I mean... she might still be in shock now that her engagement with Riser has been dropped.'' she stated.

Souna nodded, "I think so, too." she said in agreement.

Kenji facefaulted, _"I think I had an idea to where they are.''_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the clubhouse, we see Rias and Issei standing by the front yard, staring at the starry night skies.

"Quite a night we have, huh, Issei?'' Rias mused.

Issei nodded, "Yeah.'' he answered when suddenly, Rias gently placed a hand on his left cheek, "P-President?'' he muttered in surprise.

"Why? Why do you have to sacrifice your arm for someone like me?'' Rias questioned in regret.

Issei chuckled, "Well... just like what Chizuru said... desperate times calls for desperate measures.'' he answered, "It was a good deal though.'' he admitted, "I thought I could use it to defeat Riser but I used it instead in taking on that guy.'' he explained, "But don't you worry about me... your happiness is more important than my arm.'' he reassured with a smile.

"This time it may have been cancelled, but another engagement proposal can come in at any time.'' Rias pointed out in concern.

"Next time, it will be my right arm.'' Issei spoke which made Rias' eyes widen in shock, "Then my eye, I guess.'' he followed, "I'll come save you, no matter how many times.'' he declared, "I'm Rias Gremory's pawn, after all.'' he said with a proud look.

After hearing Issei's declaration, Rias couldn't resist it any longer, wrapping her arms around him, she quickly caught him in a deep, passionate kiss. Issei's eyes widen in shock and after Rias pulled away from the kiss, Issei's mouth was wide open.

Rias chuckled, "That was my first kiss.'' she confessed, "Japanese girls give it a lot of meaning, don't they?'' she pointed out.

"Y-Yes, they do...'' Issei answered when he realized something, "Wait, first kiss?!" he squawked, "Was it really okay for me to have your first?'' he asked in concern.

"What you've done is just as valuable...'' Rias pointed out, "... so consider it a reward.'' she said with a smile.

The two stares at each other for a minute before sharing a hearty laughter.

**And that's it for chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! And as stated in the chapter, Rias' peerage, Souna's peerage and Riser's peerage, and as well as Dante, are now part of the AWA! I know that Riser's peerage is an odd addition but I like them, so I decided to have them join the AWA.**

**This character debuted in this chapter:**

**Sirzechs Lucifer is from High School Dxd**

**Next chapter will be an epilogue and after that, we'll be heading back to All Worlds Alliance Stories for more shenanigans.**

**Until then paalam!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with this fic's epilogue and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Once this epilogue is done, we're heading back to All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Fortunately no, ****Rias' peerage won't have any trouble fitting in AWA since the students learned to coexist with another. Issei, on the other hand, will have a target painted at the back of his head because of his perversion.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic except if it's my OCs which rarely makes an appearance.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

It's been days since the mission in Kuoh concluded and now the AWA gang are back in ZeroTopia with some new recruits in town. It's also been days since Rias Gremory has moved in the Hyoudou, much to Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento and Issei's parents shock, and jealousy in Asia's case.

Walking around the ginormous courtyard of the academy, we see Ochako Uraraka and Nejire Hadou showing Rias and her peerage around... and oddly enough, Issei is nowhere to be seen.

"So, what do you think of the academy?" Ochako questioned with a smile.

"It's really great.'' Rias answered with a smile, "I really like the structure of this place and I really appreciate that no one is a making a big deal with us being demons.'' she commented.

"Well... we we're thought to coexist alongside various races and thanks to that, we're like a big family here.'' Ochako explained with a smile.

"I wholeheartedly agree with that.'' Rias said in agreement.

"By the way...'' Nejire spoke, "... have you met the members of the Occult Research Club?'' she asked.

Akeno Himejima nodded, "Yes, we did.'' she confirmed, "And I must say that they're pretty nice.'' she commented.

"Some of them has some pretty bizarre personalities but we got along with them well.'' Yuuto Kiba added.

"I'm still quite baffled that I had to share the role of president with six more persons.'' Rias admitted.

Ochako chuckled, "Well... there are more than one occult-like clubs all over the multiverse.'' she pointed out, "Same goes for the other clubs with each having their own presidents, so rather than having one president for each club... it's been decided each that club presidents from different schools and worlds will have to share the same role as president.'' she explained, "The same thing can be said with the vice-president.'' she added.

"I see... a club with large members from all over the multiverse is not easy task to handle alone, so having two to three more presidents to lead them is understandable.'' Yuuto stated with a nod.

"Is the same thing goes for the student council?'' Asia questioned.

Nejire nodded, "That's right.'' she confirmed, "Souna-chan and her peerage will be joining the League of Student Councils where she shares the same role as student council president with other more.'' she explained.

Rias chuckled, "I guess Souna-san doesn't have to worry about a lot of things.'' she mused.

"Also... I heard that her sister decided to attend this academy as well.'' Nejire pointed out.

"Huh? Now that explains why she looks so problematic when I came cross with her earlier.'' Yuuto muttered.

"Umm... has anyone seen Issei-san around?'' Asia asked.

Koneko then spoke, "He's probably somewhere in this academy.'' she replied, "Doing something perverted again.'' she muttered with an annoyed look.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Issei Hyoudou sneaking around outside one of the girls' locker room, checking the walls for some holes and some windows to look through.

"Come on... there's should be at least one peephole around...'' Issei muttered.

"Hey... are you tryin' to peek on girls?'' a voice demanded. Issei turns around to see Lubbock and Minoru Mineta staring it him with disapproving looks, Issei began to sweat nervously when the two suddenly smiled, "So are we!" Lubbock declared which surprises Issei.

"So, you're a man of culture as well.'' Mineta mused, "Come on.'' he beckoned, "We'll show you a place where he can easily peek on girls.'' he stated.

And with that, Issei followed Lubbock and Mineta with a smile on his face. He still missed his friends, the two idiots that got expelled from Kuoh, but looks he found himself with new companions that are perverted as he is.

After introducing each other, Lubbock and Mineta presented Issei three holes that they use to peep on girls, and when the three boys takes a peek on each holes, Issei is greeted by the sight of an eye looking back at him... said eye belongs to Houki Shinonono.

"CREEPS ALERT, GIRLS!" Houki alerted.

"Shit! They spotted us! Run!" Lubbock screamed.

And with that, the three boys ran off with a group of girls, led by Houki, chases after them, "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" Houki demanded while swinging a kendo stick.

Unfortunately for the three boys, they found themselves cornered by the girls between three walls with no way out.

"Wait! We're sorry! We can explain!" Issei cried while Lubbock and Mineta hid behind him.

But the girls were not hearing any of that and attacks them, beating them rather violently with Issei screaming for mercy. Then Izumo Kamiki, Kimial "Kim" Diehl and Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre arrives to see what's going on and watches the girls mutilate and castrate the boys off-screen with a smiles of amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office inside the clock tower, we see Lelouch Lamperogue and C.C. having a conversation.

"Are you glad that Lord Sirzechs and his fellow demon lords finally decided to form an alliance with us?'' C.C. questioned with a smile.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed.'' he confirmed, "The addition of Lord Sirzech's strength and power is very valuable for us especially now that the Apostles are planning on something.'' he stated.

C.C. frowned, "What are they up to?'' she questioned.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, "Come in.'' Lelouch answered.

The door opened and Damascus entered, "You called for me, headmaster?'' he questioned.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed.'' he confirmed, "You see... the Apostles caused trouble in Kuoh days ago, and according to Kazama-san and the others reported that their attacks are known as 'trial' and even mentioned the word 'standard'.'' he explained which made Damascus' eyes widen, "Do you have any idea what those simple words means?'' he questioned.

Damascus sighed, "I know what it means.'' he answered, "Remember the mass invasion that they did a year ago?'' he questioned.

C.C. nodded, "Still fresh in our minds.'' she answered.

Damascus' face turns serious, "They're planning to do another one.'' he revealed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy's rooftop, we see Matsuri Hinata sitting on a bench reading a book when Kenji Kazama and Izuku Midoriya walks towards her.

Matsuri took notice of them, "Oh! Hello, Izuku-kun and Kenji-san.'' she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Hinata-san.'' Izuku greeted back, "Say... can we ask you some questions?'' he asked.

Matsuri giggled, "You're already are.'' she mused, "But sure.'' she complied.

Kenji then spoke, "We just wanted to know why you never told us that you had a twin sister?'' he pointed out.

Matsuri blinks a few times, "What?'' she muttered in confusion.

"I said... we just wanted to know why you never told us that you had a twin sister?'' Kenji repeated.

"We met a girl during our recent mission and she looks like you, and she told us that she's your twin sister.'' Izuku explained.

Matsuri stares at them for a minute before speaking, "I... I never have a twin sister.'' she answered.

This taken the two boys aback, "W-What?'' Izuku muttered in shock.

"I don't know about the girl that looks like me that you met but I never had a twin sister." Matsuri confessed, "In fact... I don't remember anything at all prior of me becoming a magical girl.'' she claimed.

Izuku and Kenji looks at each other with a look of confusion and bewilderment, _"What the heck is going on?!"_ they thought at the same time.

**And that's it, the epilogue of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! ****I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

**With this Mission Fic concluded, I am now heading back to writing new chapters for the All Worlds Alliance Stories and look forward for any shenanigans the cast will do.**

**Until then paalam!**


End file.
